Strange Things
by Amelina Lestrange
Summary: Coisas estranhas aconteciam quando eles se tocavam (Rodolfo Lestrange x Hermione Granger)
1. Chapter 1

Nem bem saímos do universo de Strange, Love, já entramos em Strange Things (sim, gentneys, adoro enaltecer essa estranheza no sobrenome do Rodolfo )  
Espero, de verdade, que gostem da leitura e apreciem essa nova história sobre eles. Amei escrever sobre o Rodolfo e decidi por mais.  
Boa Leitura!  
(Vamos usar o Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como headcanon, okay ;) )

* * *

 _You'll hear me screaming your name, I am the angel of decay to seize you_

 _There'll be no thoughts to maintain, I'm the seduction of decay_

Tinha acabado. Enfim tinha acabado. Tinha terminado muito melhor do que imaginava que aconteceria e isso o preocupava. O céu continuava escuro e sabia que muito mais viria dali além de chuva. Andou ao lado do Lorde das Trevas até o meio do pátio interno de Hogwarts, ao lado direito do homem que havia depositado a sua fé e esperança desde que era muito jovem. O seu irmão havia morrido há pouco por causa dele. Estava uma confusão a sua cabeça, sentia pontadas no meio dela e o ouvido esquerdo lhe incomodava um pouco. Continuou lá, firme e forte pois enfim tudo tinha acabado.

Tinha dúvidas de que o Lorde permitiria que Hogwarts continuasse aberta já que ali havia sido o cerne da rebelião contra eles. Via professores desolados e cansados, alunos desesperançosos. Os amigos mais próximos do Potter estavam na frente, já deveriam ter dado um fim nos corpos dos seus falecidos para estarem ali. Via os traidores de sangue Weasley ali, assim como Kingsley Shackebolt estava traindo a sua família. Alguns _novos_ sangue puro nas fileiras da frente.

Harry Potter estava morto!

Ouviu o Lorde das Trevas discursar sobre como ele seria bom, misericordioso, prometendo mundos e fundos para eles, desesperados pois sabiam da verdade. Uma nova era havia chegado ao mundo bruxo e sabia que ele sucumbiria em pouco tempo e por pouco tempo. Não estava tão certo que tinham vencido definitivamente. Não ousaria falar isso em voz alta, agora era o único de sua linhagem, o Lorde precisaria dele vivo. A cobra continuava ao lado do mestre e tinha certeza que devoraria um ou dois que se opusessem ao novo Regime.

Uma nova era havia começado momentos atrás e estava ansioso para saber o que dali sairia. Viu o Lorde das Trevas se virar para eles e sorrir desdenhosamente. Ele ria e fazia barulhos estranhos pelo que seria o seu nariz. Ele disse mais algumas palavras até que levantou a sua varinha em direção ao céu e gritou. Uma imensa caveira apareceu entre as nuvens, anunciando a chegada de um novo tempo. Tempos problemáticos viriam dali.

Viu os amigos de Harry Potter serem algemados e terem as suas varinhas confiscadas pelos seus colegas que agora faziam parte do Ministério da Magia. Todos eles iriam para Azkaban até receber uma sentença, só não sabia qual era. Eles sentiriam na pele o que ele sentiu por quase quinze anos. Ali começava a sua confusão mental: era normal que sentisse pena deles por passar por tudo aquilo? Eles foram encaminhados para a prisão e o pátio começou a ficar mais vazio.

O Lorde isolou a escola até a segunda ordem fazendo com que as varinhas fossem inúteis ali. Eles voltariam a ter uma vida dentro daquelas paredes, pelo menos.

Dolohov acenou com a cabeça, eles deveriam ir para a Mansão Malfoy, voltar para onde tinham saído. Agora não tinha mais contato familiar com Cissa pois Bela havia morrido. Era um fardo aquela mulher! Pensou em como ela morreu e em como o seu irmão morreu. Rabastan faria falta, Belatriz não. Desaparatou no jardim e andou ao lado do russo até a entrada. Viu vários de seus colegas ali, sentados e esperando.

Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass, a Bulstrode-esposa que um dia foi uma Parkinson, todos eles tinham filhos em Hogwarts, inclusive Lúcio. O que eles estavam fazendo ali era estranho demais, ainda mais juntos. Se sentou no sofá grande e pôs os pés em cima da mesa de centro. Levitou um copo de uísque até ele e bebeu tudo em um único gole. Fechou os olhos e notou que estava mais cansado do que imaginava quando ficou bocejando ao ser chamado por Antonio.

Severo disparou pela porta da sala, com cara de poucos amigos, como sempre. O cenho estava franzido, isso poderia indicar que ele não trazia boas notícias.

"O mestre quer que eu transmita a vocês a sua estima. Ele acabou de dizer que vocês foram os escolhidos, os mais fieis, vocês irão manter os amigos do Potter sob a sua _tutela_ a partir de agora. Todos vocês têm filhos em Hogwarts com idade para um contrato de casamento. Aparentemente, nesse caso, o Lorde das Trevas acha que não há forma melhor de segurar alguém do que o sangue", ele falava enojado. "Não sou quem está fazendo, é o Lorde quem ditas regras aqui".

"Não vamos! Se a condição é essa, não podemos!", Bulstrode disse raivosa.

"O seu marido é um mestiço, Helena, você não vai encontrar alguém melhor que o garoto Weasley no Sagrado Vinte e Oito. Um pouco lento e tem péssimo senso de humor, não é o mais inteligente, com certeza. Mas deveria ficar feliz em pelo menos o Lorde se lembrar de você".

O burburinho no local começou e isso não era uma coisa boa. Amarrar essas pessoas às famílias puristas seria como desqualifica-las na sociedade bruxa, um autoflagelo. Ouviu Nott se posicionar inteiramente contra isso junto com Parkinson, o Greengrass pai basicamente não sabia o que fazia ali. Nem Rodolfo sabia que ele estava no auxílio do Lorde. Se levantou do sofá e andou até a porta de correr, se continuasse ali poderia ter dores de cabeça maiores do que a que já sentia no momento, com o sangue frio.

"Por que a pressa, Lestrange? O Lorde também tem apreço por você, muito mais do que por mim, diga-se de passagem. Ele quer que você fique com a Granger", Severo Snape disse indiferente.

"A _sangue ruim_?", perguntou boquiaberto. Sua esposa mal tinha morrido e o Lorde já tinha planos de colocar outra em sua cama. Bocejou e coçou os olhos com os dedos, tentando entender. "Por que ela?"

"Você se mostrou mais leal do que aparentava ao Lorde das Trevas, então terá a _honra_ de desposar a melhor e mais fiel amiga de Harry Potter", Severo fez isso parecer muito mais óbvio do que era, como se o tomasse por idiota.

Ponderou alguns segundos e se lembrou de que Severo Snape nunca mentia. Sentiu os seus músculos tensionados na nuca e respirou fundo com tudo isso, era informação demais para processar em tão curto espaço de tempo. Sabia que muitos dos seus parceiros eram mestiços que se escondiam atrás de sua ancestralidade pura, podia conviver com isso, embarcar na mentira junto com eles. Não sabia se conseguiria fazer isso também agora que seria escancarado para toda a sociedade.

"Eu a queria para mim, mas parece que você fez muito mais para o Lorde do que eu", o homem bufou e começou a andar. "Estejam depois de amanhã em Azkaban para buscarem os seus cativos".

.

.

.

.

Hermione estava usando vestes listradas de prisioneira, em uma cela suja em Azkaban. Teve tempo suficiente para se trocar e ser trancafiada solitária, sentindo o vento gélido e salgado Mar do Norte. Sentia os dementadores passando pela frente de sua cela e tudo ficava mais frio ainda, como se o que ainda tinha de felicidade em si fosse se esvaindo aos poucos. Ouvia Neville gritar na cela ao lado da sua e isso lhe desesperava. Sabia que Luna estava na cela em frente à sua e vê-la encolhida não era uma visão muito boa.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o seu cabelo molhado de suor grudar na sua testa. Já era quase noite e tinha passado um dia inteiro sem comer ou beber água. Estava cansada, fraca. Se tivessem conseguido matar todas as horcruxes tudo teria sido diferente, mas duas ainda viviam: o cálice de Lufa-Lufa e a cobra, Nagini. Fugiram do cofre dos Lestrange com um cálice falso e Neville com um ferimento no braço por tentar acertar a cobra com a espada.

Imaginava como Sirius tinha suportado tantos anos ali, preso injustamente. Tinha sido levada para lá apenas por ser amiga de Harry e por terem perdido a guerra. Ali era a antiga ala dos Comensais da Morte, podia sentir pelas paredes. Correntes pendiam das paredes e imaginou que tipo de pessoa estava ali para que precisasse ser acorrentada. Muitos nomes passaram pela sua cabeça e pensou que poderia ser Belatriz Lestrange ali, presa.

A lua brilhava forte do lado de fora daquelas paredes, intensa e branca, cheia e embaçada pela tempestade que caía lá fora. Teria sido uma noite aconchegante n'A Toca, com todos reunidos ao redor da lareira e tomando chocolate quente. Sentia falta de todos, estava isolada ali. Um único dia já havia mexido com a sua mente, pensava em como a solidão de Azkaban teria afetado quem passou o resto da vida lá. Se percebia mais parada no tempo, como se ele não passasse. Olhou mais uma vez pelas grades da janela enfeitiçada e passou o seu braço para fora, sentindo os grossos pingos de chuva ali, cortando-lhe a pele.

Voltou para cima do pedaço de tecido que estava no chão, como se aquilo fosse aquecer a sua noite de alguma forma. Parecia que ficava cada vez mais frio. Com o tempo passou a não ouvir mais os gritos de Neville ou Gina, nem a ver mais Luna encolhida. Foi a sua vez de se deitar em posição fetal, querendo se proteger contra o frio e contra o que continuaria acontecendo até o fim dos seus dias. Pensava que acabaria louca assim como Belatriz.

Fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar algo bom. Se tivesse a sua varinha em posse poderia conjurar o seu patrono, uma lontra poderia alegra-la agora. Pensou que nunca mais poderia conjurar um patrono ou ter lembranças boas. Sabia que o seu tempo ali seria fatal para as boas lembranças. Continuou de olhos fechados até se lembrar de Harry morto na sua frente, do duelo entre ele e Voldemort e o fim que isso tudo tinha levado. Agora estava em Azkaban e ficaria ali para sempre, isso nunca seria bom aos seus olhos, somente nos de Lorde Voldemort.

Dormiu e acordou algumas vezes durante a noite e depois que amanheceu não conseguiu mais pregar os olhos. Havia um copo de metal dentro da sua cela, ele não estava ali quando foi dormir. Também havia um prato de metal com um pão suspeito. Agora queriam alimentá-los. Luna se recusava a comer do outro lado, mas bebeu a água que deram. Engatinhou até onde as coisas estavam e bebeu o conteúdo do copo de metal, a água tinha um gosto estranho. Comeu o pão que estava no prato e percebeu que não estava azedo ou bolorento, mas não era novo. Alguma coisa parecia que aconteceria dali a não muito tempo, podia sentir em seu íntimo.

Depois de comer, retornou para onde estava e contatou que seria melhor ser uma criminosa no mundo trouxa, pelo menos teria o direito de escovar os dentes e usar um banheiro. Ali as pessoas deixavam de ser pessoas.

Viu dois homens em vestes de comensais passarem pelas celas e risos abafados ecoarem pelo corredor frio. Ouviu o barulho de uma cela ser destrancada e um grito masculino se misturar com os risos dos comensais. Notou Jorge passando pela sua frente, sendo contido pelos dois homens de negro. Passou bastante tempo até que eles voltassem e abrissem mais uma cela, dela saiu Cho Chang. Depois foi a vez de Gina, Olívio Wood, Ron, Neville e Luna. O sol ficou mais forte e percebeu que já devia passar do meio dia. Um dos comensais voltou e apontou a varinha para a tranca da sua cela.

Sentiu um fio invisível ao seu redor, mantendo os seus braços juntos e atados à sua cintura, limitando os seus movimentos. Sentiu algo na sua garganta que lhe impedia de gritar, não de respirar. O outro comensal lhe puxou pelo braço e a forçou a andar para fora da cela. Sentia raiva dos risinhos deles enquanto lhe tocavam, puxavam-na para algum lugar longe dali.

Viu uma sala de porta de madeira maciça escrito _Direção Interina_. Quando entrou, viu que Jorge ainda estava lá, sentado ao lado de Astoria Greengrass. Só não conseguia entender porque estavam ali. Quando eles se levantaram, a garota parecia chorosa. Jorge sussurrou no seu ouvido enquanto andava: _acabou, Mione_. Não sabia o que isso poderia significar.

Virou a sua cabeça e viu que um homem bastante alto estava em pé ao lado de Pio Thicknesse, Ministro da Magia. Tinha cabelos castanhos medianos e olhos verdes, já o tinha visto antes. Ele estava muito arrumado para estar ali e não parecia que ficaria, já havia passado quase quinze anos lá. Ele não tinha uma cara de muitos amigos e bufou ao segurar o seu braço desajeitadamente.

O ministro acenou a sua varinha algumas vezes até que uma cor azulada tomou conta do seu olhar. Piscou algumas vezes e passou a sensação estranha que sentiu no seu peito. Assim que o homem soltou o seu braço, as suas pernas falharam e caiu de joelhos no chão, não sabia o que tinha acontecido. O viu se afastar e assinar alguns papeis com uma pena bonita e franzir o cenho depois de voltar até ela.

"Já é seguro aparatar com a sua esposa para casa, Monsieur Lestrange", o Ministro da Magia disse.

 **(Seduction of Decay – Avantasia)**

 _Você me ouvirá gritando o seu nome, eu sou o anjo da decadência para apreendê-lo_

 _Não haverá pensamentos para manter, eu sou a sedução da decadência_

* * *

Gostaram?


	2. Chapter 2

Gentneys, como prometido, cá estamos nós com capítulo novo :)

Só tenho a agradecer o carinho de vocês por estarem aqui, não sabem o quanto isso me motiva a escrever :D  
Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 e Felícia Malfoy pelos comentários no capítulo anterior :)  
Apenas um adendo: essa história tem um ar mais sombrio, diferente, espero que curtam ler tanto quanto eu estou adorando escrever :)  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 _In the blink of an eye I can see though your eyes_

 _As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries_

 _And it hurts, huts me so bad_

Assim que desparataram em um jardim, sentiu a mão grande do homem se fechar ao redor do seu braço com um pouco de rudeza. Ainda não conseguia falar ou se soltar do fio que a mantinha presa ao próprio corpo. Andou alguns metros até uma porta de vidro e aço, com o homem acenando com as mãos para que ela se abrisse. Entrou com ele e ele a sentou no sofá, dando um pouco de tempo para que se acostumasse com o ambiente bastante requintado. Ele se sentou à sua frente e manteve a sua expressão enigmática.

"Há algumas regras nessa casa: você cuida da casa, fica longe de mim, das minhas vassouras, e não precisaremos nos encontrar a menos que seja necessário", ele parecia falar com asco. "O toque de amanhecer é às sete da manhã e o de recolher, às onze da noite. O café da manhã é servido às oito da manhã, o almoço às treze e o jantar é servido às vinte horas, talvez o único momento que precisaremos nos ver será o leito marital, essa palhaçada exige que eu divida a cama com você".

Olhou o homem nos olhos e via ali alguma coisa estranha acontecendo, talvez fossem os seus anos em Azkaban falando mais alto. O mais sensato agora seria se submeter para não perder a sobrevida que teria naquela casa. Ainda não tinha entendido o que havia acontecido naquela sala, na prisão bruxa, o seu corpo ainda estava fraco. Ele agitou a varinha ao seu redor e os seus braços relaxaram, suspirou alto até se ouvir. Pigarreou e tentou se levantar sem sentir tonturas, mas não conseguiu.

"Por que eu? Pelo que eu ouvi do Ministro, você se casou comigo, uma nascida trouxa, sangue ruim. Por que se casar novamente e comigo ainda por cima?", perguntou com a voz falhando.

"Você, assim como os seus amigos, é uma recompensa. Agora que está presa a mim, você não poderá continuar essa rebelião com eles. Suba, tome um banho e cuide do almoço, eu estou faminto", o ouviu bufar e se levantar, indo em direção a escada no fim da sala e rumando o piso superior.

Passou alguns minutos naquele sofá confortável até que sentiu um pouco de força para se levantar. Não sabia para onde ir, intuiu que deveria subir também, algo dizia que seria e não seria uma prisioneira ali naquele casarão. Subiu as escadas o final levava a dois corredores grandes. Escolheu o da direita e passou perto das portas abertas de quartos vazios. Continuou andando até que viu Rodolfo Lestrange sentado de costas para a porta entreaberta, sentindo o tecido da cama, como se estivesse saudoso de algo. Ali deveria ser o quarto que partilhava com Belatriz, então supôs que ele estivesse sentindo saudades dela. Aquele não deveria ser o _seu_ quarto, era o quarto dele. Passou por mais duas portas até notar que tinha chego no último quarto do corredor.

"Senhora?", uma voz aguda veio por trás de si e se virou. Viu um elfo doméstico vestido em uma fronha branca, tinha os olhos amedrontados e não parecia saber o que fazer. "O mestre me mandou ajuda-la com o banho".

"Quem é você?", perguntou ao elfo. Lógico que sabia o que era um elfo doméstico, mas não imaginava que ele, Rodolfo, fosse ter um naquele fim de mundo.

"Alef, o elfo doméstico, às suas ordens, senhora", a criaturinha disse entrando no quarto e indo em direção a uma porta perto da janela.

Intuiu que deveria entrar naquele quarto junto com o elfo e viu o que tinha lá dentro. O papel de parede era sóbrio, algo entre o cinza e o verde musgo. A cama com dossel estava disposta no meio do quarto e uma escrivaninha estava perto da porta enorme que tinha vista para o jardim. Parecia ser tudo tão fino e caro. Respirou fundo, sufocando o choro e a vontade de fugir. Rodolfo Lestrange detinha a sua varinha, então não era de muita coisa tentar sair dali em usar magia. Suspirou pesadamente e olhou novamente ao seu redor. Andou até a porta e observou o tempo fechado. Já havia sido assim nos últimos dois anos, sentia que poderia ser assim para o resto da vida; não era nenhum pouco animador.

Viu que a sua bolsa estava em cima da cama, pelo menos isso. Ainda poderia ter acesso às suas roupas, os seus livros e algumas coisas que tinha trazido consigo de casa e d'A Toca. Enfiou o braço na abertura e começou a tirar tudo o que tinha dentro e espalhar por cima da cama. Era prudente que algumas coisas ainda permanecessem guardadas para o bem de todos, incluindo as coisas de Harry.

"Eu guardo isso depois, senhora. Venha, o seu banho está pronto", Alef chamou.

"Eu posso pelo menos manter as minhas roupas?", perguntou.

"Sim, o mestre não se importará com isso", disse Alef puxando Hermione pela mão. Com um simples estalar de dedos, ele removeu a roupa da castanha e a deixou nua. Tentou cobrir o corpo em vão e logo se viu entrando na banheira para que ele não precisasse usar de força.

Ele molhou os seus cabelos e deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, percebendo que estava realmente muito suja. A água cristalina logo foi tingida de negro por causa da sujeira impregnada em sua pele: fuligem, poeira, um pouco de lodo, água de chuva, maresia... ele adicionou mais água assim que sentiu que não dava mais para ficar ali. O elfo começou a esfregar o corpo de Hermione com mais força e sentia arder em alguns pontos.

"O mestre estava pior quando chegou aqui, assim como o irmão dele e a senhora Belatriz. Levei horas até desfazer os nós dos cabelos deles", Alef comentou enquanto desfazia os nós dos seus cabelos.

Se tivesse pelo menos escolhido se casar, não teria herdado o nome dele. Tirava um pouco da sua personalidade isso, usar somente o sobrenome de um homem. _Hermione Lestrange_. Agora era cativa _e_ esposa de um Comensal da Morte, não sabia o que Voldemort pretendia com isso tudo, maculando a linhagem pura que ele tanto prezava.

Alef lhe ajudou a sair da banheira e lhe entregou uma toalha fofa para que se enxugasse e fosse para o quarto se vestir. Vestiu o seu único jeans que ainda estava limpo e um suéter azul marinho, presente dos seus pais. Calçou um par de sapatilhas que tinha pego emprestado com Gina antes do casamento de Gui e Fleur e teria de deixar o seu cabelo secar naturalmente.

Alef recolheu as roupas de cima da cama e com outro estalo de dedos, todos os objetos se colocaram em lugares estratégicos do quarto. "Vou levar isso para a lavanderia da casa, antes de anoitecer trago de volta. Não precisa descer, descanse, senhora. Sei que o mestre disse que a senhora cuidaria da casa, mas precisa estar reestabelecida para isso. Eu trarei as suas refeições", e Alef sumiu em um _pop_.

Se sentou na cama e se encostou na cabeceira. Fechou os olhos, sentindo que não lhe custava nada imaginar que aquilo tudo não era verdade.

.

.

.

.

Rodolfo passou o dia quase todo acariciando a roupa de cama do quarto que um dia pertenceu ao seu irmão mais novo. Era triste pensar que Rabby não estaria mais lá para encarar o futuro com ele. Ele teria rido de Severo quando lhe fosse oferecida uma esposa, rido de Rodolfo quando soubesse que ele teria uma nova esposa e teria rido mais ainda por saber que teria alguém para rivalizar em intelecto do que o próprio irmão. Já sentia saudades dele e não sabia o quanto isso o afetaria a partir dali.

Pensou em Bela e em como não seria nunca mais chamado de frouxo ou molenga por ela. O seu peito parecia mais leve ao saber que poderia voltar para casa e não iniciar uma guerra familiar por causa do Lorde das Trevas. Levou semanas até descobrir porque Belatriz estava enclausurada na Mansão Malfoy quando participou da missão para apreender Harry Potter que quase o vitimou, a que foi atingido por Ninfadora Tonks e caiu de sua vassoura. Ouviu o choro de criança pequena na primeira noite e passou a ouvir mais ainda quando o tempo começou a correr. Antonio havia dito que ele não iria querer ver aquilo, que seria demais para o seu orgulho como homem ver a filha da sua mulher com outro homem, mesmo a criança sendo filha do Lorde das Trevas.

Nunca chegou a vê-la, apenas a ouvia chorar e sabia que era uma menina porque Narcisa comentou com ele que não havia motivos para ele se preocupar com ela e que tudo seria resolvido logo. Anos de casamento e tinha concordado com Belatriz de que eles não teriam filhos, nem precisariam tê-los. Era o seu orgulho de homem que estava ferido, de ser publicamente traído e ter de aceitar porque Bela fazia o que queria, tinha as suas próprias leis. Apenas sabia que o nome da menina era Delphini, de resto, não lhe interessava nem o paradeiro.

Se deitou e ficou ali até a hora do jantar, até se esqueceu de almoçar. Jantaria sozinho com a garota e não sabia como se comportar, se enfezava por isso. Teve algumas horas de solteirice e queria aproveitar bem mais que isso. O Lorde sabia que ele agora era o último da sua linhagem e tinha algo que ele não estava compartilhando com eles até que o Potter morresse. Era como se ele quisesse que eles dessem à luz a uma nova geração de Comensais da Morte. Riu ao pensar nisso, não seria provável. Ou seria? Pelo sim e pelo não, poderia manter a sua nova esposa longe do Lorde das Trevas, essa ele não lhe tiraria.

Se levantou e tirou o sobretudo negro, deixando a peça em cima da cama do irmão. Foi em direção às escadas e desceu até a sala de jantar, por sorte hoje não receberia ninguém. Já eram quase oito da noite quando se sentou à mesa e a comida logo foi servida por Alef.

"Aonde está a garota Granger?", perguntou sem direcionar olhar algum ao elfo.

"Está dormindo, mestre. Ela precisa descansar", ele respondeu.

"Dormindo, é? Ela parecia muito cansada?", perguntou com uma pontada de desdém. Ele havia passado catorze anos em Azkaban, não poderia estar pior que ele.

"Amanhã cedo ela já estará reestabelecida o suficiente para cuidar da casa, posso garantir.

Comeu em silêncio até que sentiu a sua fome ser saciada. Bebeu um copo de uísque de fogo depois do jantar e protelou o máximo que conseguiu para subir, comeu até mais chocolates do que deveria. Anos sem dividir a cama com alguém, a sensação seria nova. Tudo novo de novo.

Rodolfo subiu as escadas e andou pelo corredor da direita, parando na última porta do corredor. Era o quarto dele e tinha uma pessoa lá, ocupando a sua cama. A educação lhe manou bater na porta de carvalho, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu novamente e mais uma vez ninguém respondeu. Girou a maçaneta e viu um corpo estirado na cama, dormindo. Os cabelos rebeldes já estavam secos e ela vestia um penhoar de seda verde por cima de um short e uma camiseta da Grifinória. Estava delicadamente posta com a cabeça no travesseiro fofo. Continuava sendo a primeira vez em anos que tinha uma mulher na sua cama.

Decidiu ficar por ali, observando a sua nova esposa dormir. Se sentou ao lado dela na cama e levitou um livro até o seu colo, abrindo na página em que tinha parado. Os minutos foram passando e o sono foi chegando para Rodolfo. Tirou os óculos de leitura do rosto e os colocou junto ao livro no criado-mudo à direita da cama. Se levantou e começou a se despir, trazendo para si uma calça de pijamas com a varinha. Foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e depois voltou, pronto para se deitar ao lado de Hermione.

Acordou no meio da noite com a garota se mexendo bastante ao seu lado. Coçou os olhos e viu que ela estava suada e descabelada, gemendo coisas sem nexo e lacrimejando. Não sabia o que fazer, de verdade. Belatriz raramente precisava de conforto e, se precisava, recorria a Narcisa. Franziu o cenho e hesitantemente aproximou a sua mão do ombro de Hermione. A cutucou algumas vezes e nada da garota acordar. Começou a de fato se preocupar com ela e passou a sacudi-la com um pouco mais de força.

"Granger! Granger, acorda!", falou e nada acontecia, começou a ficar com medo de ela estar entrando em transe por causa do pesadelo, não era muito comum, mas acontecia. Às vezes as lembranças ruins são tão fortes que fica fácil se perder nelas quando se está dormindo. Tentou mais algumas vezes e nada ainda. "Granger!", continuou tentando. Já estava perdendo a fé quando ela abriu os olhos, assustada e ofegando.

Viu que ela começou a chorar um pouco, baixo. Ficou sem ação quando ela se virou de costas para ele e se cobriu. Ficou lá, deitada como se estivesse sozinha. Não entendeu muito bem isso, imaginava que ela precisaria de algum tipo de conforto por causa disso, mas viu o braço dela e o que Bela tinha feito.

Bom, se o intuito da sua esposa morta era ter quebrado a alma da sua nova esposa, ela conseguiu. Não saberia se um dia ela seria capaz de recolher os seus próprios cacos, vê-la daquele jeito tocou uma parte de Rodolfo que ele pensou que estava adormecida há décadas: empatia. Tornou a se deitar e enrolou o seu dedo indicador em uma ponta de cabeloe dela, ela nem sentiria.

 **(Shot in the Dark – Within Temptation)**

 _Num piscar de olho eu posso ver dentro dos seus olhos_

 _Enquanto eu deito acordado ainda ouço os seus choros_

 _E isso machuca, machuca tanto_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** aproveitando o espaço para responder também o de Strange, Love, porque sim kkkk amorinha, feliz aniversário, nunca foi tão certeiro, então, um presente :) foi um modo que encontrei d te agradecer por não ter sumido ou desistido de nós (a história e eu), obrigada mesmo, de coração... e eu disse que não ficaríamos sem Dolfo e Mione por um bom tempo. Espero ver você sempre aqui também XD

* * *

Gostaram?


	3. Chapter 3

Gentneys, como vão neste domingo? Espero que bem, mesmo :)

Aqui está mais um capítulo prontinho; eu esperava postar só no meio da semana, mas fiquei tão ansiosa para mostrar logo isso a vocês que a minha ansiedade venceu kk XD

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 por comentar no capítulo anterior :)

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _Much has changed since the last time and I fell a little less certain now_

 _You know I jumped at the first sign, tell me only if it's real_

Rodolfo acordou com a chuva caindo lá fora, fazendo barulho suficiente para que acordasse. Era incomum para maio, geralmente já estava fazendo calor anunciando o verão. Estralou os dedos das mãos e dos pés e notou um peso por cima das suas pernas. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu que uma das pernas de Hermione estava por cima das suas, flexionada, assim como o cotovelo esquerdo dela lhe cutucava as costelas. Engoliu a seco esse momento e bocejou.

Se desvencilhou do toque de Hermione Granger até conseguir sair da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro. Se trancou lá dentro no intuito de tomar banho e escovar os dentes, sabia que o dia poderia ser longo e isso lhe incomodava um pouco.

Respirou debaixo do chuveiro tentando entender porque havia acordado com o dedo ainda enrolado nos cabelos dela. Se enxugou e destrancou a porta, percebendo que ela ainda dormia pesadamente. Se perguntou há quanto tempo ela não dormia de verdade. Os seus anos em Azkaban não lhe foram gentis nesse quesito, tinha dormido uma semana quase inteira depois da primeira fuga, queria aproveitar ao máximo o conforto das camas da Mansão Malfoy. Se vestiu de negro e calçou as botas por cima da calça de tecido grosso que vestia, eram de couro de dragão. Usou um feitiço de tempo e viu que ainda era muito cedo, nem bem seis da manhã. Saiu do quarto e deixou a garota sozinha, Alef a acordaria quando chegasse às sete em ponto.

Desceu as escadas indo em direção à biblioteca, estava fazendo pesquisas ao Lorde mesmo isso não sendo o seu melhor campo, era inteligente, mas tinha consciência de que Rabastan era mais. Entrou no cômodo e viu Leaf deitado sobre as patas, dormindo. Como poderia ser possível que um filhote dormisse tanto? Estava quase na hora de dar comida a ele e Alef depois faria isso.

"Vamos acordar, amiguinho? Já é manhã e você precisa conhecer uma pessoa", disse se sentindo idiota ao conversar com um cão. O cachorrinho bocejou e se deitou com a barriga para cima, esperando um afago do tutor. "Você é muito manhoso, Leaf, Rabby acostumou você muito mal enquanto estive fora". O cão era grande, um filhote enorme de labrador negro que havia sido presente de Narcisa quando ele caiu da vassoura enquanto buscavam por Harry Potter há quase um ano, ela achou que ele precisaria de companhia e um cachorro poderia ser uma opção segura. Não podia negar, sempre foi afeiçoado a animais, eles transmitiam mais confiança que seres humanos.

Chamou e o cão de sentou no sofá aonde ele mesmo ficaria depois de achar algo que considerasse interessante para a sua pesquisa, algo lhe dizia no seu íntimo que o Lorde estava tramando algo e que só conseguiria quando tivesse tudo planejado. Passou os dedos pelas prateleiras e notou volumes que não estavam lá antes. Haviam alguns manuais de magia de Hogwarts, exemplares recentes, fora alguns outros livros de feitiços que sequer tinha visto, tais como edições de colecionador da obra de Gilderoy Lockhart, _Feitiços de Proteção: Um Guia Completo Para se Proteger Contra Bruxos das Trevas_ , _Como Aumentar a Sua Mala Por Dentro_ e _Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_. O último era um livro de contos infantis, a sua mãe mesmo contou alguns deles para ele quando era criança.

Ouviu um _pop_ na sala e percebeu que Alef estava lá. "O que esses livros estão fazendo aqui, Alef?"

"São os livros de senhora Hermione, ela os tirou da bolsa ontem e os trouxe para cá assim que ela dormiu", o elfo falou abaixando a cabeça. "Posso retirá-los se o senhor quiser, levar de volta para o quarto".

"Não, pode deixar aqui, agora ela é tão senhora desta casa quanto eu", falou indiferente. "Já são quase sete da manhã, vá acordá-la. A partir de hoje ela vai ajudar você".

"Mas por quê, mestre? A senhora Belatriz não fazia os afazeres domésticos", o ouviu perguntar.

"Mas Hermione os fará, criatura!", falou firme. "Ela precisa fazer alguma coisa nessa casa, não só ficar trancada no quarto criando teias". Bom, isso a manteria ocupada e cansada, então ela não pensaria tanto nos amigos rebeldes e dormiria uma noite inteira sem pesadelos.

Escolheu um volume qualquer e se sentou, nem sabia mais o que estava procurando. Leaf colocou a cabeça no seu colo e então correu os dedos pela cabeça do animal, acarinhando até ouvir um ronco baixo vindo da sua perna: ele tinha dormido de novo. Riu e leu até achar que a fome estava lhe incomodando. Não precisou chamar, Alef materializou uma cesta de pãezinhos, um pote de geleia, queijo branco e chá. Não era segredo que aquele era o seu lugar favorito da casa, então não mudaria os seus hábitos pela garota.

Provou o chá que estava na xícara e pelo menos ela sabia fazê-lo decentemente. Pegou um dos brioches e passou a geleia de mirtilos, era a sua favorita. Comeu até se sentir saciado, mal tocou no queijo.

Alguns pensariam que estava se escondendo ali, sem querer fazer contato com o mundo. Era melhor assim, apreciava o silêncio da sua biblioteca ou o barulho da chuva caindo lá fora, eram as pequenas coisas que sempre gostou durante a sua vida toda e quase não tinha. Assim, não gostava mais tanto da chuva por causa de Azkaban, lá chovia o tempo todo e não era mais tão prazeroso ouvir, mas aquele chuvisco caindo fora das janelas sempre dava muito o que pensar.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da lareira, não estava fagulhando nada, não entendeu. Aconteceu mais uma vez e mais alto. Se aproximou e viu Astolfo Greengrass nas chamas, não sabia o que o homem poderia querer consigo.

"Oh, Rodolfo, como vai?", ele perguntou sério e talvez até um pouco desconfortável. "Eu, er, queria saber se podemos marcar um jantar entre as nossas _famílias_... apenas se você quiser, claro, para começar a socializar esses novos _membros_ à nossa comunidade", o ouviu dizer incerto. Greengrass não parecia ser do tipo de homem que estaria a serviço do Lorde e isso o deixava curioso.

Ponderou alguns segundos e obteve a sua resposta. "Sim, pode ser", disse indiferente.

"Ah, que bom, então. Aguardo você e a sua, er, sua nova esposa à noite. Falarei com Gemma para começarmos os preparativos. Até mais tarde".

Não sabia direito o que Astolfo Greengrass pretendia, mas estava intuindo que de lá não sairia algo normal. Olhou no seu relógio de pulso viu que já tinha se passado algum tempo desde o café da manhã. Estava tão concentrado em reler sobre fungos e ervas mágicas que não viu a comida ser retirada da mesinha. Gritou por Alef e o elfo logo apareceu na biblioteca.

"A garota tem alguma roupa decente para vestir? Vamos sair hoje à noite para a casa de Astolfo Greengrass, temos um jantar lá", falou ao elfo enquanto recolocava o livro no lugar.

"Bom, ela tem um bocado daquelas roupas dos trouxas, mas trouxe um vestido vermelho consigo, parecer ser para ocasiões especiais. Vou limpá-lo com mais esmero e estará pronto até a hora de ela se arrumar", viu a criaturinha desaparecer novamente.

Saiu da biblioteca e andou até a sala de estar. Viu de longe a garota com um espanador nas mãos subindo em um banquinho. Ela iria limpar o retrato do seu pai e aquilo não seria bom.

" _Sua idiota sangue-ruim, o que pensa que está fazendo aqui? Algum dos meus filhos ficou maluco? Saia desta casa antes que minha nora, a adorável Belatriz, mate você_ ", o quadro de Radolfo Lestrange berrou. Ela se desequilibrou e quase caiu do banco.

Estalou os dedos e a cortina se fechou, deixando o quadro grunir baixo. Ela olhou em sua direção e a última coisa que sentiu antes de subir as escadas foi o olhar dela penetrando as suas costas enquanto subia os degraus.

.

.

.

.

Bom, agora era mais que certo que Rodolfo Lestrange não fazia questão dela ali. Achava que ele a tinha pego para servir de elfo doméstico. Também começou a formular a teoria de que ele a ignoraria pelo resto da vida, seria melhor assim. Teve certeza de que havia sido ele a fechar as cortinas do quadro quando o viu subir as escadas. Já estava quase na hora do almoço e Alef tinha dito que ela deveria limpar a sala enquanto ele cozinhava. Se dependesse somente dela, já teria libertado Alef.

O elfo lhe explicou que ela deveria fazer as tarefas domésticas junto dele já que a casa era muito grande e o seu mestre não tinha outro elfo. Era o seu instinto de sobrevivência dizendo que se ela não fizesse, talvez não durasse mais muito tempo ali. Já tinha limpado a sala de jantar, a sala de jogos, polido a prataria e logo limparia a sala de estar, não era muito grande mesmo, eles utilizavam mais a antessala para as comemorações pelo que Alef contou.

Ouvir insultos daquele quadro não seria muito diferente do que voltar a ouvir o quadro de Walburga Black naquele verão em que passou no Largo Grimmauld. Assim que terminou, retornou à cozinha e viu que o almoço estava pronto, com Alef começando a materializar as coisas para a sala de jantar.

"O mestre disse que vai comer no quarto, a senhora pode ir para a sala de jantar", o elfo disse calmo.

"Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo, Alef", disse quieta.

"Não, não vai. A senhora vai comer na sala de jantar", o elfo insistiu e sabia que dali não sairia algo bom se continuasse a se negar como no café da manhã. Andou sozinha até a sala de jantar e viu a mesa posta. Quando ia se sentar na cadeira à esquerda da cabeceira, Alef a conteve. "Não, senhora! O mestre Rabastan se sentava nesse lugar. Sente na frente dele, por favor".

Seguiu até o outro lado da mesa e se sentou. "Belatriz se sentava aqui, não?", perguntou.

"Sim, se sentava. Esse é o lugar a Madame Lestrange, por tradição. Você é a Madame Lestrange agora", ele falou enquanto estalava os dedos fazendo uma porção generosa de comida fosse para o seu prato. "Coma bem, a senhora vai sair com o mestre hoje à noite".

"O seu _mestre_ disse para onde vamos?", perguntou temerosa.

"Vão jantar na casa de Astolfo Greengrass. O seu vestido estará pronto até a hora de se arrumar. Com a sua licença", e o elfo desapareceu.

Comeu e se levantou, retirando o seu prato, mas sendo impedida na metade do caminho por Alef. Ele disse que deveria subir e descansar para o jantar de logo mais. Não tinha a sua varinha e estava refém dessas pequenas e incômodas situações. Subiu as escadas e viu que mais uma vez o Lestrange estava no quarto ao lado do seu. Dessa vez estava deitado na cama, com um livro sobre o peito. Ouviu um choro vindo do corredor e se virou, olhando um cachorro grande sentado.

"Quem é você, amigo?", perguntou curiosa. Andou até ele e se ajoelhou, vendo um pingente pender da coleira de couro. _Leaf_. "Você é dele, então". O cão chegou mais perto do seu rosto e lambeu a sua bochecha, depois colocou a pata na sua coxa e uivou baixinho. Os cães faziam isso quando estavam chamando o resto do que pensava ser o seu grupo. O animal disparou em direção ao quarto em que o seu tutor estava e se deitou elegantemente na cama. Sorriu com isso e rumou o seu quarto.

Ainda não sabia fazer magia sem varinha direito e isso a deixava muito mais chateada do que pensava, os seus últimos treinos tinham sido antes do sexto ano n'A Toca. Se sentou na poltrona grande que havia no quarto e apenas olhou para o nada, se lembrando que as coisas de Harry ainda estavam na sua bolsa. Seria doloroso demais ir até lá ver tudo aquilo, já bastava se lembrar a cada momento que ele não estava mais lá. Não soube por quanto tempo dormiu, mas acordou sendo chamada por Alef com ele dizendo que deveria tomar banho para começar a se arrumar. Andou até o banheiro e fechou a porta.

Deixou a água cair pelo seu corpo e levar as lágrimas com ela, o banho tinha se tornado o seu refúgio, nele poderia chorar à vontade. Escovou os dentes e prendeu os cabelos de forma simples, estava com sorte de eles não estarem tão revoltosos nesse dia. Quando saiu, viu em um cabide o vestido vermelho que tinha usado no casamento de Gui e Fleur, lavado e passado junto com o seu par de sapatilhas pretas. Se vestiu e se calçou, descendo logo em seguida.

Viu que o Lestrange estava com um copo de uísque de fogo na mão, não se importando muito com o que ela estava fazendo. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas quando a viu, como se estivesse dizendo _nada mal_ por dentro.

"Venha, vamos aparatar lá fora", ele falou para segui-la. Desceu as escadas do jardim e foi até próximo de uma árvore. Sentiu ele segurando o seu braço e se percebeu em outro lugar depois que a soltou.

Era uma casa normal, por assim dizer, bem parecida com as que ficavam nos bairros residenciais trouxas. Pintada de marfim e cinza claro, viu Rodolfo Lestrange bater com uma bengala três vezes na porta. Uma garota da sua altura abriu, viu o sorriso dela morrer quando percebeu quem era. Astoria Greengrass pediu que entrassem e depois fechou a porta atrás deles. Era uma casa bonita, talvez tivesse algum tipo de feitiço de expansão porque parecia realmente maior por dentro. Andou até a sala de estar, vendo Olívio Wood e Jorge, acabado, sentado em um canto. Quando a viu, Jorge Weasley correu até a castanha e abraçou até tirá-la do chão.

"Você está bem, achamos que poderia ter sofrido alguma coisa ou até mesmo morrido, Hermione", Olívio disse abraçando-a depois de Jorge.

"Sim, estou bem. Eu não sabia que vocês tinham ficado com as irmãs Greengrass. Vocês já conseguiram ir à Toca? E Luna, Neville, Ron e Gina? Como estão os seus pais, Jorge?", sabia que estava perguntando demais e isso poderia ser mal visto por todos. Olhou para trás e viu Rodolfo olhá-la severamente e uma mulher, julgou ser a senhora Greengrass, lhe sorriu simples.

"Estávamos somente esperando vocês dois chegarem, a mesa já está posta", a mulher falou. "Sou Gemma, querida, mãe das garotas. Venha, vamos ter um excelente tempo juntos".

Se sentou entre Jorge e Rodolfo, com o gêmeo tocando a sua mão. Ele parecia tão abatido em seu luto por Fred e ainda por cima estava passando por isso sozinho. O jantar foi servido e todos comeram em silêncio, salvo por um comentário ou outro de Astolfo e Gemma Greengrass em relação às filhas, aos casamentos das duas. Descobriu que Jorge e Astoria estavam apenas noivos devida a idade dela. Olívio e Dafne estavam oficialmente casados e ouviu que eles não pararam de discutir um minuto por causa de quadribol. Pelo menos ele tinha achado alguém parecido com ele. Alguns pares pareciam que não funcionariam nunca, tipo ela e Rodolfo Lestrange, um dos mais fiéis servos de Voldemort.

Eventualmente o jantar acabou e todos foram para a sala de estar para jogar conversa fora. Se escorou na parede quando viu Jorge subir as escadas depois de lhe abraçar fortemente mais uma vez. O seu amigo não estava nada bem. Sentiu uma cutucada no seu braço e se virou, vendo Astoria lhe chamar para uma saleta que havia perto dali.

"Como ele é, Granger? Jorge, quando ele está normal, não o conheço direito", ela perguntou envergonhada, sentiu que ela estava genuinamente preocupada com ele pelo modo como mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Cheio de vida, Greengrass. Não é fácil perder alguém, para Jorge deve ser pior ainda perder alguém com quem passou a vida toda. Eu não vou mentir, me deu um desconforto ver o meu amigo assim, desse jeito. Ele está sofrendo tanto, eu sinto. Eu não vou poder estar sempre aqui, cuide dele por mim, certo?"

"Certo, Hermione. Nenhum de nós queria estar nessa situação, mas eu agradeço por ter sido colocada com Jorge. Ele e Fred me fizeram rir uma vez quando estava em Hogwarts porque eu estava chorando por conta do que Dafne disse", ela falou.

"O que a sua irmã falou?", perguntou.

"Disse que eu não deveria me misturar com sangues-ruins por causa da minha amizade com uma lufana. Ela morreu durante a batalha, era uma boa amiga, Hermione. E depois, eles acenderam fogos de artifício no lago para mim, acho que Jorge nem se lembra disso".

"Ele vai lembrar, Astoria", sorriu simples. "Cuide dele, por favor. O que ele mais precisa agora é cuidado e carinho, você pode dar isso de sobra, eu sei".

Passou mais alguns minutos conversando com a garota até que Olívio apareceu dizendo que ela Rodolfo já deveriam ir. Andou até a sala de estar e se despediu dos dois, os Greengrass, estranhando tamanha acessibilidade. Foi até o exterior da casa e se sentiu sendo puxada para dentro de Rodolfo, assim como da primeira vez.

Desaparataram no jardim e entraram na Mansão Lestrange pela mesma porta do dia anterior. Rodolfo Lestrange mais uma vez subiu as escadas e não disse mais nada.

 **(Buried Alive – Avenged Sevenfold)**

 _Muito tinha mudado desde a última vez e eu me sinto mesmo certo agora_

 _Você sabe que eu pulei no primeiro sinal, me diga apenas que isto é real_

* * *

Gostaram?


	4. Chapter 4

Enton, gentneys, estão gostando dessa pontualidade toda? Confesso que estou amando e me sentindo até mais produtiva depois que aderi à moda da agenda :v

Coloco tudo o que tenho que fazer, o que escrever, que dia postar :D

Ah, acredito que alguns de vocês tenham lido O Children, a minha fic Harmony... Então, acho que teremos meio que uma continuação dela que será postada no dia 25 de dezembro! Um capítulo especial de Natal :D

Agradecimentos a Felícia Malfoy e LadyHakuraS2 pelos comentários anteriores :)

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _The cold embrace that you don't wanna fell, must no be but you know it is real_

 _We're there for you_

Acordou de madrugada com uma mão na sua cabeça. Hermione podia sentir os dedos do homem enlaçados no meio dos seus cabelos e isso era muito estranho. A varinha dele estava pousada na mesinha perto da janela pelo que conseguir ver com a visão ainda turva de sono. Se fosse rápida o suficiente, poderia pegá-la e sumir dali. Precisaria de muito mais calma agora, o seu coração tinha começado a acelerar com a possibilidade. Respirou tão fundo e alto que o homem ao seu lado puxou o seu cabelo de leve, sem querer, apenas para não senti-la mais na sua cabeça. Quando pensou em levantar, o corpo dele a pressionou e sentiu um braço pesado por cima da sua cintura. Seria possível que ele tivesse o sono tão pesado assim? Não bastou sentir o braço dele, Rodolfo Lestrange também começou a roncar baixinho.

Contou até dez e viu que ele não sairia dali, parecia estar dormindo como uma pedra. Lentamente e devagar, afastou a mão dele da sua perna até que sentiu que ela tocou a parte de trás da sua coxa. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e fez um esforço tremendo para se levantar. Conseguiu colocar uma perna para fora da cama, depois ergueu o tronco lentamente e passou a outra perna. Se levantou e começou a andar na ponta dos pés devagar até a mesinha.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?", ouviu a voz grave e sonolenta de Rodolfo perguntar.

"Banheiro", respondeu rapidamente.

"A porta do banheiro fica do outro lado, garota. Quando puser as mãos na minha varinha, você se arrependerá da gracinha pois ela não lhe obedecerá. Vá ao banheiro e volte para a cama, ainda é muito cedo para acordar", ele disse.

Fechou os olhos e se encaminhou ao banheiro, derrotada. Ele sabia cada passo que ela pensava e isso era ridículo. Trancou a porta e se sentou no chão do banheiro por alguns minutos até realmente sentir a necessidade de fazer algo antes de voltar a dormir. Lavou as mãos e retornou para o cômodo, vendo a imagem do homem sem camisa na sua frente. A varinha não mais descansava na mesinha, tampouco as roupas dele estavam jogadas na poltrona. Isso significava que ele havia entendido o que iria fazer.

Tornou a se deitar ao lado dele e dessa vez deu as costas para onde ele estava. Não demorou muito para que sentisse novamente uma mão na sua cabeça. Isso era algum tipo de jogo?

Acordou horas depois sendo chamada por Alef. O elfo disse que o _Monsieur Lestrange_ havia sido chamado para junto do Lorde das Trevas cedo e que logo retornaria, então deveriam terminar o café da manhã logo para que fosse servido às oito em ponto, ele não gostava de atrasos.

Tomou banho e se arrumou como se nada de ruim houvesse no mundo. A diferença era que havia e isso não seria nada fácil dali para a frente. Desceu as escadas e rumou à cozinha, pelo menos achou que estava indo para a cozinha, aquela casa era um labirinto de tão grande. Pelo corredor que dava em direção à cozinha, passou pela biblioteca e percebeu que o homem já estava de volta e não estava sozinho, tinha companhia. Reconheceria Dolohov aonde quer que estivesse e com quem estivesse. Pareciam conversar algo sem notar que havia mais uma pessoa na casa e que poderiam ser pegos nisso. No final, poderia ser interessante colher informações para o futuro, ainda não tinha perdido a sua fé na causa.

"... seguro devolver?", o homem com sotaque russo carregado disse.

"Sim, é seguro. Ela não pode entrar lá de novo, Antonio, está sozinha. Acho que estou começando a entender porque o Lorde _me deu_ _a sangue-ruim_ ", bom, isso provou que não deveria esperar nenhum pingo de respeito vindo de Rodolfo Lestrange, já tinha ficado bem claro isso.

"Mas vocês ainda não, você sabe...?", Dolohov perguntou rindo a Rodolfo.

"Isso não é da sua conta, Dolohov. Agora se mande, você disse que precisava tomar conta da sua esposa", o ouviu dizer duro ao russo.

"Está bem, está bem. Mas eu sei que você vai deixar escapar alguma coisa um dia. Até mais ver", ouviu afastar uma grade, talvez estivesse pegando a rede de flu.

Respirou fundo e passou despretensiosa pela porta que estava fechada, apenas fazendo sombra para dentro da biblioteca. Continuou o seu caminho até a cozinha e viu Alef com tudo quase pronto. Tocou a bancada de mármore e suspirou, estava vendo a magia acontecer como se fosse somente uma trouxa casada com um bruxo.

"Senhora, vai tomar café na sala de jantar com o Mestre, apresse-se", ele falou quieto.

Hermione não argumentou, não sabia se isso seria pior do que ser ignorada. Até torcia para ser deixada de lado mais vezes, estava começando a ver que sobreviveria bem ali sem precisar ser incomodada. Entrou na sala de jantar e viu o homem já sentado na cadeira na cabeceira da mesa, dando um pedaço de pão ao cachorro. Esperou um pouco e observou.

"Você está esperando o quê? Ande, sente-se e coma em silêncio", ele disse sem lhe direcionar um olhar sequer.

Hermione se sentou ao lado dele e logo o seu copo encheu-se sozinho de suco de abóbora. Aquilo parecia familiar demais. Se lembrou dos seus dias n'A Toca e foi mais além no passado, dos dias em que fazia isso com os seus pais. Não pode deixar de se emocionar ao lembrar deles, ainda estavam na Austrália e sem nenhuma lembrança da própria filha. Seria melhor assim, que continuassem assim. Enxugou um pouco das lágrimas com a manga da camisa de flanela quadriculada e suspirou, atraindo a atenção do homem.

"O que houve?", ele perguntou com o cenho franzido em curiosidade.

"Nada", respondeu com vago medo do que ele poderia fazer.

"O que houve?", ele insistiu firmemente, não se daria por vencido tão rápido pelo que notou.

"Eu só lembrei dos meus pais", respondeu a verdade, mas não daria toda ela para ele.

"Trouxas, não? Aonde eles estão?", Rodolfo Lestrange parecia demasiado interessado na sua história de vida e isso lhe incomodou.

"Eu não sei", respondeu mais uma vez e escolhendo omitir algumas coisas. "Eles desapareceram, nunca mais os vi".

"Coma rápido, hoje vamos ao Ministério assinar mais alguns papéis desse casamento", ele falou.

Queria poder perguntar o porquê de irem. Não estava nem há dois dias naquela casa e parecia meio improvável que ele a deixasse sair a seu bel-prazer. Mordiscou uma torrada sem o mínimo ânimo, a sua ansiedade de não conseguir prever os movimentos seguintes a deixava sem fome e completamente gelada por dentro.

Viu Rodolfo terminar de comer, se levantar e voltar para a biblioteca. Alef não demorou a aparecer, ele estalou os dedos e tudo o que estava na mesa sumiu de repente. Ele disse que tinha separado um casaco para ela, podia ser primavera, mas estava mais frio que nos últimos anos.

O seu casaco estava posto delicadamente sobre o encosto da poltrona e subiu para escovar os dentes, precisaria fazer isso antes de sair. Ao descer, viu que o Lestrange estava de braços cruzados ao lado da poltrona esperando que se vestisse. Colocou o casaco e saiu com ele pela porta da frente, aparatando antes mesmo que descesse devidamente os degraus da escada.

.

.

.

.

Ela era estranha, Rodolfo anotou mentalmente. Quando viu Arthur Weasley, ela correu e o abraçou como se faz com o próprio pai. Draco tinha dito que ela passava alguns dias das férias de verão com os Weasley e talvez visse no homem uma figura paterna. Não teria deixado que fizesse isso, mas não poderia mantê-la sob feitiço de encarceramento, era demais até para ele.

Tinha ido assinar a devolução da varinha dela para si. Ainda era dela, mas estava diferente. Tinham posto um rastreador: se ela espirrasse, saberia quando e como ela limpou o nariz. Viu o homem passar os dedos no rosto dela acariciando como um pai faz com a sua filha, ela deveria significar muito para eles. Não ouviu muito do que estavam conversando, porém, ouviu quando ele disse que tinha certeza que ela e um tal de Ronald ficariam juntos no final. Descobriria quem de fato era Ronald Weasley.

Respirou aliviado quando voltaram para a casa, ela ainda não sabia que ele tinha a varinha dela realmente em posse, faria um estrago e tanto se descobrisse. Tinha começado a repensar algumas coisas e poderia fazê-la ter acesso à biblioteca e aos jardins, isso seria uma ideia boa. Ainda não tinham consumado os seus votos, então ela não teria como sair dali mesmo.

Pediu que ela o acompanhasse e assim ouviu os passos atrás de si, Alef já tinha desligado a rede de flu a essa altura, não teria problemas. Abriu as portas de correr da biblioteca de deixou que ela visse aquele mundo de livros em dois andares. Tinha a parte de baixo e mais um mezanino com algumas centenas de livros sobre as artes das trevas. Estranhou a si mesmo quando realizou que queria que ela se distraísse mais do que limpando janelas.

"Pode entrar, agora é tão sua quanto minha", falou em tom baixo o suficiente para que ela prestasse atenção nele.

"Por que?", ela perguntou.

"Você agora é uma Lestrange pelo casamento, tem direito a estar aqui tanto quando eu", respondeu.

Leram em silêncio até Alef anunciar que levaria o jantar para a biblioteca. Pelo menos ele tinha feito quiches e isso era um motivo para pelo menos sorrir nesta noite. Estava lendo sobre pragas domésticas em um dos livros de Gilderoy Lockhart quando viu que a garota já estava sonolenta. Ainda não eram nem oito da noite! Ela bocejava e não conseguia se conter muito, se demorasse demais, dormiria sentada ali. Disse que ela deveria se servir logo e comer algo quente antes de se deitar.

Ela comia elegantemente mesmo com um livro apoiado na jarra de suco de abóbora, talvez fizesse isso há anos. Riu e se lembrou com tristeza de Rabastan, o seu irmão e ela tinham muito em comum, de verdade. Repetiu a sua refeição e refilou a sua taça usando mágica sem varinha. Contou mentalmente quanto tempo ela conseguiria levar para ler o livro. A louça foi retirada, a sobremesa servida e ela continuou lá. Pelo menos a torta de chocolate estava gostosa e o clima, ameno.

Começou a sentir o cansaço do corpo e da mente quando acordou assustado, sem perceber que já tinha cochilado um pouco. Coçou os olhos e viu que Hermione estava dormindo sentada, com a cabeça flexionada para a direita e as pernas esticadas até quase a mesinha de centro. O peito dela levantava e abaixava de forma compassada, parecia que ela já estava dormindo há alguns minutos, assim como ele. Se levantou bocejando e recolheu os livros, enviando todos aos seus devidos lugares usando a varinha. Olhou para ela e pensou alguns segundos, não seria justo deixa-la lá enquanto usufruía da cama, reconhecia que ela havia passado quase um ano fugindo e não foi encontrada até que ela e os amigos dissessem o nome do Lorde das Trevas. Se pelo menos tivessem continuado calados, o jogo de gato e rato não teria tido o fim que teve.

Desajeitadamente, pegou a garota nos braços e carregou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto. Teve sorte de ela ser leve e ter o sono pesado, ainda não estava reestabelecido completamente. Poderia ter feito isso usando magia, seria mais simples, mas ela poderia se assustar se acordasse e isso o desconcentraria, então ela cairia no chão. Segurando-a como estava fazendo, poderia pelo menos contê-la caso acordasse.

A porta do quarto já estava aberta e ele a colocou na cama, tirando os sapatos e observando os pés pequenos dela, eram bonitos pelo menos. Não tinha tido intimidade com Bela e não se imaginava tendo algum tipo disso com Hermione a ponto de retirar as suas roupas. Afrouxou a camisa de botões quadriculada que ela usava quando notou que havia uma segunda, fina, por dentro.

Ainda era relativamente cedo. Se sentou ao lado dela e chamou por Alef, com o elfo levando para dentro do quarto mais uma fatia da torta de chocolate pois estava ansioso. Era como a sua mãe, comia chocolates quando algo lhe incomodava e não sabia dizer o que era. Terminou de comer o doce e se levantou para escovar os dentes e trocar de roupas, vestindo um pijama confortável. Se deitou ao lado de Hermione e se juntou a ela debaixo do lençol fino. Olhou para o teto do dossel da cama e observou as inscrições em runas antigas.

Começou a pensar demais no que viria pela frente, com tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. O corpo de Belatriz ainda estava quente quando fez os seus votos a outra mulher, uma _nascida trouxa_ , precisava se referir a ela assim agora. Pelo menos os Greengrass pareciam estar lidando melhor com essa situação, uma adição dupla à família. Imaginou o que Astolfo teria feito para que conseguisse tal coisa. Rodolfo mesmo fez vista grossa por cima do seu orgulho, Parkinson também deve ter feito algo muito importante para que lhe fosse dado o Weasley mais novo.

Pelo que Draco comentou, todos eles tinham sido pessoas de extrema importância para Harry Potter: Ronald Weasley tinha sido o seu melhor e mais leal amigo; Hermione Granger tinha sido a sua melhor amiga e confidente; Ginevra Weasley tinha sido o seu amor de juventude pelo que ouviu; Cho Chang tinha sido uma breve namorada; Jorge Weasley tinha sido um grande amigo e sócio do Potter, pelo menos achava isso quando lhe contaram sobre as Gemialidades Weasley; Neville Longbottom era o filho de Franco e Alice, os aurores cuja tortura tinha sido cúmplice com o seu irmão; Olívio Wood era capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória quando Potter começou a jogar pelo time de sua casa; e Luna Lovegood havia sido uma das amigas mais íntimas, chegando a quase se equiparar a Hermione na vida do garoto.

Não era possível que todos eles tivessem feito coisas as quais imaginava para merecer isso. Gemma e Astolfo pelo menos não.

Notou quando ela se virou na cama ainda em seu sono pesado. Algumas coisas passaram pela sua cabeça e a primeira delas foi de fazer como fez nas últimas duas noites, passar as mãos em seus cabelos revoltosos e castanhos para que ela sofresse menos com os pesadelos. Depois outra coisa lhe veio à mente: viu que ela era bastante receptiva com abraços. Não demoraria muito para que ela se revirasse completamente na cama em meio a sonhos ruins, então fez o que a sua mãe muitas vezes fez com ele.

Passou um braço desajeitadamente ao redor da cintura de Hermione Granger e deixou o seu rosto de afundar naquele mar castanho de fios rebeldes. Se aconchegou o mais confortável que conseguiu sem morrer sufocado. O seu corpo já estava bastante colado no dela quando o sono enfim veio.

 **(The Haunting – Avantasia)**

 _O abraço frio que você não sentir, não deve ser, mas você sabe que é_

 _Estamos lá por você_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Astoria vai ser peça fundamental para a recuperação do Jorge, ele merece ser cuidado por alguém que sabe o significado de cuidar :) Mione e Dolfo se enroscando no sono vai ser mais recorrente agora, pode apostar rs :D profissionalismo batendo na porta, to anotando tudo na agenda, minha produtividade melhorou bastante depois disso (pena que só usei uns dois meses da que ganhei da faculdade hahahahaha mas já adquiri a de 2017).

* * *

Gostaram?

Crushing Room vai ser atualizada ainda neste final de semana :)


	5. Chapter 5

Gentneys! Feliz Natal pra todo mundo

Como foi para vocês? Aqui foi meio quieto, sem muito barulho. Muito melhor assim :)  
Eu não pretendia postar hoje, mas os dedinhos ficaram coçando porque esse capítulo tá pronto desde anteontem XD  
Agradecimentos a LaduHakuraS2 por comentar no capítulo anterior *-*  
Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much the time cannot erase_

Rodolfo pensou que ela fosse se assustar bastante quando acordasse durante a madrugada com ele agarrado a ela. Ele mesmo se estranhou ao estar assim. As noites seguintes foram do mesmo modo. Logo ela já estava lá há uma semana e a casa continuava silenciosa. Percebia que ela parecia viver o seu próprio luto dentro daquelas paredes, dentro dos olhos assustados dela quando os abria no meio da noite depois dos pesadelos. Viu o quanto ela ainda estava assustada por essa situação a qual foram forçados, esperando ser morta ou seriamente torturada a qualquer momento, imaginava.

Não tinham trocado muitas palavras a mais do que as daquele dia, ela sabia o que tinha que fazer e ele também. Ainda não tinha sido chamado pelo Lorde das Trevas durante esse tempo todo, fora a vez em que retornou para casa com Antonio, só tinha ido à Mansão Malfoy duas vezes para obter informações sobre o tal Ronald Weasley.

Severo disse que ele era um rapaz comum, vindo de uma família enorme e insignificante, mal tinha onde cair morto e que era apaixonado por Hermione Granger desde que estavam no sexto ano. Bom, essa última informação o fez ficar pensativo demais, ele era apaixonado pela sua esposa. Tinha se prometido quando a buscou em Azkaban que ninguém lhe tiraria outra esposa, faria isso ser mais que válido. Severo também disse que o Lorde garantiu uma vaga para ela em Hogwarts para que concluísse o seu último ano, o que era estranho.

Rodolfo era orgulhoso, só tinha estudado com Belatriz pois ela reprovou alguns anos em Hogwarts e isso fez com que eles se encontrassem na sala de aula. Não podia negar, pelo menos tinha uma noiva inteligente.

Estava sentado em sua poltrona na sala de estar quando viu um vulto passar por detrás da poltrona. Hermione Granger estava com o espanador novamente e achava que limparia aquele cômodo no momento em que comia os seus chocolates, eles ficariam cheio de poeira! Fechou a caixa de papel e se levantou, vendo a garota se assustar com o fato de ele saber dos seus movimentos quase felinos. Deixou que ela passasse o espanador nos móveis e observou tudo atento, como se tivesse experiência em fazer isso. Não era de se estranhar, os pais dela eram trouxas, ela deveria fazer muitas coisas sem a varinha na maior parte do tempo.

Demoraria um pouco para ele começar a sentir uma ponta de confiança por ela, ainda não a conhecia e muitos poucos eram dignos disso nele. Tornou a se sentar quando ela saiu e abriu a sua edição do Profeta Diário. Pelo que leu, tudo estava bem e correndo naturalmente. Não haviam mais os nomes dos amigos de Harry Potter e nem do mesmo na sessão dos procurados. Ele e o seu irmão tinham estado naquela lista por algum tempo até que o Lorde das Trevas assumiu o Ministério da Magia por meio de Pio Thicknesse.

Como sentia a falta de Rabastan! Era o seu companheiro, melhor amigo, sentia por ele coisas que nunca sentira por ninguém, nem mesmo aqueles que se consideravam os seus amigos. Cada canto daquela casa lhe lembrava de Rabby e isso era deprimente. Talvez Hermione estivesse lidando melhor com as suas perdas pois estava em um lugar diferente, não enxergava os seus entes queridos em todos os cantos tal como ele. Aquele lugar também trazia lembranças de Belatriz, mas muito mais do seu irmão mais jovem. Contou as vezes em que o seu irmão se sentou ali com ele apenas para ler ou debochar de alguns colegas que tinha o ego tão inflado quanto o de Bela, Lúcio era um. Ali tinham rido de muitas pessoas e muitas coisas. Suspirou sem nem saber que estava tão emocionado quanto agora. Fungou alto e engoliu aquilo que sabia que sairia dos seus olhos se continuasse a se lembrar desse jeito de Rabastan.

Se levantou e subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao seu quarto. O cômodo estava vazio e viu que agora aquela casa se parecia muito diferente daquela que tinha deixado há dezessete anos. Parecia que estava com mais luz, mais cor. Alguma coisa tinha mudado, só não sabia precisar se isso era bom ou ruim até o momento.

Correu até o seu armário de discos antigos, todos pertencentes à sua mãe já falecida. Ela dizia que Edith Piaf era a sensação do momento quando ela era jovem mesmo sendo uma bruxa de sangue puro. _Dê o seu coração e a sua alma para mim e a vida sempre será a vida em cor de rosa_. Levitou um disco e _La vie em rose_ começou a tocar, a sua mãe cantava isso para ele e Rabby dormirem. Cantarolou em francês e depois se percebeu dançando um pouco desajeitado pelo quarto. Precisava fazer um pouco disso que Bela chamava de _a coisa mais ridícula do mundo, dançar ao som de música dos trouxas_.

Se deixou levar pela música e pelas lembranças, entrando em um estado de nostalgia que se forçava a reprimir por causa de Belatriz. Chorou ao se lembrar de novo do irmão e se permitiu tal ato, só admitia o seu sofrimento a si mesmo. Assim que a música acabou, se sentou no chão e fez uma garrafa de uísque de fogo meio vazia aparecer. Bebeu um pouco do gargalo e chorou mais um pouco. Depois da sua mãe, Rabastan foi a única pessoa por quem Rodolfo demonstrou algum tipo de sentimento que seria considerado bom. Amou o irmão de todo o coração assim como amou a sua mãe.

Enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou da situação que considerava deplorável quando sentiu a marca queimar no seu antebraço esquerdo. Estava sendo chamado verdadeiramente pela primeira vez em uma semana inteira. Se recompôs como pode e desceu as escadas correndo, sabia que seria questionado por estar suado como um porco e cheirando a uísque como um gambá embora soubesse que era impossível ser um híbrido desses dois animais. Com essa piada terrível percebeu que seu humor também estava péssimo.

Passou pela porta da frente e aparatou para a Mansão Malfoy, desparatando no jardim que ficava perto da porta de entrada daquela casa feia. Passou pela porta e viu alguns poucos ali, aquilo nunca era bom. Viu Draco, assustado, ao lado da que julgou ser a garota Weasley, Ginevra. Dolohov pelo menos não estava ali, era um alívio.

"Rodolfo, meu caro. Que bom que respondeu ao meu chamado", o Lorde das Trevas disse sentado em uma grande poltrona de couro marrom, ao lado de Nagini. "Sente-se ao meu lado, Rodolfo, o lugar que um dia pertenceu à sua Belatriz. O meu mais fiel _amigo_ ", percebeu a cautela dele ao escolher a palavra amigo.

Rodolfo era realmente o único que percebia essas coisas? Se sentou ao lado do seu mestre e ele parecia ansioso por algo, que lhe contasse algo. Já o viu desgraçar as mentes de muitos por muito pouco.

"Ela me serve bem, mestre, a sangue ruim", disse tentando soar verdadeiro. Nem conhecia a garota, não sabia se ela realmente lhe servia bem. "Fico demasiado agradecido pela sua gratidão a mim".

"Você me deu muito mais do que imagina, Rodolfo, muito mais do que pode pensar", o ouviu dizer. "Cuide bem do seu brinquedinho, meu bom, não faça como Antonio, ele desperdiçou o seu regalo. Agora vá, apenas queria saber disso".

Viria muito mais dali do que imaginavam, podia sentir nos seus ossos, na sua carne e nos seus pensamentos.

.

.

.

.

Hermione se assustou ao acordar naquela primeira manhã com aquele homem agarrado à sua cintura, como se estivesse lhe protegendo algo, chegou a lutar violentamente contra os braços dele e fosse qual fosse a sua missão naquilo. Na segunda vez também sentiu algo estranho no ar. Todas as vezes consecutivas até o presente momento lhe fizeram sentir coisas estranhas, algo nisso tudo parecia lhe dizer que Rodolfo Lestrange não era de todo mal.

Tinha almoçado sozinha enquanto o seu agora marido era chamado pelo seu Lorde das Trevas. Suspirou fundo e saiu para ver como o céu estava lá fora. Quando olhou para as nuvens, viu que elas pareciam bem mais carregadas que antes. Estavam vivendo tempos negros e o seu coração se apertava cada vez mais. Não tinha companhia e ficar sozinha naquela casa enorme era horrível. Não demorou mais tanto até que Alef a chamasse para entrar quando viu um raio atingir o solo não muito distante dali.

Entrou em passos largos notando que o homem já estava de volta. Decidiu por se aventurar pela biblioteca para passar o tempo, era isso o continuar a esfregar o chão da cozinha, coisa que já tinha feito no dia anterior e sem magia.

Pensou na cena que viu pela manhã no piso superior da casa. Não era segredo que o número de mestiços era enorme na atual sociedade bruxa, mas não era todos os dias que via um puro sangue dançando pelo próprio quarto ao som de Edith Piaf. Era música de trouxas em primeiro lugar. Depois disso o viu se sentar no chão com uma garrafa de uísque no colo e chorar como um bebê chamando baixo por um tal de Rabastan. Bom, sabia que ele tinha um irmão mais jovem com esse nome, Rabastan Lestrange, um dos responsáveis por incapacitar permanentemente Alice e Franco Longbottom, os pais de Neville.

Se sentou no grande sofá e logo viu Alef mandar uma caneca de chocolate quente para a mesinha de centro. Isso era muito parecido com o que a Sra. Weasley fazia. Se lembrava com dor de todos eles: sabia que estavam vivos, mas não tinha acesso a eles, não poderia falar com eles ou visita-los. Seu coração se apertou mais ainda quando lembrou de Harry. Sempre se lembrava dele, era impossível fugir da lembrança do seu melhor amigo. Era por ele que chorava assim como Rodolfo Lestrange chorava pelo irmão. No fim, a guerra tirou mais do que era possível mensurar.

Ouviu um pio de coruja vindo da janela grande e viu uma ave grande na cor de caramelo parada no parapeito com um envelope no bico. Foi até onde ela estava e conseguiu abrir a janela depois de um pouco de esforço, era realmente pesada. A coruja soltou o envelope no chão e se foi, como se estivesse ali apenas para isso. Não parecia uma ave de corujal, não esperou nenhum tipo de pagamento.

Pegou o envelope do chão e receou que fosse alguma correspondência para os Lestrange irmãos. Na parte frontal, era o seu nome que estava escrito. _Sra. Hermione Jean Lestrange. Mansão Lestrange. A Biblioteca. Londres, Inglaterra._ Tinha o selo de Hogwarts no verso, lacrando-o. não podia acreditar... abriu o envelope o mais rápido que conseguiu na intenção de ler o que havia ali.

 _Cara Sra. Lestrange,_

 _Devido aos últimos acontecimentos no Mundo Mágico, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts precisou de alguns dias a mais no ano letivo para fazer reparos em seu espaço físico. Sentimos muito por todo o acontecido e por suas perdas._

 _Informamos à Sra. que o ano letivo será retomado na próxima semana na finalidade de fazer as últimas revisões para os Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia, ou, NIEMs, e aplicação dos mesmos no final do mês de junho._

 _Aguardamos a sua presença,_

 _Severo Snape, Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

Algo muito estranho estava ali. Os nascidos trouxa tinham perdido o direito de estudar em Hogwarts sob a acusação de roubarem a magia dos _verdadeiros_ bruxos. O queriam com ela na escola? Harry tinha lhe contado a verdade sobre o homem, sobre o sentimento dele por Lílian Potter e sobre de que lado ele estava na guerra. Ele pode ter arranjado isso.

Saiu da biblioteca e andou até a varanda que tinha dentro do seu quarto, vendo o homem sentado e tomando chá sob os óculos de sol grandes. Se aproximou calmamente e respirando fundo. Seria a primeira vez que trocaria mais que meia dúzia de palavras

"Sr. Lestrange?", perguntou receosa. Não obteve resposta alguma. "Sr. Lestrange?", repetiu.

"Você sabe que pode me chamar pelo nome, Hermione?", ele respondeu sem se mexer na cadeira ou se virar em sua direção.

"Você me chama de _garota_ a maior parte do tempo", respondeu.

"Você pode me chamar pelo nome", ele tornou a dizer.

"Hoje chegou uma carta de Hogwarts para mim, dizia que a minha vaga tinha sido reestabelecida para o ano letivo. Eu não entendo, como isso aconteceu?", perguntou.

"Você, mesmo sendo... nascida trouxa... fez um casamento dentro do círculo íntimo do Lorde das Trevas. Isso vem com algumas regalias", o ouviu dizer ainda lendo o seu jornal.

"Isso significa que eu posso retornar à Hogwarts e finalizar os meus estudo?", perguntou ainda em choque pela resposta dele.

"Se você quiser, sim. Só não acho que valeria à pena já que perdeu quase todo um ano escolar. Se quiser tentar, pode voltar para a escola, não impedirei que isso aconteça".

Já tinha estudado o suficiente para os seus NIEMs, sabia que teria excelentes notas. Arriscaria porque sabia da sua capacidade. Pela primeira vez passaria por aqueles corredores sem Harry e Ron, um sentimento de tristeza passou pelo seu peito. Iria em frente mesmo com as lembranças dolorosas em si.

"Então, já decidiu?", ele perguntou ainda lá, sentado, sem nem ao menos se virar.

"Eu vou", respondeu. "Mas eu gos-".

"Você terá a sua varinha de volta antes de embarcar para Hogwarts, ainda na Plataforma. Não precisará dela até lá", ele disse colocando o seu exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ em cima mesa.

Viu a notícia da primeira página em letras garrafais: _Lei de Casamento sancionada com sucesso pelo Ministro da Magia_. Não seria possível que estivessem fazendo isso. Fechou os olhos com força e viu a manobra do Ministério para encobrir que tinham sido levados como reféns.

"Você não deveria descer para começar a ajudar Alef com o jantar? Pedi que ele fizesse uma ave caramelizada, ele disse que você tinha dito que gosta", se surpreendeu com a última parte. Tinha contado ao elfo quando ele perguntou o que ela gostaria de jantar e começou a falar do que os seus pais faziam quando ela retornava para as férias de Natal da escola.

Se virou e saiu de lá, indo para a cozinha no piso inferior. Ajudou Alef como sabia que deveria fazer e depois passou um pouco do tempo lendo o seu antigo livro de Poções, teria que conseguir pelo menos um Excede Expectativas. Alef sinalizou que deveria ir para a sala de jantar e o viu sentado em silêncio no seu local costumeiro, bebericando um cálice vinho.

Comeu sem silêncio e não trocaram nenhuma palavra até o fim da sobremesa. Alef tirou a mesa e disse que ela deveria descansar ou estudar na biblioteca agora que sabia que retornaria para a escola. Escolheu a segunda opção e subiu para o quarto com dois livros de poções avançadas e o seu bloco de notas.

Não soube quanto tempo passou ali, só percebeu que era tarde quando viu Rodolfo entrar no quarto. Ele pegou uma calça de pijamas dentro do armário e uma camisa de algodão cinza pelo tempo. Voltou vestido e se deitou ao seu lado lhe dando as costas. Continuou mais algum tempo até perceber que ele roncava baixo. Depois de muitos sinais de sono, percebeu que as suas anotações pararam de fazer sentido. Era o sinal que precisava para deixar aquilo de lado e dormir, poderia recomeçar na manhã seguinte.

Se levantou e colocou o seu material de estudo em cima da mesa para depois colocar o seu pijama. Vestiu o short preto com a camisa cinza que um dia pertenceu a Harry. Escovou os dentes e voltou para o quarto vendo que o homem agora estava deitado de bruços. Se deitou ao lado dele e se cobriu, esperando que o sono viesse com mais força. Começou a imaginar coisas boas para poder dormir. Buscou a lembrança do último Natal que passou com os pais antes da guerra.

 _O cheiro de comida gostosa veio à sua cabeça e viu com clareza a árvore que ficava no canto ao lado da lareira. Tinham meias penduradas na lareira e outras decorações na sala toda. Os presentes embaixo da árvore cintilavam para os seus olhos e sabia que aquilo era tão reconfortante. Sentiu o abraço do seu pai e depois o da sua mãe, tão quente e acolhedor. Quando fez menção de soltá-la, a sua mãe continuou a abraça-la mais e mais forte até o ponto de derrubá-la no chão. Quando viu o rosto da mulher, era Belatriz Lestrange. Ela estava imobilizando-a no chão tal como naquele dia e sentiu toda a dor no braço voltar, sentindo a marca arder._ Sangue Ruim.

Acordou ofegante com os olhos do homem olhando-a de perto. Ele estava com os braços em volta do seu corpo e uma mão no seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou com que em alívio por saber que ela estava acordada de verdade e bem.

Realmente, sentia coisas estranhas quando ele a tocava.

 **(My Immortal – Evanescence)**

 _Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar, essa dor é muito real_

 _Há simplesmente tantas coisas que o tempo não pode apagar_

* * *

Gostaram?

Tenho uma surpresa para o próximo capítulo :)


	6. Chapter 6

Gentneys! Eu não postaria hoje, mas os dedinhos estavam coçando pra que eu fizesse isso :v

Já estou com mais dois capítulos prontos e a cabeça fervilhando de ideias, isso é tão bom *-*

Agradecimentos a Felícia Malfoy pelo comentário no capítulo anterior :)

Tem uma surpresinha no final *-*

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _And I ride the winds of a brand new day, high where mountains stand_

 _Found my hope and pride again, rebirth of a man_

Ainda não tinha esquecido _aquela_ noite. A noite em que acordou do seu pesadelo nos braços de Rodolfo e o modo protetor como ele a tratou durante toda a noite até o amanhecer. Um pacto silencioso foi feito apenas com o olhar e ele continuou lhe tratando silenciosamente o resto dos dias. O final de semana já tinha chego e no dia seguinte iria para Hogwarts. Bom, recuperaria a sua varinha, também.

Respirou fundo e afundou mais uma vez na banheira em meio a toda aquela espuma. Emergiu de volta com os cabelos molhados e enfeitados de branco. Há dias não tirava Harry da cabeça. Suspirava saudosa quando se lembrava das coisas que tinham feito, mesmo aquele aniversário de morte de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça no segundo ano. Voltaria para aquele castelo sem ele, nada parecia ser normal.

Saiu da água e se enxugou já era quase noite e Rodolfo tinha dito que jantariam com os Greengrass mais uma vez, mas dessa vez eles iriam até a casa que moravam. Se sentia desconfortável com isso. Pelo menos veria Jorge, poderia conversar com ele um pouco. A expressão que a mãe dele tinha no rosto no dia em que Harry morreu era a mesma de quando soube que Fred havia se ido.

Entrou no quarto e viu Rodolfo colocando um terno com gravata. Em cima da cama estava um vestido negro na altura dos joelhos junto das suas sapatilhas pretas. Tinha a impressão de que ele tinha transfigurado algumas coisas no seu vestido vermelho, inclusive a cor. Se aproximou e viu o homem sair do seu transe e olhá-la nos olhos pelo reflexo no espelho.

"Tomei a liberdade de mudar a cor do seu vestido. Você não veio para cá com muitas roupas e como somos anfitriões, a etiqueta exige que você vista as mesmas cores que eu", ele disse formal.

Apenas concordou com a cabeça e logo ele saiu do quarto. Vestiu a sua roupa íntima e depois o vestido, no fim se calçou e saiu do quarto também, não havia mais muito o que fazer lá dentro. Viu que ele a aguardava no corredor, perto da porta. Com a varinha nas mãos, sentiu o feitiço secar os seus cabelos. Ele passou os dedos em um bolso interno do paletó e tirou de lá uma presilha, fazendo com que algumas mechas do seu cabelo ficassem meio presas tal como usava na escola. Ele ofereceu o braço para e aceitou. Só não sabia se isso fazia parte daquela citada etiqueta ou não.

Andou com Rodolfo até a descida das escadas e viu o tal Astolfo Greengrass com toda a família os esperando. Desceram e o seu coração se acelerou quando viu Jorge sentado no sofá ao lado de Astoria.

"Tão bela quanto um ônix negro bem lapidado, Madame Lestrange", Astolfo Greengrass disse enquanto a tomava pela mão para beijá-la.

"Você tem uma verdadeira joia nas mãos, Rodolfo, Olívio nos contou tudo sobre ela. A bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração", Gemma Greengrass falou ao lado do marido. Eles eram muito diferentes daqueles que tinha conhecido, os sangue puro. Talvez fossem mais tolerantes a trouxas e nascidos trouxa ou estavam apenas bajulando a nova esposa de Rodolfo Lestrange. Nenhuma das duas opções a deixava confortável.

Se sentiu mais livre quando Rodolfo soltou o seu braço para conversar com os _adultos_. Não se sentiu insultada com o comentário, mas tinha que confessar que não podia mais ser tratada como criança pelo seu próprio marido. Levou uma mão aos lábios, instintivamente como se tivesse falado isso. Andou até aonde estavam Jorge e Astória sem sinal nenhum de Dafne ou Olívio. Tocou o ombro de Jorge Weasley e ele se virou, assustado. Se levantou rapidamente e sentiu de novo o abraço dele, apertado e aconchegante. Tocou o rosto dele e sentiu a barba por fazer de vários dias. Olhou para Astória e viu que ela a olhava ansiosa, lhe sorriu e a viu acenar com a cabeça sobre a melhora ínfima de Jorge.

Se sentou com eles e Jorge ficou quieto no meio do sofá, fazendo a situação toda ser mais constrangedora ainda. Se levantou e se sentou na mesinha de centro, ficando de frente para ambos. Astória não deveria ter mais que quinze anos e já estava com um contrato de casamento assinado, no dia seguinte ao seu aniversário de dezessete anos eles deveriam se casar.

"Jorge, tudo vai ficar melhor. Não vai ser exatamente como era antes, mas vamos seguir em frente. Só podemos seguir em frente", falou alto o suficiente.

"Nunca terá sido justo ter acontecido aquilo com Fred, Mione", ele falou. Pelo que viu no rosto de Astória, deveria ser a primeira vez que falava durante quase essa quinzena. A voz falhava, mas ainda era reconhecível. "O Sr. Greengrass me levou para ver a mamãe e o papai, Mione".

"Eu vi o seu pai essa semana, no Ministério. Nenhum de nós vai ser o que era antes", disse amarga.

"Eu só... quero ir para casa. A _minha_ casa, Mione, A Toca. Eu quero ficar com a minha família, com os meus irmãos", ele falou segurando um pouco do choro. "Mas eu sei que isso não vai acontecer. Tudo mudou".

"Tudo mudou", repetiu.

Tudo tinha mudado.

Astória estava contida ao lado dele, talvez ela estivesse começando a gostar um pouco mais dele do que poderia admitir. Viu quando ela tocou a mão dele e ele deixou. A garota voltaria com Hermione no dia seguinte com Astória para Hogwarts e deixar Jorge sozinho a preocupava. Quando fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, Alef os chamou para jantar.

Se sentou aonde deveria, ao lado direito de Rodolfo. Astolfo Greengrass ocupou o lugar que Alef tinha dito que pertencia a Rabastan Lestrange, o seu já falecido cunhado. Mais uma vez, não se disse muito durante o jantar. Astória chegou a comentar que estava um pouco ansiosa por causa dos NOMs, mas nada mais. Era desconfortável, ainda não sabia muito bem o que eles poderiam querer ali.

Ao terminarem de jantar, viu Rodolfo e Astolfo irem para a biblioteca com copos de uísque, aquilo a entediava. Conversou mais um pouco com Jorge até que Gemma disse que estava tarde e que deveriam ir para casa já que retornariam à escola no dia seguinte, inclusive Hermione.

Depois que ficou sozinha, se descalçou e sentou no sofá da saleta de visitas e colocou os pés na mesinha de centro tendo consciência de que estava mais parecida com Ron do que gostaria. Ficou ali tempo suficiente até que foi chamada por Alef dizendo que ela deveria subir pois o _Monsieur Lestrange_ já estava no quarto. Subiu as escadas com os sapatos na mão e foi até a porta no fim de corredor. Viu Rodolfo Lestrange em pé com o seu copo de uísque em mãos ao lado de algo debaixo de um pano em cima da escrivaninha.

"Você vai voltar para a escola amanhã, achei que era apropriado ter a sua própria coruja para que eu pudesse enviar o que você precisa ou algo que queira de casa", ele disse retirando o pano negro de cima de uma gaiola. A coruja era bonita, cinza com os olhos dourados. Também era a primeira vez que se se referia àquela casa como _casa_ para ambos. "O nome dele é Bowie. Trate-o com respeito e ele fará o mesmo".

"Quando poderei ter a minha varinha de volta?", perguntou.

"Amanhã, antes de embarcar a terá de volta", ele respondeu se deitando na cama depois de colocar a gaiola com a coruja perto da janela.

Já estava coberto quando voltou do banheiro vestida no pijama. Era estranho ter que dividir a cama com um homem estranho. Era um desconhecido, não queria ter de fazer isso. Andou até o seu lado da cama e se deitou também, olhando pela janela como a noite jazia escura. Se cobriu com o lençol fino e fechou os olhos, não tardando muito para senti-lo, mais uma vez, se aconchegando no seu corpo como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

.

.

.

.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir os olhos e notou que Hermione não estava mais ao seu lado na cama. Olhou para o relógio de pulso que tinha no criado-mudo e viu que já passavam das oito da manhã. Pela primeira vez tinha conseguido dormir mais que ela. Se sentou e viu que a porta do banheiro estava fechada. Então ela estava dentro do cômodo.

Ouviu um arranhado de patas na porta e acenou com a mão para que ela se abrisse, revelando Leaf chateado ao lado de fora. Chamou e o cão logo subiu na cama e se deitou ao seu lado para tirar mais uma soneca. Tocou os pelos macios do cão e fechou os olhos, queria dormir apenas mais um pouco.

A porta se destrancou e viu Hermione já vestida sair do banheiro.

"Bom dia", disse a ela em tom baixo.

"Bom dia", ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Depois foi a sua vez de rumar o banheiro, teria que deixar Hermione na estação. O Lorde das Trevas os queria vigiados de perto e isso era bastante incômodo mesmo que ela já pudesse aparatar. Tinha pego o seu antigo malão de Hogwarts e retirou as suas iniciais colocando as dela, _HL, Grifinória_. Ela já tinha empacotado as suas coisas e cederia alguns volumes dos livros que tinha para que ela não se sentisse mais perdida ainda nas disciplinas.

Tomou o seu banho, escovou os dentes e se vestiu de maneira costumeira. Desceu para tomar o café da manhã e ela já estava comendo um pouco. Se sentou na cabeceira e começou a cortar as suas frutas já dispostas no prato e viu a sua taça ser refilada com suco de abóbora. O clima entre eles ainda era estranho. Eram dois estranhos forçados a essa situação, não podia se esquecer mesmo começando a se apegar à presença de Hermione. Agora seria sozinho naquela casa por pelo menos seis semana e isso tinha diferença: é diferente estar sozinho de verdade e estar sozinho e saber que há mais alguém em algum canto da casa para lhe fazer companhia.

"Você já separou os seus uniformes?", perguntou vendo-a assentir com a cabeça, estava um pouco aérea para aquela hora da manhã. "Já arrumou as suas roupas no malão?", perguntou mais um vez tendo a sua resposta positiva. "Depois vamos à biblioteca, vou separar alguns livros para você levar".

Ela parecia melancólica, triste, suspirava a cada gole de suco ou pedaço de torrada. Fizeram o resto da refeição em silêncio e Alef não demorou muito para começar a tirar a mesa. Chamou-a e andou com ela até a biblioteca. Pensou em todos os livros que talvez tivesse usado no seu último ano em Hogwarts, já fazia mais de vinte anos isso. Acenou com a varinha e logo alguns volumes voaram até a mesinha de centro, se empilhando elegantemente para que ela os pegasse.

Foi até o quarto com ela e a viu colocando os volumes dentro do malão escuro. Tinha casacos, calças, cachecóis, toda aquela parafernália de vestuário que há anos não via alguém usar. Deveria falar alguma coisa? Ela deveria estar se prendendo em seu luto assim como ele fazia pelo irmão às vezes, percebeu que ambos tinham os seus momentos para isso.

"Nada vai voltar a ser como antes, mas vamos seguir em frente com as nossas vidas", foi o máximo que conseguiu falar, ouvindo um _eu sei_ depois que ela baixou os olhos.

Assim que ela terminou, Rodolfo pegou a gaiola de Bowie e desceu o malão junto da coruja. Sabia que era perigoso aparatar com um animal, mas o faria, Bowie tinha aguentado muito mais coisas pelo que o vendedor do Empório das Corujas disse. Ainda faltava uma hora para que saíssem sem estarem atrasados e ainda estavam em Londres, não teria com chegarem fora do horário.

Leaf lambeu os seus dedos e olhou para o cão, ele parecia saber que Hermione iria para longe. Ele andou com muita malemolência até o quarto que partilhava com ela e o viu se sentar ao lado dela. Ela estava de costas para a porta, sentada no chão. Viu o cachorro começar a lamber o rosto da sua esposa e ela passou a mão nos olhos, como se estivesse enxugando lágrimas.

Tornou a descer as escadas indo para a sala de visitas. Ficou lendo o tempo todo até que a viu na sua frente. Já estava na hora, então.

"Como vamos para King's Cross?", ela perguntou silenciosa.

"Vamos aparatar até perto da estação, depois vamos a pé", falou colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco grosso que vestia e sentiu o saquinho de veludo em um deles. Tinha passado em Gringotes no dia anterior, antes do jantar com os Greengrass. Eram alianças simples, douradas, a cor favorecia os olhos de Hermione. Resolveu que tiraria as joias do bolso. "Isso é para você", disse desfazendo o laço do saquinho.

Andou até Hermione e tocou a mão esquerda dela, trazendo-a para perto de si na finalidade de colocar aquela joia grande e bem polida no seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Cada tempo mais que passava, mais sentia que era verdade tudo nesse casamento. Ela tomou o saquinho da sua mão e fez o mesmo com ele, sentindo o peso do ouro agora descansar consigo.

"Agora você é uma legítima Madame Lestrange", disse.

Pegou o malão de Hermione e a coruja, levando para fora da casa com ela em seu encalço. Andou até o ponto de aparatação com ela tomando a gaiola de Bowie para si e segurando o seu braço. Quando deu por si, estava em um beco perto de uma rua deserta e puderam sair sem problemas. Tirou a varinha dela discretamente do seu bolso e colocou-a no bolso do casaco de Hermione. Viu quando ela sentiu. Agora com essa Lei de Casamento aprovada, eles ficariam juntos para sempre, não tinham como voltar atrás.

Passaram pelos portões da estação indo em direção às plataformas 9 e 10. Tinha decidido que a veria embarcar, era a família dela agora. Pegou um carrinho e colocou o malão de Hermione junto da gaiola de Bowie. Atravessaram a passagem e pode ver que poucos retornaram para a escola naquela época.

Viu Nott com o filho e uma garota loira cabisbaixa ao seu lado. Depois viu as garotas Greengrass. Por último viu Parkinson com a filha e o tal Ronald Weasley. O garoto parecia ainda mais atarracado que da última vez que o viu, na batalha em Hogwarts. Notou que ele arregalou os olhos quando viu Hermione. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que ela embarcasse para só retornar em julho.

Quando percebeu que Hermione embarcaria, Rodolfo a segurou pelo pulso direito e segurou o rosto dela delicadamente com a mão esquerda, mostrando a ostensiva aliança ao garoto Weasley. Se aproximou do rosto de Hermione e lhe beijou os lábios com alguma ternura por alguns segundos para depois lhe beijar a bochecha.

"Vou para Hogsmeade nos fins de semana. Até sábado", falou depois que viu a expressão caída de Ronald. Já haviam lhe tirado uma esposa, não lhe tirariam outra.

"Até", foi a única coisa que ouviu antes de ouvi-la embarcar no trem e se sentar no mesmo compartimento que a garota loira que estava com Theo Nott. Acenou discretamente quando ela o olhou pela janela e viu quando ela respondeu ao seu cumprimento do mesmo modo.

De fato, sentia coisas estranhas quando a tocava.

 **(Rebirth – Angra)**

 _E eu vou pelos ventos de um novo dia, alto aonde as montanhas alcançam_

 _Reencontrei a minha esperança e orgulho, renascimento de um homem_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Ah, Felí, que climinha (com uma pitadinha de ciuminho também porque o Roddy precisa mostrar que é que manda kkkkkkk) *-* eu tava me segurando pra eles não se beijarem antes do tempo rs / eu não pretendia postar hoje, mas como já estava com esse capítulo pronto, assim como o próximo e metade do oitavo, podia me dar a esse luxo .-. / mas não esqueci de Crushing Room, não, agora que as ideias estão vindo de verdade e estou começando a organizá-las :) / essa que era a surpresa, o beijo deles... ficou tão gostosinho s2

* * *

Que beijo lindinho *-*

Gostaram?


	7. Chapter 7

Genteneys! Como estão? Feliz Ano Novo! Que 2017 traga coisas maravilhosas para todos nós :3

Novamente, eu só ia postar amanhã, mas como não consegui conter a ansiedade, resolvi que todo mundo deveria ter esse primeiro dia do ano bem alegre :)

Agradecimentos LadyHakuraS2 e Felícia Malfoy pelos comentários no capítulo anterior *-*

Esse capítulo não tem muita interação deles, mas acho que algumas coisas começaram a surgir aí :3

Apreciem a leitura!

OS: o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto e vai ser meio grande porque escrevi no caderno e não prestei atenção na quantidade de folhas que escrevi kkkkkk :3

* * *

 _Do you get scared to feel so much? To let somebody touch you?_

 _So hot, so cold, so far, so out of control, hard to come by and harder to hold_

Esperou até que o trem estivesse bem longe para poder aparatar de volta para casa. Rodolfo se achou diferente por fazer isso. A buscaria na volta, não teria problemas. Desaparatou no jardim de casa e viu que já tinha uma visita esperando-o sentado na escada da porta da frente.

Ronan Parkinson estava a sua espera só não sabia o porquê já que tinham acabado de se ver na estação. Levantou uma sobrancelha em dúvida, estava se sentindo invadido por tanta atenção que estavam lhe dando.

"O que quer que queira, Ronan, poderia ter dito quando estávamos em King's Cross", disse subindo as escadas e deixando o homem lá.

"Você já foi mais educado, Rodolfo. Muito mais agradável também", ele retorquiu e Rodolfo se sentiu sendo seguido de perto por ele.

"O que quer?", perguntou ao homem alto, a primeira coisa que viu foi a gravata borboleta dele com um enfeite de buldogue. Olhou um pouco mais para cima e viu o rosto em desagrado dele. "Você não veio para o chá, está muito cedo para isso. Tampouco veio para um copo de uísque. Sei que deve ser cinco horas em algum lugar do mundo, mas você não vai entrar aqui sem ser convidado".

"Ronald Weasley não parou de falar um minuto sobre a Irritante Sabe-Tudo Hermione Granger. Não quero que a sua esposa de sangue ruim conviva com as garotas de Astolfo. Ele é um tolo e Dafne é amiga de Pansy, não quero este tipo de gente com a minha filha ou suas amigas", o homem muito mais alto disse.

"A minha esposa é problema meu, Ronan. E foi Astolfo Greengrass quem me procurou, eu nunca negaria nada a um amigo verdadeiro. Se ela está convivendo com gente da idade dela, que diferença faz? Agora saia da minha propriedade, sabe do que sou capaz de fazer".

Viu o homem aparatar e finalmente teve paz para entrar em casa. Girou a maçaneta e sentiu a casa silenciosa mais uma vez. Hermione não estava mais lá e não retornaria pelas próximas semanas. Pensou no beijo que deu naqueles lábios antes de vê-la embarcar. Tinha feito apenas para incitar o ciúme em Ronald Weasley, mas se pegou querendo repetir o seu feito, tinha gostado da sensação.

Se sentou no sofá da biblioteca e se permitiu devanear um pouco sobre o que tinha feito. Há anos não beijava uma mulher, não era do tipo de homem que buscava conforto nos braços de uma desconhecida que seria paga ou não. Já bastava a insolência de Bela na sua vida, não precisava ele mesmo ser insolente. Era um acordo que tinha consigo mesmo, ferir do modo como era ferido não era uma opção adequada já que sabia que a sua falecida esposa se incomodava com o fato de ele não fazer o mesmo que ela. Poderia ter tomado uma amante que ela não se importaria, apenas se importava com fato de ter escolhido não o fazer. Foi o primeiro beijo que trocou com Hermione desde que se casaram naquele dia em Azkaban e agora tinha planos para beija-la mais vezes.

Fez aparecer a sua garrafa de uísque favorita e não morreria se bebesse um copo antes do almoço. Encheu um copo até a metade e ficou ali esperando sair a comida. Ainda demoraria pelo menos uma hora e meia até que saísse alguma coisa da cozinha. Poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para bisbilhotar as coisas de Hermione enquanto ela estivesse fora. A viu arrumar a mala, sabia que ela tinha esquecido a bolsa porque achou que estava atrasada.

Saiu da biblioteca e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto que dividiam e abriu o guarda-roupas e viu a peça meio hippie lá atrás, escondida. Não deveria, mas queria muito ver o que tinha lá dentro porque era estranho chegar naquela casa somente com a bolsa e a roupa do corpo e depois aparecerem várias coisas dela. Se sentou na cama com a bolsa no colo e ponderou alguns minutos se deveria ou não invadir a privacidade dela. A sua curiosidade venceu e logo se viu com os dedos dentro da bolsa, tateando inúmeras coisas.

Tirou de dentro um álbum de fotografias e livros que pareciam não ter mais fim. Eles pertenciam a Harry Potter. Abriu o álbum e viu fotografias de Lílian e Tiago Potter jovens, depois algumas do próprio garoto com os amigos. Depois começou a puxar de dentro outros álbuns. Viu foto esquisitas de um casal sempre com um borrão nas fotos, como se faltasse algo ali. A mulher das fotos se parecia muito com Hermione, inclusive nos olhos, tinham a mesma cor. Tanto ela quanto o homem ao lado dela tinham escrito em uma roupa branca _Dr. Granger_ e _Dra._ _Granger_. Então eles deveriam ser os pais da sua esposa. Viu mais algumas fotos que pareciam estar faltando alguma coisa, em uma delas tinha uma faixa de aniversário e parecia estar faltando alguém. Não, não poderia ser... ela não poderia ter feito isso...

"O que você fez, Hermione?", se perguntou baixinho quando continuou a passar os olhos pelas fotografias trouxas.

Foi juntando as peças na sua cabeça e chegou à conclusão de que ela tinha alterado as memórias dos próprios pais, por isso ficou tão incomodada quando perguntou sobre eles, sobre aonde eles estavam. A _sua_ garota era mais forte do que pensava e sorriu triste ao pensar nisso. Ela tinha feito esse sacrifício, de abdicar da sua família para que ela não sofresse as consequências dessa maldita guerra. Ela fez o que ele mesmo não tinha tido coragem de fazer, se pudesse ter tirado Rabastan disso tudo ele não teria ido para Azkaban por ter nada. O seu irmão só tinha dezoito anos quando foi preso, trinta e quatro quando morreu.

Ela era a _sua_ garota, mais forte que aço ou qualquer outro metal que encontrasse no mundo. Colocou todas as coisas de volta na bolsa e a devolveu para o seu lugar no fundo do guarda-roupa.

Hermione era alguém que valia a pena ter ao lado por isso, era extremamente fiel e leal, podia sentir. Agora que a considerava alguma coisa sua, deveria trabalhar em se sentir digno de tê-la não porque o Lorde das Trevas disse que era, mas pelo que ela realmente é. Rodolfo era assim, sabia fazer por merecer algo ou alguém.

.

.

.

.

Hermione viu Luna no compartimento e sentiu algo muito estranho quando notou Rodolfo acenando para ela do lado de fora do trem. Ele a tinha beijado... nos lábios... há poucos minutos e estava confusa.

Os seus pensamentos estavam sendo povoados desde o dia anterior pela melancolia que sentia ao retornar a Hogwarts sem Harry. Ron tinha passado direto por ela quando viu que ela tinha sido beijada por Rodolfo. O pior é que tinha sentido vontade de beijar o Lestrange de novo depois que ele a soltou, como se a sensação não tivesse passado de um momento de ilusão ao seu próprio corpo.

Seria melhor que dormisse um pouco, não havia conseguido dormir a noite toda por causa da ansiedade. Chorou um pouco, mas duvidou que Rodolfo tivesse ouvido pelo modo como estava roncando ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação de ir para um mundo só seu. Acordou sobressaltada com o barulho da porta se fechando. Notou a cabeça de Luna no seu colo, serena, como se não dormisse direito há dias. Não conseguia imaginar o que ela poderia estar passando. Logo ela acordou e se pôs sentada à sua frente.

"Você sente coisas estranhas, Hermione. A sua aura está pulsando colorida desde que entramos no trem", ela disse. Ainda tinha o mesmo semblante calmo, mas reparou nos olhos... os olhos de Luna estavam diferentes, quebrados. "Eu sei o que você quer perguntar. Theodoro não é o pior dos garotos, mas o pai dele é bem diferente", a garota disse mostrando as marcas roxas nos pulsos que agora estavam descobertos pelas mangas do casaco. Querendo ou não, o seu tratamento estava sendo muito melhor que o dos seus outros amigos.

Neville havia passado por fora do compartimento com Emília Bulstrode. Tinha acenado que voltaria depois ali sem a sonserina. Ron parecia preso a Pansy Parkinson como se nada pudesse fazê-lo se desgrudar dela. Viu Neville entrar e se sentar ao lado de Luna. Eles deveriam ter ficado juntos no final de tudo isso. Ele parecia mais magro e abatido.

"Cho Chang morreu, Hermione. Antonio Dolohov a matou", foi o máximo que ele disse.

Não demorou muito para que a senhora do carrinho de doces passasse, não notou que estava com fome. Sabia que a sua varinha estava no bolso do casaco junto com um saco com uma quantia modesta em galeões. Rodolfo pensou em tudo. Se levantou e comprou duas tortinhas de abóbora e um bolo de caldeirão pequeno. Dividiu isso com os amigos sendo questionada silenciosamente sobre como ela tinha dinheiro para aquilo.

Demorou mais algumas horas até que chegassem a Hogsmeade. Não tinha visto Gina até o momento e estava com medo do que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Já estava vestida no seu uniforme e as suas últimas semanas naquele castelo a aguardavam. Seis semanas até o seu fim em Hogwarts. Pegou a carruagem junto com os seus amigos enquanto via Ron subir em outra com Pansy Parkinson e outros sonserinos amigos dela. Quando passou pelos porões do castelo, sabia que esses seriam os seus últimos momentos ali. Viu a Prof. McGonagall parada no alto das escadas e notou o suspiro triste dela em saber que quase todos os reféns do Lorde das Trevas tinham retornado para completar o ano letivo. Ao lado dela estavam os irmãos Carrow, Amico e Aleto, como que se estivessem vigiando Minerva de perto depois do que ela fez na noite em que lutaram.

"Sejam todos bem-vindos de volta para o final do ano letivo. O jantar será servido logo em seguida e todos deverão ir direto para os dormitórios depois da refeição. No mais, tenham uma boa noite", Minerva disse se afastando e abrindo as portas do Salão Principal.

Estava escuro e parecia que aquele castelo continuaria vivendo os seus piores dias. Se sentou na mesa da Grifinória depois de ser abraçada violentamente por Gina, aos prantos. Ela também parecia triste e melancólica, assim como todos aqueles que confiaram em Harry com todo o coração. Gina amava Harry e para ela deveria estar sendo igualmente difícil de seguir em frente.

"Como tem sido com Rodolfo Lestrange, Mione?", a ruiva pergunto. Achava que não era mais segredo para ninguém que tinha se casado com Rodolfo, não ouviu outra coisa quando passou por vários alunos da Sonserina. _A Sangue Ruim e o Corno_ , ouviu um quartanista dizer antes de ser repreendido por Astória Greengrass. Descobriria o queriam dizer com _corno_.

"Ele me ignora boa parte do tempo, acaba sendo melhor assim. É como se eu não existisse na casa ou vida dele", falou simples. Omitiria as noites em que ele se aconchegava nela, o beijo e o que sentiu quando ele fez isso por enquanto. "Ainda não me disse com quem você ficou".

"Draco Malfoy", Gina suspirou, sabia que isso era uma substituição muito pobre ao que sentia por Harry. "Ele é... estranho. Não diz coisa com coisa e nunca presta atenção em nada, vive assustado, como se alguma coisa estivesse atrás dele o tempo todo. Os pais dele são do mesmo modo. Narcisa Malfoy me usou de boneca viva enquanto eu estava lá, aquela mulher é maluca".

"Tentem conviver com Emília Bulstrode, ela é terrível. A mãe dela retirou a porta do meu quarto e disse que só vai devolver quando retornar para a tapeçaria dos Parkinson, o que isso quer dizer?", ouviu Neville perguntar enquanto ele se sentava de frente para eles.

"Helena Bulstrode é casada com Mário Bulstrode, mas ela era uma Parkinson e não sabia que ele era mestiço. Foi um escândalo e tanto quando a família dela descobriu que Emília era mestiça. Então ela foi queimada da tapeçaria dos Parkinson", Ron disse sem tirar os olhos do seu prato, nem tinha notado que ele estava sentado perto deles já que comia em silêncio, coisa que pensou ser impossível de acontecer.

Sentia o coração doer pelo que nunca foi possível existir entre eles. Agora os seus compromissos eram com outras pessoas e deveriam respeitar isso por mais difícil que fosse. Tinha sido ensinada a honrar um compromisso e era isso que tinha com Rodolfo por mais que não tivesse pedido por isso. Segurou o cálice de suco de abóbora com a mão esquerda e viu como Ron a olhou com a expressão ferida por ter visto a sua aliança.

"Pelo visto, de todos nós, você é a que está bem, Hermione", ouviu a voz cheia de amargura e veneno de Ron.

Ele provavelmente diria a todos que ela havia beijado Rodolfo na estação se eles ainda não soubessem. Ainda não tinha entendido o porquê disso vindo da parte do seu _marido_. Teve sorte de não ter sido chamada de Lestrange por alguém e isso a fazia respirar aliviada.

Seriam semanas muito longas agora que via a sua amizade com Ron ruir por causa de um beijo em Rodolfo.

 **(More – Shaman)**

 _Você se assustou por sentir bastante? Por deixar alguém tocar você?_

 _Tão quente, tão frio, tão distante, tão fora de controle, difícil de se aproximar e ainda mais de abraçar_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Rodolfo consegue ser elegante feat sexy até quando vai demonstrar que o que é dele é dele 3:) / A Mione pode até tentar reatar um pouco da amizade com o Ron, mas acredito que vai ser difícil depois do capítulo de hoje :v / Mione pode não admitir, mas vai sentir saudade do Roddy, ela não é de ferro *-* / Ah, segui o seu conselho e postei porque não me aguentei de ansiedade :D

* * *

Gostaram?


	8. Chapter 8

Gentneys! Como estão? :) espero que bem rs

Eu só ia atualizar mais tarde, mas vocês sabem o que acontece comigo quando fico ansiosa :v

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 e Felícia Malfoy pelos comentários no capítulo anterior :)

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _This room without you becomes way too small_

 _I feel its crushing my brain_

Já no Salão Principal, Minerva tinha entregue os seus horários e disse que a esperava para o chá da tardinha. Teria Artes das Trevas no começo da manhã com Amico Carrow. O seu estômago se revirou por isso e sabia importunada por causa da sua _condição_. O homem era um Comensal da Morte e faria os mais terríveis comentários. Acordar e ser chamada de _Lestrange_ por Simas não havia melhorado as coisas quando ele a sacudiu no Salão Comunal.

Continuou tomando o seu café da manhã e notou Draco Malfoy na mesa da Sonserina, mais pálido que o normal. Gina tinha razão, ele parecia estranho. Hermione sabia que ele tinha se tornado um _deles_ e isso parecia mexer bastante com a sua amiga. No fim, tudo o que idealizaram havia se acabado e estavam reféns de uma nova forma de dominação.

Se levantou com o seu material em mãos e seguiu com Neville até a sala que teriam aula vendo metade das carteiras já preenchidas. Se sentou no meio da sala com o Longbottom observando Ron se sentar ao lado de Pansy Parkinson. O desconforto no seu estômago voltou quando viu essa cena e percebeu a hipocrisia nas palavras dele ao dizer que estava bem melhor que eles.

Viu um vulto negro andar depressa até a frente da escrivaninha.

"Que férias prolongadas tivemos, não?", Amico Carrow disse com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. "Hoje continuaremos falando sobre aquelas três maldições que tanto adoramos", o homem riu.

Se manteve quieta. Não daria esse gostinho àquele homem.

"Vamos, vamos, não me façam escolher alguém.", ele continuava divagando e depois direcionou o seu olhar a ela. "Você, garota. Qual o seu nome?"

"Hermione", respondeu.

"Hermione. Mas não sei o seu sobrenome...", ele fez uma careta.

"Granger, professor. Hermione Granger".

"Granger? Mas não seria _Lestrange_? Sim, acho que há uma Hermione Jean Lestrange na minha lista de chamada", o homem falou levitando um pergaminho até as suas mãos. "Sim, Hermione Lestrange, nenhuma Hermione Granger. Então, é você? Hermione Lestrange?", sentiu que ele estava tirando sarro da situação.

Hesitou um pouco, mas confirmou depois de alguns segundos. "Sim, sou eu".

"Então me responda, Lestrange: quais são essas maldições?", ele insistiu como se a sua pergunta fosse plausível.

"A Maldição _Imperius_ toma o controle da mente ou pelo menos interfere nas suas vontades. A Maldição _Cruciatus_ é a tortura, é preciso que a pessoa queira causar dor. A Maldição de Morte é autoexplicativa", respondeu no fim.

"Mas pelo que ouvi falarem, você tem bastante experiência com a segunda, não é, Lestrange?", Amico Carrow desdenhou.

Todos os alunos da sala olharam para ela, inclusive Ron, que parecia estar mais ansioso que ela. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer se não conseguisse. Tinha ouvido com atenção tudo o que contaram sobre as torturas que os sonserinos usaram nos primeiranistas e se percebeu sendo a única nascida trouxa a retornar para Hogwarts. Respirou fundo e permaneceu imóvel, sem fazer nada.

"Vamos, levante-se para todos verem o seu rosto... e outras coisas", o Carrow falou. Hesitantemente, Hermione se levantou. "Vamos, não seja tímida. Venha até aqui comigo". Andou até a mesa em que ele estava apoiado e não percebeu que estava levemente apavorada com a situação. Sentiu a mão dele no seu braço e ele não era nada gentil. "A Sra. Lestrange tem algo para lhes mostrar", o viu movimentar a varinha para silencia-la e começou a tirar a capa de Hermione, levantando a manga do seu cardigã preto. Ele revelou a marca da sua tortura. "Vejam o que ela é de verdade. Uma Sangue Ruim!", ele disse levantando o seu braço para que vissem a cicatriz.

Neville correu até Hermione e a puxou pelo braço da humilhação que Amico Carrow a fez passar. Quando se sentou na sua cadeira, sentiu que poderia falar novamente. Passou o resto da aula calada se recompondo e observando os alunos da Sonserina serem favorecidos. Sabia que os sentimentos por Amico Carrow não eram nada amistosos.

Poções havia sido muito diferente, o prof. Slughorn lhe passou anotações sobre os NIEMs e também se confundiu na hora de chama-la pelo sobrenome. Pareceu nervoso ao dizer que apesar do seu recente casamento com um Comensal da Morte, ainda estava convidada para as reuniões do Clube do Slugue. Sabia que ele não queria ter afiliações aos comensais, mas agora metade dos seus alunos favoritos parecia estar envolvida nesses esquemas por causa da maldita Lei de Casamento recentemente aprovada pelo Ministério da Magia.

Não se falou de outra durante o almoço a não ser isso. Ao que parecia, o Ministério designaria os pares para os bruxos e bruxas de acordo com a faixa etária e interesses se eles fossem maiores de dezoito anos. Tudo isso para encobrir que haviam sido levados como reféns e sendo mantidos como quase isso. Pensou em Rodolfo e em como ele não a tratava como uma cativa, mas como uma empregada doméstica. É, podia dizer que não havia desempenhado mais faxinas nos últimos dias.

Viu a hora passar depressa na aula de Runas Antigas até que deu a hora que deveria se encontrar com Minerva para o chá. Foi até a sala da professora de Transfiguração e entrou depois que ouviu um _entre, Hermione_ do outro lado da porta. A senhora correu para abraça-la forte e retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Se sentou no sofá e logo o serviço de chá encheu as xícaras sozinho. Provou a bebida fumegante e notou o olhar preocupado de Minerva. Não tocaria no que aconteceu pela manhã, resolveria isso sozinha.

"O que fizeram com você, minha menina?", ela perguntou. "Com todos vocês, aliás. Sumiram sem deixar pistas, só soubemos o que havia acontecido quando li a notícia sobre esta medonha Lei do Casamento. Aonde estavam com a cabeça em juntar você e um maldito Comensal da Morte?"

"Fomos levados como reféns, professora. Ainda não sei o que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado quer com isso. Ele preza pela pureza de sangue e _maculou_ a linhagem dos Lestrange comigo. Não faz o menor sentido", respondeu. "Rodolfo disse que eu era valiosa demais para ficar com outra pessoa".

"Sim, você foi a melhor amiga de Harry, confidente, e muitas vezes fez o papel de irmã para ele e o cabeça de vento do Sr. Weasley. Eu sinto tanto pelo seu casamento".

"A maioria me parabeniza por conseguir destruir uma das famílias mais antigas da Grã-Bretanha. Ironicamente, claro", falou. Tinha ouvido Grace Ellicoth da Sonserina dizer isso. _Parabéns, Granger, conseguiu se infiltrar aonde não havia sido requerida._

"Não vejo nenhum motivo para parabeniza-la, Hermione", Minerva falou pegando biscoitos em um prato de porcelana. "Eu me lembro de Rodolfo Lestrange. Ele foi um sonserino, um garoto estranho. O chapéu seletor levou três minutos para decidir se ele ficaria ou não na Sonserina. Eu o ouvi pedir para ir para lá por causa do pai, seria um escândalo e tanto se ele fosse para a Corvinal naquela época. Era bastante inteligente e reservado demais, pouco falava sobre si mesmo ou do irmão, Rabastan, esse sim não se importou nenhum pouco em ir para a Corvinal. Mas você deve se cuidar, Hermione, Rodolfo Lestrange ainda é um bruxo das trevas e Comensal da Morte. O que precisar, você sabe que pode pedir a mim".

O tempo ali também passou mais rápido do que gostaria e logo chegou a hora do jantar. As duas foram juntas para o Salão Principal mais uma vez se despedindo calorosamente.

Se sentou na mesa da Grifinória e viu a interação esquisita entre Luna Lovegood e Theo Nott. Ele parecia não ter muito tato com Luna, via como ele parecia se assustar ao tocar os pulsos dela e percebeu um vinco na testa do garoto como se tivesse dito algo sobre o seu pai ou só preocupação. Se concentrou no seu prato de comida até que se permitiu pensar em Rodolfo.

Não tinha trocado algumas dezenas de palavras com o homem. Também contabilizou as vezes em que ele se aconchegou nela durante o sono, o calor do corpo dele a fazia dormir melhor quando os seus pesadelos aconteciam. Por fim, se permitiu pensar no beijo no dia anterior, com o gosto dos lábios dele ainda nos seus. Era muito para processar e ficou remoendo a sensação que teve quando ele a beijou na estação. Não admitiria nunca em voz alta que queria sentir aquilo de novo. Rodolfo estava fazendo-a sentir coisas estranhas.

Ron se sentou de frente para Hermione e não falou nada, apenas ficou ali, parado e comendo. Pansy se sentou ao lado dele para comer e fez um barulho estranho com a garganta quando o notou olhando para a sua mão esquerda. A desconfortabilidade durou até o final da refeição e quando pegou o seu caminho até a Torre da Grifiníria tomou uma decisão.

Ron parecia ter tomado a mesma decisão que ela, que deveria seguir em frente apesar de tudo assim como ele estava fazendo com Pansy sem se importar com os outros.

.

.

.

.

Rodolfo sentia que tinha passado três dias dormindo muito mal. Sentia que faltava alguma coisa na sua cama e ela tinha nome e sobrenome de casada. Suspirou e se levantou, já era a noite do quarto dia e não conseguia dormir mais sem a sua companheira de quarto.

Desceu para a sala de visitas e viu que o quadro do seu pai ainda coberto pela grossa manta carmesim. Não estava com muita paciência para discutir com ele, muito menos com a sua avó, Leta. Com um aceno de varinha viu que ainda eram quatro da manhã. Andou em direção à cozinha e viu no armário em cima da pia uma caixa de chocolate amargo em pó. Olhou na geladeira pequena e viu um pouco de leite em uma garrafa de vidro transparente, não faria mal se tomasse um pouco de chocolate quente. Só não sabia como fazer.

Viu em cima da sua cabeça o que parecia ser uma panela muito pequena para que fosse cozinhada comida, então lembrou-se que viu Alef colocando água nela uma vez. Colocou a no que parecia ser um fogareiro em cima de uma estrutura de ferro e acendeu o fogo com a varinha. Deveria colocar o leite ali para esquentar? O fez e esperou até que borbulhasse, lembrou-se disso por causa das vezes que precisou fazer poções. Não sabia o quanto de chocolate usar, achou que duas colheres pequenas estavam de bom tamanho para uma caneca quase cheia de leite. Adicionou uma terceira por via das dúvidas. Com um pouco de temor levou a caneca aos lábios e viu que não tinha nenhum talento em especial para cozinhar. Se Hermione estivesse lá, poderia pelo menos ter pedido que ela fizesse uma caneca de chocolate quente decente para ele. Continuou bebendo o líquido fumegante e deixou a caneca suja na pia para depois voltar para o quarto.

Notou que Leaf estava deitado no lado de Hermione da cama. Se deitou ao lado do cão e olhou os olhos dele, tristes.

"Você está com saudades dela?", perguntou. "Eu também estou começando a sentir. Era a minha única companhia além de você e Alef, garoto".

Esperou o sol nascer e se vestiu. Decidiu que iria até a Mansão Malfoy para colher um pouco de informações já que o Lorde das Trevas estava sumido desde que o chamou pela última vez para perguntar sobre Hermione.

Desaparatou nos jardins e subiu até a porta de entrada. Girou a maçaneta e percebeu que a casa estava demasiadamente clara para um quartel general de Comensais da Morte. Antonio havia retornado para o seu chalé antigo no quinto dos infernos, mas fora ele, que provavelmente deveria estar adulando Lúcio, não haviam mais _hóspedes indesejáveis_ lá. Sempre teve livre acesso por causa de Bela e o seu status de marido, isso o fazia cunhado dos Malfoy. Mas agora não era mais nada deles a não ser amigo.

Estranhou andar por ali e não ver os cômodos cheios de bruxos misteriosos. Estranhou o fato de que Draco não estava ali para olhá-lo com pavor por causa da tia dele estar sempre o atormentando. Andou mais um pouco e viu uma bruxa alta com um saco de Gringotes em um braço e uma criança de colo no outro. Sentia que a conhecia. Lembrou algum tempo até reconhecer que era Eufemia Rowle.

Viu que Cissa estava sentada no sofá, assustada.

"Você vai levar a menina e acho que isso é o suficiente para mantê-la por alguns anos. O Lorde das Trevas não a quer aqui, Eufemia", a Malfoy falou severa.

" _Você_ vai ter interesse por ela algum dia, Narcisa?", a bruxa alta perguntou.

"Seria um escândalo e tanto se alguém soubesse. Ninguém pode saber que Belatriz deu à luz a uma criança, ainda mais sendo ela filha do Lorde das Trevas. Agora vá e suma com Delphi", Cissa insistiu e viu a Rowle ir embora com os seus dois embrulhos.

Levou alguns segundos depois de soltar a respiração para ir de encontro a Narcisa. Respirou fundo e foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. A olhou nos olhos com alguma insolência e se fez ser realmente notado.

"Vai me dizer que a queria para si e a sua esposa de sangue ruim?", ela perguntou ríspida. Poucas vezes havia visto Cissa tão fora de controle como agora. "Eu fiz isso para preservar o pouco de dignidade que ainda resta a esse lado da família".

"O Lorde sabe que você _vendeu_ a filha dele para Eufemia Rowle?", tinha que perguntar.

"Ele mandou que eu desse um jeito na menina ou a mantivesse como minha e de Lúcio. Eu não poderia fazer isso, seria humilhação demais para o meu marido", a ouviu dizer. "Pelo menos você não precisa mais ouvi-la chorando quando estiver aqui".

"Ela é sua sobrinha Narcisa, não se importa nenhum pouco com ela?"

"Claro que me importo com Delphini! Se não me importasse não teria entregue a garota a quem eu sei que vai cuidar muito bem dela. Eu só... não poderia deixa-la aqui. Não é seguro para ninguém".

"O Lorde reapareceu?", perguntou como quem não quer nada.

"Continua trancado no quarto que me despojou, só aceita a companhia de Severo", ela respondeu com um leve bufo.

"Não seria isso o luto por Bela?", riu amargo.

"Não seja tolo, Rodolfo!", Narcisa falou se virando para sair da sala. Pelo menos já tinha alguma informação do que estava acontecendo e poderia voltar para casa e lá ficar até o dia seguinte.

Usou a rede de flu da casa e não demorou muito para que se visse saindo pela lareira da sua biblioteca. Bateu a fuligem das suas vestes e deixou o casaco em cima do sofá, amarrotando-o.

Se sentou na poltrona que um dia pertenceu ao seu pai, levitou uma caixa de sapos de chocolate e começou a mordiscá-los quando se lembrou que o dia seguinte era o sábado e que iria para Hogsmeade visitar Hermione. Pelo menos pararia de pensar um pouco no que estava acontecendo ou não em Hogwarts e verificaria se ela estava sendo bem tratada lá já que os Carrow estavam lecionando e isso não era coisa boa.

Fechou os olhos e apoiou a sua cabeça no encosto da poltrona, sentindo um pouco do cansaço lhe consumir devagar. Imaginou a casa aonde tinha crescido, não a que tinha se transformado no que era agora. A casa de sua infância. Pode sentir vividamente o cheiro dos biscoitos de açúcar que a sua tia fazia para ele e o seu irmão quando estavam por lá, também sentiu o cheiro do perfume da sua mãe, seguidos do aroma de móveis bem lustrados que a sua avó tanto prezava. Depois sentiu um cheiro diferente, de sais de banho franceses e caros, claramente o aroma de Belatriz, algo que gostou até certo ponto porque sabia que pelo menos a sua esposa era bem asseada além de maluca. Por último, sentiu o cheiro de pergaminhos novos e folhas molhadas, vindo na sua frente a imagem de Hermione porque associava essas coisas a ela.

Acordou sobressaltado e com o coração descompassado. Tinha sonhado com as cinco mulheres que marcaram a sua vida: a sua mãe, Amélia Selwyn, a mulher mais enigmática que conheceu; a sua tia Geraldine, que lhe mimava até o último fio de cabelo, irmã do seu pai; a sua avó Leta e toda aquela baboseira de que ele deveria ser o melhor em tudo; Belatriz, a sua falecida esposa que o fazia sentir simpatia nenhuma pelo matrimônio; e Hermione, que sabia que tinha marcado a vida em tão pouco tempo por ser mais corajosa do que qualquer pessoa que conheceu.

Se levantou e começou a se preparar para o dia seguinte na sua visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade, veria a _sua_ garota. Poderia levar alguns livros de casa para ela, ela poderia estar precisando de alguma coisa, talvez algum casaco ou coisa parecida. Poderia leva-la a Madame Puddifoot, tinham lhe contado que ela reabriu o seu estabelecimento assim como alguns outros que foram obrigados a ter as suas portas abertas por causa de Hogwarts tanto lá quanto no Beco Diagonal. Separou o seu antigo cachecol da Sonserina, ela poderia usar se conseguisse transfigurar as cores para o vermelho e dourado da Grifinória.

Estava definitivamente ansioso para ver Hermione e, quem sabe, beijar aqueles lábios novamente.

 **(Crushing Room – Angra)**

 _Este quarto sem você se torna tão pequeno_

 _Eu sinto que ele esmaga a minha cabeça_

* * *

Gostaram?


	9. Chapter 9

Gentneys! Como prometido, capítulo novinho pra vocês s2

Acho que posto o próximo na sexta-feira à tarde, sem atrasos :3

Logo chegaremos ao capítulo 10 e preciso confessar uma coisa: ainda não aconteceu um quarto do que to imaginando pra Strange Things :v vocês se importariam que se a fic chegasse a 40 ou 50 capítulos? (lembrando que é só uma hipótese, mas adoraria saber a opinião de vocês) .-.

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 e Felícia Malfoy pelos comentários anteriores :)

Segurem os seus kokoros que hoje tem surpresa! *-*

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _Strange things did happened here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

Rodolfo acordou com gosto amargo na boca e se lembrou que não comeu nada antes de dormir, estava demasiado ansioso para o sábado. Talvez não uma ansiedade como a que diziam que ele deveria sentir, era mais pela situação atípica mesmo. Há anos não pisava em Hogsmeade aos sábados e isso o levava para de volta para os anos em que costumava visitar Rabastan nos fins de semana e mais além, nos seus próprios anos de escola. Finalmente começava a esquentar e precisaria de um banho frio para poder conter tudo o que estava sentindo, todas essas emoções vindo juntas ao mesmo tempo.

Se levantou da cama e foi até a janela. Abriu as cortinas e percebeu o céu carregado mesmo fazendo um pouco de calor, mas só um pouco.

Entrou no chuveiro já com a escova de dentes para poupar um pouco de trabalho e deixou a água refrescar os seus pensamentos. Quando saiu do box, olhou o seu rosto no espelho decidindo se deveria ou não se barbear. Se lembrava que um dia gostou de usar o rosto liso, lhe dava a impressão de que as garotas gostavam dele desse modo, mais jovial. Havia impasse se deveria ou não fazê-lo, Hermione poderia toma-lo por desleixado se estivesse como alguém que não cuida da própria aparência. A opção mais viável era aparar um pouco, servia como um meio termo. Escolheu cautelosamente a gravata que usaria, assim como a camisa, a calça, o sapato e o casaco. Nem parecia ser quem de fato era.

Desceu para tomar o café da manhã depois de vestido e encontrou a mesa posta e um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ posta ao lado os talheres. A manchete da primeira página falava da Lei de Casamento recentemente sancionada, tudo agora girava em torno disso. Leu algumas linhas e percebeu que a lista completa dos pares estaria disponível no _Semanário dos Bruxos_. Não demoraria mais muito para que esse casamento se tornasse público. Ainda não estava pronto para isso. Se estava ansioso por uma ida a Hogsmeade, não conseguia imaginar como seria quando fizesse a primeira aparição realmente pública com Hermione.

Ainda estava muito cedo para sair, então decidiu pegar o seu antigo cachecol sonserino e transfigurá-lo antes que se esquecesse. De repente as antigas listras verdes e cinzentas se tornaram amarelas e vermelhas, foi o melhor que conseguiu fazer. Colocou a peça no bolso do casaco dobrada meticulosamente. Escolheu um livro de feitiços avançados e o colocou no bolso junto do cachecol. O tempo estava passando demasiadamente lento e até que percebeu que era um horário seguro para ir.

Retirou o retrato silencioso da sua avó e abriu o cofre particular. Retirou um saquinho com dinheiro e percebeu que logo precisaria fazer uma visita a Gringotes. O que tinha retirado dali talvez fosse mais que suficiente para um dia fora de casa com direito a almoço para dois e alguma coisa que ela talvez quisesse comprar.

Voltou para a sala de visitas e viu que Alef estava polindo a prataria em silêncio. Fez barulho suficiente e viu a criaturinha se retirar. Quando estava alcançando a porta de entrada, o elfo voltou para lá com um pote de biscoitos de chocolate.

"Leve, mestre, a senhora Hermione gosta destes", ele falou entregando o pote de vidro nas suas mãos e indo embora.

Franziu o cenho e saiu, indo até o ponto de aparatação no portão da casa.

Desaparatou em Hogsmeade e viu o clima negro e tenso rondando o lugar. Tirou o relógio de bolso para verificar as horas e percebeu que Hermione só chegaria ali dali a alguns minutos. Se sentou e um banco perto do Cabeça de Javali e esperou.

.

.

.

.

Hermione sabia que iriam para Hogsmeade. Pelo menos os alunos da Sonserina iriam já que estavam sendo privilegiados em tudo desde que retornou. Amico Carrow pareceu querer humilhá-la ainda mais mesmo sem ter oportunidade apenas por ser nascida trouxa. Bom, isso era o que ele já estava fazendo a partir do momento em que colocou os pés em Hogwarts.

Desceu para o Salão Principal com Luna e Gina. Haviam camas vazias no seu dormitório e não se importou que elas dormissem lá para lhe fazer companhia junto com Cátia Bell. Comeu a sua refeição calmamente vendo Theo Nott se sentar à mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Luna. Era definitivamente estranho que eles se dessem bem apesar de tudo. Terminou as suas torradas, ainda calçava as suas pantufas quando viu que a Profa. Minerva vinha em sua direção.

"Você vai a Hogsmeade vestida assim, srta. Granger?", a senhora perguntou.

"Achei que eu não estivesse autorizada a deixar o castelo, professora", disse sincera.

"Você é maior de idade infelizmente casada com um desses... homens... você pode ir a Hogsmeade nos finais de semana, não precisa se preocupar", a professora disse. "Vá e se distraia, mas antes troque as suas roupas por algo menos indecente". O seu pijama não era indecente, era uma calça de moletom e a sua camisa de quadribol da Grifinória que tinha ganho de Harry.

Se poderia visitar Hogsmeade, poderia enviar um patrono aos Weasley avisando que estava bem e que estava de volta a Hogwarts. Era muito mais seguro que enviar Bowie, ainda estava ganhando a confiança da corujinha. Bom, se poderia realmente visitar Hogsmeade, teria que se apressar. Passariam o dia fora.

Subiu de volta para a Torre da Grifinória e entrou no dormitório, revirando malão atrás de algo que não fosse roupa de frio. Pegou os seus velhos jeans e uma camiseta, usaria um cardigã por fora, com certeza, fazia menos frio, mas ainda era melhor se manter agasalhada para não adoecer. Foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho demorado. Hogsmeade não seria a mesma coisa sem Harry.

Se vestiu e desceu para o pátio interno junto com alguns segundanistas. Todos sairiam dali a alguns minutos. Decidiu que iria sozinha, andando calmamente. Não estava completamente quente, poderia fazer isso sem que estivesse suando como um porco. Começou aos poucos a deixar a propriedade e a fazer o seu caminho para o povoado. Poderia comprar um livro novo ou tomar uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada enquanto lia. Primeiro veria o que ainda funcionava para que pudesse realmente fazer planos.

Pareia tudo tão igual e diferente. Não havia nem bem um mês que tinha estado lá com Harry e Ron para entrar no castelo pelo Cabeça de Javali. Lembrou-se do portão que dava para a passagem secreta que tinha na Dedosdemel, ali poderia ser um bom lugar para avisar que estava bem. Andou até lá e se esgueirou até os fundos, vendo que o portão continuava trancado. Se concentrou o máximo que pode e pensou em algo bom e feliz, como a primeira vez que abraçou Harry depois de estar de volta da petrificação. Continuou o pensamento até que agitou a varinha e uma lontra prateada saiu dela.

 _Estou em Hogwarts. Estou bem. Estou segura._

Se virou para ir embora sem prestar muita atenção no que acontecia quando esbarrou em um homem vestido de negro. Olhou para cima e reconheceu Rodolfo Lestrange.

"O que você faz aqui?", ele perguntou parecendo um pouco desconfiado do fato de estar sozinha em um beco mal iluminado e sem saída.

"O que _você_ faz aqui?", rebateu.

.

.

.

.

"Eu vim visitar você. É sábado, o dia da semana em que você pode ir a Hogsmeade...", falou vendo o cenho dela franzido.

"Sim, eu sei disso. Me pergunto o porquê de vir me visitar", ela respondeu um pouco defensiva, num misto de receio e coragem.

"Você é minha esposa. É... esperado... que eu faça isso. Venha, eu preciso comprar penas e pergaminhos", a puxou pelo braço fazendo o dela se entrelaçar no dele. Sem querer, notou que ela agarrou o seu braço com a outra mão e suspirou.

Sim, ali estava mais frio do que na sua casa, então supôs que ela devesse estar sentindo frio. Tocou o bolso do casaco e se lembrou dos presentes. Parou de andar e se soltou dela. Tirou do bolso o seu cachecol que tinha voltado a ser verde e cinza, o que significava que tinha errado o feitiço e sentiu um leve enfurecer no seu peito.

"Eu não sou muito bom em Transfigurações, mudei as cores dele antes de sair de casa, mas já voltaram ao normal. Espero que não se incomode em usar as cores da Sonserina por pelo menos um dia", falou sério.

"É uma roupa, que diferença faz qual é a sua cor quando o objetivo é proteger de algum frio?", ela perguntou.

"Nenhuma, eu suponho", respondeu. Dobrou a peça ao meio e fez com Hermione o que a sua mãe costumava fazer quando ele pequeno, colocou a peça ao redor do pescoço dela, ajustando o tamanho. _Verde realça olhos castanhos_ , Cissa uma vez disse a ele quando viu o colar de esmeraldas da sua mãe no cofre Lestrange em Gringotes. Hermione tinha olhos castanhos.

Ofereceu o braço a ela que aceitou um pouco desconfiada. Sim, nem tudo em Hogsmeade havia reaberto. Poderia ir ao Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte ou na semana seguinte, não estava tão necessitado assim de materiais de papelaria. É, não teria muito o que ver ali a não ser comer ou beber alguma coisa. Viu o que parecia ser Madame Puddifoot na frente do seu estabelecimento, olhando assustada para os lados da rua antes de colocar para dentro um casal de lufanos. Não, decididamente não poderia por os pés ali pois seria expulso na primeira oportunidade.

Restava ir ao Três Vassouras. Caminhou com Hermione até lá e abriu a porta, sentindo o clima um pouco mais ameno do ambiente. Bruxos de todos os tipos estavam lá, de estudantes a um ou dois colegas de causa à paisana. Se sentou com a esposa em uma mesa no canto e tirou o casaco na mesma medida que ela também retirava o seu cachecol junto do cardigã preto.

"O que vão querer?", um rapaz disse quase gaguejando ao olhar nos seus olhos.

"Duas cervejas amanteigadas com gengibre em uma", falou.

"Na minha também", ouviu Hermione falar. Há anos não tomava um gole de cerveja amanteigada, não depois que descobriu aonde o seu pai guardava as garrafas de uísque de fogo bom. Para esse momento, parecia ser uma escolha decente.

"Ah, tenho outra coisa para você", falou enquanto retirava o pequeno pote de vidro de dentro do bolso expandido do casaco. "Alef mandou isso para você, são biscoitos de chocolate".

"Lembre-se de agradecer Alef por mim", foi o máximo que ouviu dela até as cervejas amanteigadas chegarem.

Viu o entra-e-sai de bruxos e bruxas do _pub_ e notou que os alunos de Hogwarts estavam aos poucos chegando, então não imaginava o que Hermione poderia estar fazendo ali tão cedo. Encontrou-a em um beco que dava para os fundos da Dedosdemel, isso parecia suspeito demais para não ser levado em consideração, ainda mais quando viu que ela estava com a ponta da varinha para fora do casaco. Quando chegasse em casa descobriria o que ela andou fazendo.

.

.

.

.

Hermione agora tinha certeza que Rodolfo era estranho. Ele não disse uma palavra sequer desde que as cervejas amanteigadas chegaram. Beberam mais algumas juntos e nada de ele falar, parecia que estava preso em seu próprio mundo ou pelo menos tramando algo. Quando o garçom retornou, perguntou se eles iriam almoçar ali. Rodolfo pediu umas fatias de torta de galinha e vegetais e mais uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada. Comeram em silêncio e nada parecia fazer o tempo passar mais rápido.

Olhou para as paredes do local e se lembrou das vezes em que foi para lá com Harry, para Hogsmeade. E também da vez em que voltou para o castelo cheia de doces para ele no Terceiro Ano. Tudo o que restava agora era a saudade e nunca terá sido justo o sacrifício dele, de todos eles.

Percebeu Pansy Parkinson e Dafne Greengrass batendo os sapatos no tapete de entrada sendo seguidas de perto por Ron. Sentiu a censura no olhar dele por estar sentada ao lado de Rodolfo. Se sentiu incomodada por isso, agora os seus destinos eram outros e sequer podiam lutar contra. Rodolfo também pareceu notar a presença de Ron já que ele passou braço pela sua cintura e sentiu puxada para mais perto dele com o seu corpo agora aconchegado no dele. Muitas pessoas estranharam a cena, mas não mais do que a própria Hermione. Era _estranho_ tê-lo tão perto assim sendo que mal trocavam uma dúzia de palavras quando estavam juntos. Os olhares vieram de todas as formas: censura, pena, nojo... poderia continuar listando.

Viu Ron se aproximar de Pansy e beijar o rosto dela, vendo como ela reagia e ela parecia muito mais à vontade com aquilo do que imaginaria. Isso explicava porque ele fugia do Salão Comunal depois do jantar, estava se encontrando com Pansy _às escondidas_ , como se isso fosse necessário. Eles estavam casados, por Merlin, não precisavam se esconder nas sombras.

As horas passaram e logo viu no seu relógio de pulso que estava quase na hora de voltar para o castelo. Viu Rodolfo pagar a conta com os galeões que tinha trazido e começaram a se agasalhar. Hermione passou o cachecol antigo da Sonserina pelo pescoço e notou o sorriso mínimo dele ao ver a cena. Passaram pela mesa em que Ron estava sentado com Pansy e Dafne e percebeu os olhares feridos que ele lhe lançava sem ele mesmo se lembrar de tudo o que estavam vivendo. Sentiu a mão de Rodolfo nas suas costas quando ele fez um som estranho com o nariz, como se estivesse bufando ou algo assim.

Saíram do Três Vassouras e Rodolfo tocou a sua mão como se aquilo fosse normal. Para um casal com alguma cumplicidade era normal, eles tinham acabado de se conhecer, praticamente. Ele a acompanharia até a entrada do caminho que faria até Hogwarts sozinha. Pararam de andar quando viram o mesmo casal lufano que tinha entrado em Madame Puddifoot passar por eles apressados.

"Eu deixo você aqui. Não precisa regrar os seus biscoitos, Alef mandará mais durante a semana, garantirei que isso aconteça. Você sabe que se precisar de qualquer coisa de casa, pode pedir que eu mando por Bowie, apenas diga o que deseja. Tenha uma boa semana, Hermione. Nos vemos daqui a uma quinzena", ele falou com um sorriso no final e tocou no seu braço como se fosse um _é, então, acho que é só isso_.

Viu Rodolfo se virar e andar alguns passos normais, nem apressados ou demasiado lentos. Andou até ele com pressa e tocou o braço a mão esquerda dele observando a aliança dourada reluzir no sol de meio da tarde. O seu compromisso era com ele agora, se lembrava a cada momento. Se colocou na ponta dos pés e plantou um beijo tímido no rosto aonde a barba estava por fazer.

Sentiu quando o homem a segurou um pouco mais, levando o beijo para os seus lábios com o que parecia ser paixão e saudade. Os braços dele envolveram a sua cintura tão possessivamente que não teve como não se pendurar no pescoço dele para continuar aquele beijo que havia sido tão diferente do primeiro deles. Apenas apartaram o contato quando perceberam que tinham que voltar a respirar.

"Até, Hermione", ele disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios e lhe dando um último beijo.

Hermione não sabia o que tinha acontecido ali. Foi estranho, mas um estranho que classificaria como bom.

 **(The Hanging Tree – James Newton Howard/Jennifer Lawrence)**

 _Coisas estranhas aconteceram aqui, mais estranho não seria_

 _Se nos encontrássemos à meia-noite na árvore do enforcamento_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Amora, mas o Roddy vai baixar a bola do Carrow porque vai saber disso tudo eventualmente (e mais ainda até) :v

* * *

Aquela carinha de "I told you so" :D

Gostaram?


	10. Chapter 10

Gentneys! Como estão? Espero que tão bem quanto eu no dia de hoje com essa chuvinha gostosa que está caindo em Manaus *-*

Uma perguntinha ~básica~ antes de prosseguirmos: estão acompanhando Dois Irmãos, a minissérie nova da Globo? Confesso que me desliguei um pouco da televisão nos últimos anos, mas voltei a assistir esses dias porque descobri que o livro do Milton Hatoum ia ser adaptado. Se sim, queria que me dissessem o que estão achando, se estão gostando de ver como a terrinha da Amelina está sendo retratada :3 Acho que foi com a Dany Targaryen que comentei que o nosso casal protagonista possa vir a se assemelhar a Zana e Halim no quesito sensualidade na hora do vamo-ver em algum momento da história kkkkkkkkk (pelo menos a Zana e o Halim do livro eram figuras muito, muito, MUITO sensuais na cama, na rede e debaixo da árvore que tinha de frente pro alpendre, não sei como eles não conseguiram derrubar a casa do finado Galib XD).

Okay, vamos deixar esse nosso lado mais safadjenho para lá rsrs.

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 pelo comentário no capítulo anterior s2

* * *

 _How can I be with you after this war? My feelings are soar, baby_

 _Why can you come back to hurt me some more? This is after the war_

A quarta-feira já tinha chego e logo mais um final de semana viria junto, todos ficariam no castelo dessa vez, Minerva disse aos alunos da Grifinória. Teria mais tempo para estudar para os NIEMs e fazer as suas revisões. Depois que voltou para casa no sábado, descobriu que quem estava supervisionando os alunos menores eram os Carrow, então perceber o porquê de não haver muitos alunos lá naquele dia.

Ninguém a havia visto beijar Rodolfo e agradecia por isso, não precisava ter pessoas no seu encalço lhe dizendo que era nojento para ela mesma fazer isso. A hora do correio estava chegando e sabia que não receberia nada.

Dezenas de corujas invadiram o salão e soltaram pacotes nas mesas. Se surpreendeu ao ver Bowie largar um pacote mediano na mesa e começar a bebericar do seu copo. Abriu a caixa e viu que dentro tinha um saco de papel com mais biscoitos de chocolate e algumas outras guloseimas. Tinha um cartão em cima disso tudo.

 _Eu disse que Alef mandaria mais. Faça bom proveito. – R._

Tinham algumas geleias e algumas mini quiches, fora um potinho de vidro com um bilhete garranchudo dizendo para ter cuidado com esse condimento. Não sabia o que era, mas tinha certeza que não comeria aquilo. Viu Gina chegar e ver os seus potes de geleias refinadas e abriu um que parecia ser uma de mirtilos. Pela expressão dela parecia estar tão boa a ponto de rivalizar com a da Sra. Weasley.

"Aonde conseguiu isso?", ela perguntou abrindo os outros potes.

"Vieram de casa, Rodolfo me mandou", falou baixo. Viu a amiga engolir a colherada com dificuldade, talvez fosse a ideia de vê-la chamando a Mansão Lestrange de _casa_.

"Andei recebendo algumas coisas de Narcisa Malfoy também, alguns exemplares do _Semanário dos Bruxos_. Sério, ela parece que é maluca", a ruiva respondeu um pouco cabisbaixa. Sabia que cada um ali estava vivendo a falta de Harry a sua maneira.

Tinha conhecimento de que Draco Malfoy não havia falado com Gina um dia sequer nesses dias em que tinha retornado para Hogwarts. Ele tampouco conversou com outras pessoas. Notava o rapaz mais isolado que nunca.

Teria Estudo dos Trouxas depois do almoço, isso lhe embrulhava o estômago. Aleto Carrow havia mostrado imagens de trouxas encurralados em câmaras de gás nos tempos do Holocausto, dizendo que todos deveriam continuar sendo tratados assim pois eram isso. Animais. Terminou de comer com Gina e levou a caixa até o dormitório da Grifinória para guardar as suas coisas, comeria mais tarde mais um pouco se fosse o caso ou sentisse fome antes de dormir. Quando desceu novamente, viu que ambos Carrow a esperavam no corredor e isso não era nenhum pouco bom.

Tentou passar despercebida, mas sentiu uma mão no seu braço.

"Aonde pensa que vai, _Lestrange_?", Aleto praticamente cuspiu quando a chamou pelo sobrenome.

"Ala Hospitalar. Preciso de uma poção bem específica para dores", o que não deixava de ser verdade. O seu período se aproximava e já começava a sentir dores no baixo ventre.

"Veja só, Amico, toda presunçosa essa sangue-ruim. Você é uma mancha sabia? Mancha na Casa Lestrange!", Alecto Carrow sibilou.

"O que você acha que Rodolfo vai fazer com ela? Acho que você não vai durar muito com ele, sangue-ruim, mas confesso que está durando mais que a garota de Dolohov, aquela asiática que não me lembro o nome". _Cho Chang_. Cho Chang havia ficado com Dolohov, era isso. O ouviu dizer ainda com a cabeça erguida e tentando fazer parecer fria.

Aleto Carrow se aproximou de Hermione e segurou o seu rosto com a mão, forçando-a a ficar calada. Doía, sentia os seus dentes machucando as suas bochechas e as suas gengivas serem esmagadas.

"Ele vai montar em você e foder esse seu corpinho nojento como se você fosse uma cadela no cio. Depois ele vai destruir você, peça por peça, quebrando todos os seus cacos em pedaços menores ainda porque Rodolfo Lestrange é assim", ela sussurrou no seu ouvido. "Talvez você morra, isso seria um alívio e tanto para todos nós que não precisaremos vê-la nunca mais".

A mulher a soltou e aceitou o braço do irmão. Não sabia o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo, mas tinha certeza de que Aleto Carrow queria Rodolfo para si. Sentiu um desconforto no estômago por isso. Esqueceu-se completamente do que faria e sabia que a conversa de ir a Ala Hospitalar era para tentar tirá-los do seu caminho. Já tinha decidido que se não poderia trabalhar no Ministério, poderia seguir outra carreira. Tinha pensado cautelosamente e achou que poderia estudar o preparo de poções, quem sabe até conseguir um grau de Mestre das Poções aplicando-as na medicina bruxa. Era um caminho que nunca imaginou tomando para si. Rumou à biblioteca para buscar alguns volumes sobre poções, mas já tinha lido quase todos os que poderia na biblioteca. Poderia pedir para que Rodolfo realmente mandasse algum material de casa para ela, ele já havia mando biscoitos e outros doces.

 _Casa_. Aquela agora era a sua casa também e nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça chama-la disso antes de tudo acontecer em um cenário completamente diferente do que estava batalhando. O clima em Hogwarts ainda continuava negro e não demoraria muito para que piorasse mais ainda. Sabia que precisava se manter nem que fosse um pouco otimista, mas o seu lado realista era mais forte que tudo na sua vida.

As suas aulas do dia logo passaram e o jantar foi servido. Ron estava vermelho e parecia ligeiramente incomodado com algo e fez alguma expressão mista em chateação e descontentamento. Continuaram em silêncio até que se retiraram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. A caminho dos dormitórios, Ron a puxou pelo braço delicadamente para que conversassem em privado.

"Por que cargas d'água você beijou Rodolfo Lestrange?", ele perguntou esperando o teto desabar na sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos e tentou buscar uma resposta plausível para isso.

"Ele estava se despedindo de mim, Ron. Ele é tão meu cônjuge quando Pansy Parkinson é sua. Não se faça de desentendido pois eu vi vocês dois saindo de uma sala de aula vazia anteontem à noite", falou. Se sentia um pouco ferida. Tinham compartilhado um beijo durante a batalha enquanto estavam na Câmara Secreta recolhendo presas de Basilisco.

"É diferente. Eu... eu sou homem, Mione. Um homem tem as suas necessidades", o ouviu falar e não estava acreditando nas informações que estava processando.

"Necessidades? _Necessidades?_ Você está falando sério quando fala dessas _necessidades_ em um momento como esse? Você é inacreditável, Ron Weasley. O soco que dei em Malfoy no terceiro ano deveria ter sido em você. O beijo que trocamos naquele dia na Câmara Secreta não faz mais sentido algum para mim, nem agora e nem nunca o fará novamente", disse cortante. Percebeu a gravidade do que falara quando viu fúria se misturar com dor nos olhos do Weasley.

"Nós ficaríamos juntos depois da guerra, Mione, eu acreditava que sim. Mas Você-Sabe-Quem tomou as providências dele para isso não acontecesse. E eu acredito que ainda vamos ficar juntos quando a guerra acabar", ele falou tentando soar verdadeiro, tocou a sua cintura e encostou a testa dele na sua.

"A guerra _já_ acabou, Ron. Todos perdemos alguma coisa, alguém, a causa. Mas de um jeito ou de outro estamos seguindo em frente. Seguindo porque podemos morrer amanhã por menos do que uma fagulha. Por que não tenta preservar um pouco da sua sobrevida assim como eu estou tentando fazer?", disse pondo uma mão no ombro dele depois de respirar fundo, afastando-o. "Boa noite, Ron. Espero que um dia possa entender tudo isso".

Subiu para o seu dormitório e lembrou com amargura do que disse ao seu amigo. De um modo ou de outro, todos estavam seguindo em frente porque deveriam se ajustar a esse mundo novo. Tirou a sua roupa e se olhou no espelho, vendo a cicatriz que Antonio Dolohov a havia dado no final do seu quinto ano. Colocou o pijama e se deitou, imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo fora daquelas paredes. Também vieram questionamentos do que poderia ter acontecido nesse ponto todo se Harry tivesse sobrevivido. Era triste e parecia ser ingrato da sua parte, mas sabia que todos precisariam seguir em frente.

.

.

.

.

Rodolfo acordou cansado na manhã da sexta-feira. O Lorde finalmente havia dado uma missão a ele e teria que correr atrás de um casal de trouxas, Wilkins o nome deles. Ao que parecia tinham viajado para a Austrália deixando tudo para trás. Hoje iria até a casa deles. Não fazia ideia do que o Lorde das Trevas poderia querer com um casal de trouxas.

Se levantou e desceu para tomar o café da manhã sozinho e em silêncio, ainda um pouco atordoado com a luz do sol. Tinha dormido mais que o normal e estranhou o fato. Encheu a sua xícara de chá fumegante e depois cortou um brioche para comer com o queijo branco que tinha ao lado da cestinha.

A janela estava aberta e viu quando Bowie entrou com uma carta no bico. Hermione tinha começado a sentir confiança suficiente para lhe escrever? A ave se empoleirou na cadeira que ela costumava se sentar e abriu o envelope atentamente.

 _Preciso de alguns volumes de poções avançadas, elas serão requeridas para os meus NIEMs. – H_

Não era bem o que esperava dela, mas já estava de bom tamanho que ela tivesse mando alguma notícia. Depois separaria alguns volumes e mandaria para Hogwarts. Terminou a sua refeição e subiu para fazer as suas higienes e se vestir, o seu dia seria longo e não poderia deixar de pensar logo no tédio que seria passar mais dias sem ela em casa. Ah, como daria tudo para beijá-la daquele jeito novamente!

Desaparatou em uma rua deserta e caminhou lentamente até o endereço. Era uma rua normal, trouxa. A casa parecia abandonada, como se ninguém fosse por lá há meses. Observou bastante até perceber que ela não emanava nenhum tipo de magia. Uma senhora vinha da esquina com um gato nos braços, idosa, e parecia muito curiosa pelo modo como se aproximou.

"Está olhando a casa dos Granger?", ela perguntou como quem não queria nada. Granger era o nome de solteira de Hermione. Não...

"Granger? Não me disseram que os Wilkins moravam aqui", falou.

"Não, meu rapaz, eram os Granger. Um casal com uma filha esquisita, diziam que a garota estudava em um internato, mas ninguém comprava muito essa história", ouviu a senhora falar da sua Hermione. "Depois que ela sumiu, eles sumiram também, diziam que não tinham nenhuma filha e que não se chamavam Granger. O que sabemos é que eles estão na Austrália, sumiram depois que a filha sumiu".

Os Wilkins eram os Granger então? Já sabia que ela tinha alterado as lembranças dos pais e agora tinha certeza que ela os mandou para longe para a própria segurança deles. A sua Hermione não parava de surpreende-lo tendo nervos mais fortes do que ele mesmo pensou um dia que ela tivesse. Deixou que a mulher se fosse e esperou mais um momento até entrar na casa.

Estava muito empoeirada e via que eles haviam deixado tudo e levados somente as roupas. Todos os utensílios ainda estavam na cozinha, os móveis estavam dispostos no que parecia ser o mesmo lugar há anos. Reconheceu alguns cantos da casa das fotos que viu na bolsa de Hermione. Os Wilkins eram realmente os Granger.

Subiu as escadas e entrou nos quartos que estavam tão vazios quanto o resto da casa. Um deles estava completamente vazio, sem nada nas paredes e com a colcha branca da cama já amarelada pelo tempo. Não fazia ideia do que o Lorde das Trevas queria ali. Talvez quisesse que ele descobrisse o paradeiro deles para chantagear Hermione. Não se esquecia de que ela era extremamente valiosa para o seu mestre. As peças estavam começando a se encaixar na sua cabeça e isso o fez ficar com dores por pensar demais a respeito. Estava caçando os pais da sua esposa.

Saiu da casa e viu não tinha mais ninguém na rua. Olhou para os lados e aparatou para a Mansão Malfoy.

O Lorde não estava muito disposto recentemente e percebia isso. Deveria falar com a Rowle a respeito de Delphi no dia de hoje. O seu bolso com o feitiço de extensão continha uma gorda quantia em galeões. Tinham combinado na biblioteca e lá ela estava quando deslizou as portas de correr.

"Devo presumir que Delphini é muito mais importante para vocês do que para o Lorde das Trevas, todos parecem ter alguma coisa sobre ela para me dar", a mulher torceu os lábios e ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda. "Quanto tem aí?"

"O suficiente para você deixa-la crescer ignorante de quem é", colocou a mão no bolso interno do sobretudo e tirou um saco pesado de ouro. A falta daquilo nem lhe faria cócegas. Tinha calculado meticulosamente cada despeza e sabia que ali tinha o suficiente para que Delphi fosse educada em casa até a maioridade.

Viu o vulto de Eufemia Rowle sair pela porta e se serviu do uísque de Lúcio. Ele podia ser um babaca irritante, mas tinha bom gosto para bebidas. Terminou o segundo copo e ouviu alguém entrar ali. Draco se sentou à sua frente e não disse nada até que Rodolfo começou a ficar impaciente e se levantou.

"Amico e Aleto Carrow andam fazendo jogos psicológicos com a Granger na escola. Ele mostrou para quem quisesse ver a cicatriz que a minha tia a deu", Rodolfo ouviu e não conseguiu processar muito bem o que o garoto dizia. "E Aleto machucou um pouco o rosto dela essa semana, vi quando ela apareceu com arroxeados nas bochechas". Draco parecia cansado e desinteressado, mas se ele fez isso, usou o tempo que tinha em casa para lhe passar tais informações, significava que algo nele havia mudado bem no centro. "Achei que precisava saber".

"Então por que ela mesma não me contou essas coisas?", perguntou sendo mais que óbvio e olhando sério para o garoto Malfoy.

"Estamos falando de Hermione Granger, tio. Vocês nem se conhecem direito, tenho certeza que ela não falaria essas coisas para você porque não achou que teria relevância para o senhor", ouviu o garoto dizer.

Saiu da biblioteca e andou até a cozinha da casa, eles deveriam estar lá. Quando não era Severo em pessoa quem trazia Draco para casa, era um desses incompetentes dos Carrow que o fazia. Abriu a porta com tanta violência que assustou Dipsy e Lony, os elfos domésticos dos Malfoy. Amico Carrow estava escorado na parede comendo calmamente um doce qualquer. Andou até ele e o imobilizou com o braço pela garganta, vendo-o cuspir o que estava comendo.

"Com que direito você expõe a _minha esposa_ ao ridículo, Carrow?", perguntou gritando enquanto apontava a sua varinha para ele com a outra mãe. "Responda, seu inútil".

"O que Belatriz diria ao ver você com a cabeça completamente virada por uma sangue-ruim?", Amico respondeu a sua pergunta com outra pergunta.

"Belatriz está morta e enterrada, ela me fez passar por tantas coisas que chego até a agradecer que ela se tenha ido. Mas você não tem direito nenhum de humilhar Hermione. Ela é uma Lestrange agora e você _deve_ respeitar isso", falou enquanto o soltava. Geralmente isso bastava.

"Nenhuma sangue-ruim um dia será tratada como uma bruxa de sangue puro. Você é patético, Rodolfo", sentiu o Carrow cuspir no seu peito.

Voltou a olhar para ele e o acertou com um soco no nariz, com força suficiente para ouvir o mesmo se deslocando no corpo. O seu punho tinha sangue assim como o chão estava inundado já que Amico Carrow caiu de joelhos.

"Posso fazer mais que isso se quiser. Não quero mais que troque palavras com a minha esposa a menos que seja absolutamente necessário", sibilou e deu as costas para o homem de nariz quebrado.

Andou para fora da casa e aparatou para a sua própria.

 **(After This War – Masterplan)**

 _Como eu posso estar com você depois da guerra? Meus sentimentos estão azedos, amor_

 _Por que você volta para me machucar mais ainda? Isso é depois da guerra_

* * *

Gostaram?


	11. Chapter 11

Gentneys! Bem em tempo s2

Eu adoeci esses dias e não tinha certeza se conseguiria postar hoje, mas finalizei o capítulo e aqui está :3

Agradecimentos Felícia Malfoy e LadyHakuraS2 pelos comentários anteriores s2

Um pequeno adendo: este capítulo pode pegar fogo logo mais, aguardem. Portanto, ele é totalmente +18, não digam que não avisei 3:)

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

 _I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

Rodolfo ainda sentia a mão doer por ter socado Amico Carrow. Já tinham se passado quatro dias e estava mais próximo de visitar Hermione em Hogsmeade. A última visita antes da formatura dela, precisaria arranjar um presente decente e a altura dela para isso.

Estava sentado na varanda do seu quarto bebericando o chá que Alef tinha feito e estava com a cabeça de Leaf aos seus pés. Talvez a falta de criatividade para nomes seja realmente a marca da sua família. Riu todas as vezes em que a sua mãe disse a ele que ele só se chamara Rodolfo porque o seu pai já era Radolfo.

Não era uma tarde particularmente quente, mas estava agradável de ficar do lado de fora da Mansão sem tantos casacos. Ainda estava matutando se deveria ou não rastrear os feitiços que Hermione andava fazendo na escola. Vendo-a no beco e guardando a varinha havia sido muito suspeito. Não seria muito diferente de vasculhar a bolsa dela e a sua curiosidade estava matando-o para fazê-lo. Mais uma vez sozinho naquela casa enorme, fez o caminho até o quarto do irmão com a xícara de chá cheia nas mãos.

Se sentou no chão e lembrou de todas memórias felizes da sua infância e adolescência com ele. Rodolfo tinha nove anos quando Rabby nasceu. Ele era uma coisinha pequena e chorona, não o deixou dormir por semanas. Ele tinha herdado os olhos e os cabelos castanhos do seu pai. Depois veio a aprender que olhos verdes eram muito mais difíceis de serem herdados que azuis, algo do corpo e os seus mistérios. Coisas que sabia que nunca entenderia pois achava as ciências trouxas algo sem sentido. Depois de semanas sem poder dormir direito, foi ao quarto do irmão e subiu em um banquinho para olhá-lo dentro do berço. Então ele parou de chorar. Viu como o bebezinho se sentiu seguro com ele lá e parou. Rodolfo tinha dormido lá naquela noite e Rabastan não acordou até o amanhecer.

Depois ele cresceu, começou a andar, a falar, a comer comidas que não fossem só do peito de sua mãe. Viu tudo isso acontecer e sabia que um dia ele não seria o seu amigo ou algo assim. Ele já era o seu irmão, isso dizia muito mais. Dois anos após o nascimento dele a sua carta de Hogwarts chegou no final de junho e sabia que teria que se separar de Rabastan. Não podia confiar em mais ninguém que não fosse a família para cuidar dele. Já havia se transformado em um protetor para o pequeno.

Os seus anos em Hogwarts foram... esquisitos. Só via Rabastan nos verões e nas breves férias de Natal e Páscoa. Foi Rabby quem descobriu que Rodolfo estava noivo de Belatriz Black antes mesmo dele. Concluiu a escola no tempo certo enquanto Bela demorou três anos a mais por causa de Poções e Transfiguração, assuntos que a família Black tomava por extremamente importantes ao lado das Artes das Trevas. Depois foi a vez de Rabby estudar e mais uma vez ficaram longe um do outro. Passou a visita-lo nos fins de semana quando iam a Hogsmeade. Já havia se casado com Belatriz a essa altura e não demorou muito para que tomasse a Marca Negra junto dela, isso fazia jus a tudo aquilo que esperavam que ele fizesse. O seu pai era um seguidor leal e era esperado que ele fizesse isso assim como foi esperado que Lúcio o fizesse.

Passou as mãos por debaixo da cama de Rabastan e sentiu uma caixa ali. Se lembrava dela, eram as lembranças dele de Hogwarts, caixa que nem chegou a completar direito já que foi preso meses após a sua formatura. Abriu e viu lá pergaminhos, fotografias, o broche dele de Monitor da Corvinal e depois de Monitor-Chefe. O seu pai tinha feito um escândalo tão grande quanto o de Walburga Black quando ela soube que Sirius havia ido para a Grifinória. Pelo menos a sua mãe havia ficado orgulhosa em saber que o legado dos Selwyn corvinos não terminaria nela. Riu ao ver que ele guardou o pergaminho do berrador do pai nas cores da Sonserina. Haviam papeis de doces, pergaminhos assinados por moças, uma fotografia dele sorrindo ao segurar a Taça das Casas... até uma calcinha antiga e rendada. Riu mais alto ainda porque o seu irmão não fazia o tipo que aceitava esses presentinhos, era muito sonserino da parte dele.

Ao continuar remexendo, viu uma foto antiga do seu irmão dançando com uma moça de cabelos negros e cacheados vestida em vestes douradas e rubras da Grifinória, pareciam felizes. Virou e viu o nome dela, Adalinda Mayfair. Se lembrava dos Mayfair, uma família de sangue puro que não estava no Sagrado Vinte e Oito não por terem um sobrenome comum, mas porque os trouxas tinham criado uma franquia de lojas com aquele nome na América. O seu pai tinha dito que ela era aceitável. Depois de lembrou que ela se casou com um Shafiq, partindo o coração do seu irmão em Azkaban.

Colocou tudo de volta na caixa e a guardou aonde estava, se o seu irmão queria que ela permanecesse lá, ele deixaria que as lembranças dele continuassem lá.

Se deitou no chão e olhou para o teto, imaginando o que o seu pai falaria por ter se casado com Hermione mesmo que a mando do Lorde das Trevas. Ele faria um escândalo muito maior do que o que fez quando Rabby foi para a Corvinal, tinha certeza. Ele estaria se revirando no seu túmulo? A sua mãe talvez não, ela sempre tinha sido mais tolerante com nascidos trouxa. _Você vai aprender a amá-la, Roddy, querido, dê tempo ao tempo_ , Amélia Selwyn disse quando ele se casou com Belatriz, _ou não, tudo depende apenas das vontades dela_.

Não sabia se era apenas o seu eu ferido e enlutado fazendo isso, mas realmente estava sentindo falta de Hermione. Com ela pela casa não se sentia tão sozinho, sabia que existia pelo menos alguém entre aqueles cômodos no mesmo estado de espírito que o dele. Ansiava pelos lábios dela novamente, tinha sido tão bom da última vez. Também percebeu que tinha uma coisa que tinha feito com que esquecesse um pouco da situação em que estavam e fez parecer que eram apenas um casal normal sem uma enorme diferença de idade e uma maldita guerra no meio deles.

Decidiu se deitar na cama do irmão e dormir um pouco antes do jantar. Precisava descansar para que a poção para dores fizesse efeito. Afofou um travesseiro e desafivelou o cinto para ficar mais confortável, assim como desabotoou a camisa de punho.

Queria entrar no mundo dos sonhos seguro, sem medos, sem sentir que a presença de Belatriz lhe afetaria como na maioria das noites. Tinha muito tempo ainda e a morte dela era apenas o começo dessa sua nova liberdade por mais que a sua mãe lhe tivesse ensinado a não pensar assim.

 _Era a sua cama. Ao seu lado estava alguém de cabelos muito cacheados e esvoaçantes, percebia pelo vento que entrava pela porta da varanda. Estava frio e o corpo dela parecia tão quente debaixo daqueles lençóis. Tocou a fina peça que cobria o corpo feminino ao seu lado e a retirou em uma parte, percebendo um corpo nu e sereno dormindo. Pelo jeito como ela estava, as roupas jogadas de qualquer jeito no chão do cômodo e o vaso de flores quebrado no chão, a noite dele havia sido muito mais que fogosa. Sorriu um pouco e traçou um caminho pelo rosto dela com o seu dedo indicador, sem empregar muita força para não acordá-la. Ela parecia feliz ali, com ele na cama. Chegou mais perto até encostar o seu nariz no dela. Tocou o rosto de Hermione delicadamente e a beijou, sentindo que ela começava a despertar tentando trazê-lo para mais perto, para entre as suas pernas._

Acordou ofegante com o sonho que havia acabado de ter. Se sentiu frustrado por ter acordado justo na parte que sabia que pegariam fogo. Pela primeira vez naquele tempo todo se sentiu tentado, _sexualmente tentado_ , a tomar alguma providência quanto a consumação do seu casamento. Já fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez e só fazia tanto tempo assim por causa do seu orgulho em ver Belatriz incomodada com o fato de ele não ser infiel pois sabia que aquilo a enfurecia.

Bom, o Três Vassouras tinha uma hospedaria no piso superior. Poderia ser que fizesse algumas coisinhas com Hermione em algum dos quartos pois tinha tomado a decisão de que ela seria dele definitivamente.

.

.

.

.

Era sábado, finalmente. Poderia relaxar nesse último sábado antes dos seus NIEMs já que Minerva a aconselhou a tomar uma cerveja amanteigada ou duas para que tivesse uma boa noite de sono para que repusesse um pouco das energias que tinha consumido estudando até bem mais tarde no Salão Comunal. Fora isso, a semana tinha passado estranhamente calma. Os irmãos Carrow não fizeram nenhum movimento e isso era estranho. Esperava algum tipo de represália ou mais tormentos.

Tomou o seu banho demoradamente, escovou os dentes e escolheu uma roupa para que descesse para Hogsmeade decentemente. Pensou em não usá-lo, mas deu mais uma chance para o cachecol sonserino que ganhou de Rodolfo somente para perturbar o juízo de Ron depois da última vez que conversaram. Ele parecia ainda mais próximo de Pansy e achava que tinha a sua resposta para o que estava acontecendo.

Desceu para o Salão Principal e, assim como todos os outros dias da semana que passou, Theo Nott se sentou com Luna na mesa da Grifinória. Eles também pareciam mais próximos só que, diferente de Ron e Pansy, eles pareciam funcionar bem de algum modo. Não podia deixar de olhar estranho, mas Nott e Lovegood tinham mesmo sido feitos um para o outro.

Comeu as suas torradas, bebeu o seu chá, terminou a sua refeição o mais preguiçosamente que conseguia devido ao fato de estar com bastante sono. Bocejou e se levantou, subindo para buscar o resto das suas coisas e escovar os dentes. Ninguém teceu comentários sobre o seu cachecol sonserino.

Quando desceu a rua em direção a Hogsmeade, sentiu alguns pares de olhos nas suas costas. Se virou e viu Ron com Pansy andando. Ele estava com cara de poucos amigos e orelhas vermelhas, já Pansy olhava num misto de superioridade e vergonha, era quase engraçado de olhar. Já sabia que Neville tinha sido proibido de deixar o castelo sob as ordens de Helena Bulstrode, Luna e Theo iriam depois e ficaria sozinha até lá. Não tinha muitas esperanças de ficar acompanhada neste dia até que viu uma silhueta vestida em negro.

Rodolfo a aguardava em pé, um pouco longe. Viu quando ele acenou levemente e começou a andar até um pouco mais perto dela. Tirando o fato de que tinha passado os últimos dias realmente se questionando se ele viria (nisso implicava um pouco o fato de que queria ser beijada tão apaixonadamente de novo), poderia inflamar ainda mais o ego de Ron Weasley e as suas _necessidades_ já se era assim, ela também tinha as suas.

Andou até ele e se jogou em cima do homem alto, sentindo-o tropeçar para trás no susto para só depois sentir a sua cintura ser enlaçada pelos braços dele com força moderada. Quando foi colocada de volta no chão, ele acarinhou os seus cabelos e beijou a sua testa. Tocou o rosto de Rodolfo com as duas mãos e se pôs na ponta dos pés, beijando os lábios dele com a mesma delicadeza da primeira vez. Mas Rodolfo era mais possessivo e não demorou muito para que ele transformasse aquele contato em algo mais íntimo e voraz. A beijou com tanta intensidade que pensou que não fosse mais conseguir respirar.

Ele riu quando a soltou e trouxe de volta para perto. "Eu não pensei que tivesse gostado do cachecol", ele falou lhe oferecendo o braço. Viu Ron andando mais à frente com Pansy e sendo repreendido por ela quando olhou para trás. "Aonde quer ir? Não temos muito o que fazer por aqui. Se eu pudesse, levaria você para casa", ouviu quando ele disse a última frase em um tom mais baixo.

"Não sei. Não tem mais muito o que ver em Hogsmeade", disse num tom que não era de censura ou nada.

"Vamos ao Três Vassouras. Querendo ou não, Rosmerta ainda precisa lucrar", ouviu ele dizer.

Andaram até a porta do bar sentindo os olhares de todos. Se sentaram em uma mesa no canto e pediram cervejas amanteigadas. Também não havia muito o que conversar com Rodolfo, não eram íntimos nem nada. Aos poucos, o bar começou a se encher de bruxos e bruxas, inclusive o professor Slughorn foi até lá. Ele parecia um tanto deslocado no meio daquelas pessoas.

"Ah, srta. Grang-... Lestrange. Agora é Lestrange, perdoe a cabeça desse velho homem. A formatura, sim, vamos nos reunir antes da formatura. Você está convidada, como sempre. Ah, olá, Rodolfo, o convite se estende a você também", notou o desconforto do homem quando falou com Rodolfo. Deveria se acostumar, seria assim para sempre.

Beberam um pouco e depois mais até notar que Rodolfo a olhava de modo estranho. Se sentiu desconfortável pois o flagrava olhando para ela quando ele percebia que não estava olhando. Não demorou muito para que Rodolfo roubasse um beijo. Depois dois, três. No final, percebeu que estavam se beijando com tanta fúria que sentiu uma das mãos de Rodolfo deslizar para baixo da mesa, indo na direção do botão da sua calça. Sentiu que ele tinha aberto a sua roupa e acariciava a sua pele. O calor subiu para o seu rosto e ele pareceu notar quando se separaram.

"Você fica bonita assim, toda corada", ele disse trazendo a sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada para perto. "Parece que ninguém nunca beijou você com vontade".

"E nunca beijaram. Harry e Ron só perceberam que eu era uma garota quando estávamos no quarto ano, antes do Baile de Inverno, e só porque tinham ficado sem pares. Ron disse que era deprimente uma garota ir sozinha ao baile", disse rindo minimamente da lembrança. Não por Ron, mas por Harry. Tudo mudou naquela época.

"E você foi sozinha?", o ouviu perguntar. Às vezes se esquecia de que ele tinha passado anos em Azkaban.

Se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira com a lembrança de quem ele era e respondeu. "Não, fui com um aluno de Durmstrang, Vítor Krum. Ele tinha me convidado antes dos garotos e Ron não levou muito bem isso".

"Esse Ron parece ser um idiota. Um idiota cego, ainda por cima", ele riu.

"Um idiota cego", repetiu rindo.

Rodolfo chegou mais perto do seu rosto e beijou os seus lábios. Foi um beijo mais respeitador, se pudesse diria que era assim. Depois a volúpia tomou conta do momento e sentia mais e mais Rodolfo com segundas intenções naquilo. Pelo modo como o seu corpo esquentava e parecia querer aquilo, Hermione parecia estar concordando com o seu corpo sobre aquilo ser bom. Estaria mentindo para si mesma se dissesse que nunca tinha sentindo isso, mas agora era diferente. Parecia tão... normal, certo. Mais uma vez as mãos dele faziam caminhos que eram perigosos para ambos. Foram interrompidos pelo pigarro do garçom, com ele colocando uma chave discretamente em cima da mesa. Fred e Jorge teriam rido e dito para eles arranjarem um quarto. Bom, o homem foi o mais discreto que conseguiu enquanto a maioria se sentia incomodada por essa demonstração pública de afeto. _Afeto?_

Rodolfo pegou a chave e lhe estendeu a mão, percebendo que teria que se recompor para poder se levantar. O fez e o acompanhou discretamente até a escada do bar que dava para o piso superior. Não se lembrava que ali tinha algumas salas que abrigavam bruxos depois da bebedeira. Rodolfo abriu uma porta e o seguiu para dentro do cômodo, ouvindo a porta ser trancada logo depois.

Não demorou muito para que fosse agarrada pela cintura furiosamente por Rodolfo, sentindo que ele tinha mais mãos que um arapucoso tinha tentáculos. Não podia dizer que dessa vez não estava gostando do contato, pareciam um casal loucamente apaixonado do que um par que sequer poderia ser considerado um casal. Mas que droga, Rodolfo Lestrange! Ele conseguia fazer o seu corpo realmente querer mais, sentir mais porque isso tudo, a partir de certo ponto, era realmente novidade. Sentiu as suas pernas encostarem no que seria um sofá. Se sentou calmamente ainda sentindo os beijos de Rodolfo descendo pelo seu pescoço.

Quando ele parou, lhe deu um meio sorriso e se ajoelhou no chão, sentando sobre os calcanhares. Ele tirou as suas sapatilhas delicadamente e acariciou os seus pés. Depois começou a subir as mãos grandes pelas suas pernas cobertas pelo jeans e chegou no cós, roçando os dedos no botão para depois soltá-lo e começar a sentir a peça deslizar para baixo, deixando o seu corpo seminu.

"Rodolfo, o qu-", ia falar, mas foi interrompida.

"Eu só não aguentava essa _tensão_ toda entre nós", ele disse enquanto acariciava o tecido liso da sua calcinha como se estivesse desapontado. "Uma rendada na próxima vez?"

Sabia de que tensão ele falava. Seria uma mentirosa se dissesse não se sentia atraída por ele, era um homem bonito e poucas haviam sido as suas experiências e tinha pensado nisso um pouco mais nos últimos dias também. Chegaria um dia que teria esse tipo de contato com ele. Respirou fundo quando sentiu a sua peça fina de algodão claro deslizar pelas suas pernas tal como havia sido com o seu jeans. Estava mais nua ainda e se sentia mais vulnerável também.

"Feche os olhos", Rodolfo falou imperativo, mas não num tom rude.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios dele traçando caminhos pelas suas coxas, por dentro delas ele acarinhava com a ponta dos dedos. Se o objetivo dele era que fosse levada apenas pelas sensações, estava sendo extremamente bem-sucedido. O ouvia dizer coisas em um tom baixo em francês. A medida que os lábios dele se aproximavam de onde imaginava que ele chegaria, sentia ansiedade. Nunca havia passado de um beijo com Ron e Rodolfo era um homem, era natural que se sentisse ansiosa.

Não custou muito para que sentisse a língua dele passeando por lugares que nem sabia que era possível. Só haviam estado ali os seus dedos e apenas duas vezes por curiosidade durante o banho. Era diferente e novo, ele fazia isso com reverência e maestria, como se tivesse nascido para _essas coisas_.

"Rodolfo...", gemeu baixo o nome dele e isso pareceu motivá-lo mais um pouco já que notou que ele se esforçava um pouco mais. Realmente se deixou levar pelo que estava sentindo e murmurou o nome dele mais algumas vezes notando como ele a segurava possessivamente pela cintura. Demorou um pouco, mas sentiu o seu corpo ter pequenos espasmos até finalmente sentir o seu coração acelerar falando alto o nome dele. "Rodolfo!", disse antes de relaxar por completo naquele sofá, acolhendo o homem entre as suas pernas para que a cabeça dele pudesse descansar entre os seus seios.

"Foi uma pequena amostra do que faremos pelo resto da vida", ele disse ao brincar com a sua mão que estava a aliança.

 **(Like a Prayer – Madonna)**

 _Quando você chama o meu nome é como uma pequena prece_

 _I fico de joelhos, eu quero fazer você chegar até lá_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** então, a narrativa do livro também é assim, confusa. Como são as impressões do narrador, o Nael, ele conta a partir da ordem que foi contado para ele somando ao que ele viu acontecer. Já a relação da Zana com o Omar, isso tudo veio porque ele adoeceu demais quando bebê, então ela cercou o garoto de mimos e cuidados. Acabou que escolheu incoscientemente esse filho, pelo menos é isso que transparece no livro. Mas, no livro, eles (Zana e Halim) realmente pegam fogo. O negócio é tão intenso que eles assustam a Domingas quando ela ainda é criancinha kkkkkkkk (o próprio Nael pergunta pro leitor como uma mulher tão devota se entrega com tanta fúria ao marido :v) / Apenas pergunto se gostou dessa cena aí de cima :) porque teremos mais, muito mais muahahahahahha / Fico feliz em saber que queira tantos capítulos quanto eu :D

* * *

Que calor! Se bem que Like a Prayer combinou mesmo com esse momento. Impossível de ouvir e não imaginar coisinhas assim XD

Gostaram?


	12. Chapter 12

Gentneys! Como estão? :)

Só demorei para postar porque 1) estava com a minha rinite atacada e isso me impossibilitou de escrever e 2) estava resolvendo coisas da minha vida profissional, parece que vão rolar uns trabalhinhos agora em fevereiro e to naquela correria de comprar material e essas coisas :v

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 pelo comentário anterior :3 (sem esquecer, claro, da Tetê! Que me acompanhava nas outras plataformas e agora lê por aqui :))

Apreciem o capítulo :)

PS: se acostumem com essa atmosfera mais safadjenha porque teremos altos hots capítulo que vem 3:)

* * *

 _Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy, I've come home_

 _I'm so cold, let me in in-a-your window_

Já sentia que tinha acordado. Já tinha acordado há um pouco de tempo. Por que não conseguia abrir os olhos direito? Tentou levantar o braço, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi sentir dor. O seu corpo todo doía. Doía como _daquela_ vez há não muito tempo. Fez um pouco mais de esforço e conseguiu mexer um pouco a cabeça, gemendo de dor.

"Parece que ela está acordando", uma voz feminina disse.

"Hermione, querida, acorde", disse outra voz feminina.

"Ah, que bom, ela vai ficar bem?", uma terceira voz feminina falou no ambiente.

"Ainda não sabemos, Srta. Weasley. Hermione, querida, vamos. Abra os olhos", a segunda voz feminina repetiu.

Abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo a luz que entrava pelas janelas lhe incomodar a vista embaçada. Cinco rostos estavam ao redor do seu e se assustou um pouco pela proximidade deles. Madame Pomfrey, Minerva, Gina, Luna e Rodolfo... o que Rodolfo fazia no seu quarto? Olhou com um pouco mais de atenção e ainda deitada, não estava no seu quarto, estava na Ala Hospitalar.

"Deixem a garota respirar, as quatro", Rodolfo falou. Ele tirou Luna e Gina do caminho e se colocou ao seu lado. Com as mãos nos seus ombros, ele a olhou nos olhos. "Quem fez isso com você? Diga quem fez, Hermione".

"Deixe-a respirar _você_ , Sr. Lestrange. Eu não o queria aqui até que tudo fosse solucionado em primeiro lugar", Madame Pomfrey ralhou. "Qual é o seu nome, querida? Todo ele".

"Hermione Jean Granger. Lestrange pelo casamento", respondeu depois de um tempo até conseguir falar.

"Quando e onde você nasceu?"

"No dia 19 de setembro de 1979 em Londres, Inglaterra", respondeu depois de tossir um pouco. Rodolfo lhe serviu um copo com água e bebeu tudo em um gole único.

"Se ela estivesse demente nós já saberíamos, Papoula. Você nos deu um susto e tanto, Hermione. Achamos você no banheiro feminino, jogada no chão. As roupas rasgadas, o rosto escoriado, tremendo. Quem pode ter feito isso com você, minha filha?", Minerva perguntou quando se sentou na cama e tomou a sua mão esquerda na dela.

Tudo veio mais nítido ainda, podia sentir os pequenos choques correndo pelos músculos e gemeu com a lembrança de Aleto e Amico Carrow torturando-a com a Maldição _Cruciatus_ no banheiro feminino. Eles a tinham visto entrar e silenciosamente entraram também, trancaram a porta e a viram lavando as mãos.

 _Se olhou no espelho e viu no fundo os dois irmãos. Um de cada lado seu. Estremeceu com o modo como sorriam. Viu o homem acenar com a varinha em direção a porta e ouviu a mesma ser trancada. Tocou o bolso e sentiu a sua varinha no casaco. Apontou para eles, mas enquanto pensava em ofender foi desarmada por Amico. Aleto Carrow se aproximou de Hermione e tocou o seu ombro. Seria esse o seu fim?._

" _Vamos brincar um pouco,_ Lestrange _? Não vai ser a mesma brincadeirinha que você e Rodolfo fizeram no Três Vassouras, mas prometo que também vai sentir coisas à flor da pele", Aleto disse enquanto ouvia o irmão dela rir viciosamente. O nariz dele parecia... fora do lugar._

"Crucio! _", ouviu Amico dizer enquanto apontava a varinha para Hermione. Caiu no chão e sentiu que bateu com a cabeça na pia enquanto tremia, sentindo o seu corpo arder._

 _Aleto Carrow a levantou do chão e com a varinha a arremessou contra a parede. As suas costas doíam. Ela usou a varinha várias vezes para lhe torturar assim como o irmão._

 _Sentiu Amico imobilizá-la quando sentou no seu quadril. Ele abriu o seu casaco, a sua blusa de botões, rasgou a sua camiseta e riu quando viu a sua pele exposta. "Rodolfo vai ver só, Bela fez pouco marcando só o seu braço. Ela devia ter marcado o seu corpo todo deixando o seu sangue ruim manchar essa sua pele imunda", ele falou recebendo da irmã um canivete suíço. "Está vendo o meu rosto? Foi o seu marido traidor de sangue que fez isso porque eu mostrei a todos quem você é. Ele vai receber um presente a altura", ele falou roçando a lâmina justo aonde Dolohov a tinha marcado._

" _Ainda não, irmão. Vamos brincar um pouco mais com ela. Vai valer a pena, por favor", a mulher disse e Hermione fechou os olhos. "_ Crucio! _"._

Era a última lembrança que tinha. Tinha sido torturada mais uma vez e suspirou em dor no abdômen.

"Chegamos a tempo, Hermione. Mais um minuto e eles teriam conseguido matar você", Gina falou.

"Eles quem, Weasley?", Rodolfo perguntou.

"Os Carrow e você sabe bem disso", ela retorquiu.

A última coisa que viu foi Rodolfo sair da enfermaria correndo, bufando.

.

.

.

.

Acharia os dois, ah, se acharia. Não brincaria de gato e rato muito tempo. Correu com mais determinação até a sala de Estudo dos Trouxas, aqueles dois nunca foram muito bons em esconder o que quer que tivessem. Chutou a porta da sala e viu Amico e Aleto no chão, assustados por serem interrompidos no seu momento íntimo.

" _Crucio!_ " gritou para o homem que começou a espasmar no chão, gritando. "Calma aí, você é a próxima", falou em direção a mulher nua.

Aleto Carrow era terrível em magia sem varinha se lembrava do que ela era na escola. Era terrível em qualquer tipo de magia, aliás. Quando terminou deixando Amico desacordado, mirou a varinha para o rosto de Aleto.

"Por que você não consegue me deixar em paz? Eu fico quieto, não atrapalho a vida de ninguém, por que simplesmente não conseguem seguir com a vida de vocês como todos estão fazendo?", Rodolfo disparou.

"Ela nunca será uma bruxa de sangue puro, Rodolfo. Não importa o quanto você insista em cobri-la de peles e joias, ela ainda será uma imunda, uma sangue-ruim!", Aleto falou cuspindo no seu rosto. Percebia que isso era uma marca dos Carrow, então.

"Foi você quem atiçou o seu irmão, então? O que aconteceu no passado, fica no passado, Carrow", falou. Sabia que Aleto ainda se ressentia com Radolfo Lestrange por ter negado a boda deles quando Maestro Carrow a ofereceu, sabia que se ressentia por não ter sido convidada para o casamento dele com Belatriz, se ressentia por terem feito sexo na sua despedida de solteiro e talvez se ressentisse pelo fato de não ter sido escolhida para ele pele Lorde das Trevas. O que mais ela queria que ele fizesse? Aleto sequer era sua amiga.

Se muniu de toda a coragem que tinha e empunhou a varinha mais uma vez, agora tinham mais certeza do que nunca do que faria. Seria expulso dali no momento seguinte.

"Você terá apenas o que merece por ser tão louca quanto Belatriz. Eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo, Carrow, com você e o seu irmão por apenas ousarem tocar em alguma parte de Hermione. _Avada Kedavra!_ ", gritou e deixou o corpo de Aleto caído no chão, de olhos abertos. Amico ainda estava ao seu lado, mas vivo.

Desvirou o corpo desacordado dele e apontou a varinha para ele, disparando uma chama roxa da ponta sem precisar dizer uma palavra. Para isso, pelo menos, Dolohov tinha alguma utilidade. O mestre estava certo quando não permitiu que eles se conhecessem como Comensais da Morte, sabia que as coisas poderiam chegar a esse ponto.

Ofegou e respirou fundo, não conseguiria se livrar do que tinha feito e precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, ainda tinha um pingo de autopreservação. Selou a porta e voltou para a Ala Hospitalar vendo Hermione já um pouco sentada na cama. Se sentou ao lado dela e a olhou com preocupação. Precisava sair dali pois logo encontrariam Amico e Aleto no quarto.

"Eu preciso ir. Retorno para a sua formatura. Se precisar de algo, não hesite em escrever. Até, Hermione", era muito otimismo da sua parte pensar que poria os pés ali de novo. Talvez pusesse já que o Lorde das Trevas tinha tudo nas mãos, inclusive Hogwarts. Beijou o topo da cabeça dela e a olhou nos olhos, preocupado.

"Até, Rodolfo", ela respondeu fraca. Tocou o rosto dela e se levantou, indo em direção a porta.

Se preocuparia até o seu último fio de cabelo se algo acontecesse a Hermione novamente. Se preocupava com a família e Hermione era família apesar de não querido isso no início. Desceu as escadarias que davam acesso a Hogsmeade com pressa, queria chegar no ponto de aparatação o mais rápido possível para poder sumir logo. Quanto mais longe estivesse do seu crime, menos se sentiria estranho.

Desaparatou nos jardins da Mansão Lestrange e subiu as escadas em direção a porta de entrada. Descalçou as botas, desafivelou o cinto deixando que o metal se chocasse contra a parede. Desabotoou a calça e a tirou desajeitadamente e com medo de cair pois começaria a subir as escadas. Subindo os degraus, foi a vez da sua camisa ir parar em algum lugar, assim como a sua camiseta de meia negra. Quando já estava no piso superior, tirou as cuecas e ficou completamente nu. Entrou no seu quarto e foi em direção ao banheiro. Acionou o chuveiro e a água caiu gelada sobre o seu corpo.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido com ele. Já havia matado muitas vezes na vida, mas foi a primeira vez que matou por Hermione.

.

.

.

.

Passaram-se dias até que estivesse totalmente reestabelecia (sob o ponto de vista de Madame Pomfrey, claro) para que pudesse retornar ao seu dormitório. As notícias corriam rápido demais em Hogwarts e não demorou muito para que Gina lhe contasse que Aleto e Amico Carrow tinham sido encontrados mortos um ao lado do outro nos aposentos dela. Essa informação casava com o fato de que Rodolfo havia saído de lá às pressas. Desconfiava que a varinha dele tivesse algo nisso e Minerva sabia que podia ser uma verdade. Já era domingo e no dia seguinte começariam as aplicações dos NIEMs, passaria a próxima semana completamente maluca.

Abriu a porta do dormitório e viu que a corujinha Bowie estava descansando na janela. Queria poder estar com Bichento, mas sabia que ele estava seguro n'A Toca. Tocou a roupa de cama e viu os envelopes deixados lá pela coruja antes de se empoleirar na janela. Uma letra masculina assinava um, sabia que era de Rodolfo. Tinha medo de abrir e se deparar com algo não tão bom já que estava com a desconfiança na cabeça, algo em seu íntimo dizia que ele tinha matado os Carrow.

 _Quero que saiba que torço para que a sua melhora aconteça o mais rápido possível. Alef está mandando alguns biscoitos de chocolate e uma compota de frutas vermelhas, ele disse que você gosta. Estou preparando a casa para que se sinta à vontade quando regressar._

 _Afetuosamente,_

 _Rodolfo._

Deixou o bilhete na cama e partiu para abrir o segundo envelope. Ah, não. _Definitivamente não_. Era de Vítor Krum. Não falava com ele desde o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Abriu o envelope cautelosamente e tirou de dentro um papel dobrado de qualquer jeito. Notou pela caligrafia que a carta havia sido ditada a alguém.

 _Cara Hermione,_

 _Sinto como se o meu coração tivesse sido atingido por um balaço errante quando eu soube do seu casamento. Rodolfo Lestrange? Mesmo? Sempre pensei que terminaria com Ronald Weasley, o garoto ruivo por quem sempre foi apaixonada. Vai me contar o que houve?_

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Vítor Krum._

O seu coração pesou. Ele havia ficado chateado ao saber que estava se resolvendo com Ron e agora deveria estar pior ainda por saber que havia se casado com um Comensal da Morte. Respirou fundo e não sabia qual das cartas responderia e se responderia realmente alguma. Se deitou na cama e olhou para o teto, pensando.

Tinha se entregado com tanta fúria e curiosidade ao prazer com Rodolfo que quase se esqueceu que tinha se casado com um homem perigoso, um assassino. Já havia lembrado que os sentimentos sonserinos eram, em geral, avassaladores e arrebatavam de tal forma que era impossível não sucumbir a eles. _Um sonserino mataria por você_ , se lembrou. Só não entendia o porquê de ele ter feito isso. Talvez o orgulho de Rodolfo o tivesse mandado fazer isso. Percebia em alguns trejeitos dele que o seu marido era tão orgulhoso quanto um hipogrifo, isso explicava muita coisa.

Trocou as suas roupas por pijamas confortáveis e tornou a se deitar, deixando as duas cartas no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Responderia no dia seguinte ou não, não tinha muita vontade de conversar agora que estava muito encucada como o que tinha acontecido aos Carrow. Desejava que Rodolfo não tivesse feito aquilo, mas no fundo sabia que tinha sido ele.

Só não sabia o porquê.

.

.

.

.

Rodolfo já estava há dias sem informações de Hermione, já tinha se passado uma semana e nada de ela responder a sua carta. Talvez ela tenha juntado as peças de que ele era o assassino de Aleto e Amico Carrow e está com nojo dele.

Se sentou na poltrona e puxou a sua caixa de chocolates, sabia que estava comendo demais por causa da ansiedade por não saber o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts. Astolfo _tentou_ tranquiliza-lo sobre como Dafne também não havia mandado notícias desde que os NIEMs se iniciaram. A diferença é que talvez Hermione estivesse um pouco ressabiada com tudo o que tinha acontecido, a morte repentina dos Carrow, a sua ansiedade em deixar a enfermaria... estava perdido.

Severo havia feito um comentário sobre isso acontecer debaixo do seu nariz e não sabido de nada. Ficou quieto, na sua, era essa a sua marca. Matou sem pena alguma pois era isso que se fazia pela sua família, ir até as últimas consequências.

Levitou a garrafa de uísque de fogo até o seu lado e serviu um copo generoso, imaginando quando Hermione mandaria notícias. Bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo e fechou os olhos, imaginando o que fariam quando ela retornasse para casa.

Continuou imaginando até que conseguiu realmente sentir o calor do corpo dela nas suas mãos. Era magricela, mas até que tinha a cintura acentuada e os seios medianos, tudo aquilo harmonizava com o corpo que tinha. Se imaginou mais uma vez tocando o corpo dela, beijando a sua barriga, descendo os beijos até conseguir levantar a saia do vestido dela tendo a visão da calcinha rendada que ela usava, vermelho realmente parecia combinar com ela. Passou os dedos pela peça e a puxou para baixo violentamente, do modo como queria ter feito da primeira vez. Ela permaneceu em pé enquanto se contorcia sentido os seus beijos pelas pernas e não demorando muito para fazer coisas um pouco mais despudoradas com a língua, sentindo as mãos de Hermione na sua cabeça e soltando breves gemidos enquanto estava nessa situação. Sentiu o gosto dela, de chocolates.

Abriu os olhos e notou que estava mais duro do que imaginava. Tinha esperanças de que ela não o recusasse quando chegasse em casa, que não o quisesse por causa dos Carrow. Se tocou por cima da calça e sentiu que aquilo não iria embora tão cedo sem frustração. Só esperava que Hermione não se recusasse a ir para a cama com ele já que este era obviamente o próximo passo.

 **(Wuthering Heights – Kate Bush)**

 _Heathcliff, sou eu, Cathy, eu vim para casa_

 _Estou com tanto frio, deixe-me entrar pela janela_

* * *

Ouvi a versão que o André Matos fez para essa música no primeiro álbum do Angra e me apaixonei :3

PS: ainda não li Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, mas lerei ainda nas férias :)

Gostaram?


	13. Chapter 13

Gentneys, como estão? :)

Eu ia postar ontem, mas tive alguns compromissos profissionais a respeito de alguns cursos que estou fazendo (aperfeiçoamentos profissionais e essas coisas), então fiquei meio sem tempo ontem. MAS, estou aqui hoje e bem a tempo para atualizar :3

PRE-PA-RA! Que agora vão rolar altos calores aqui 3:)

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 e Felícia Malfoy pelos comentários no capítulo anterior S2

Coloquem os ventiladores estrategicamente posicionados e liguem o ar condicionado nos 17º XD

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _I can't barely breathe when you're here loving me_

 _Fire meet gasoline, burn with me tonight_

Hoje era o grande dia de Hermione e Rodolfo ainda não tinha recebido uma carta sequer. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais sentia que a havia afastado percebendo que a tinha trazido para mais perto do que pensou um dia. Há duas semanas não era chamado pelo mestre e estranhava isso.

Abotoou a camisa no punho colocando as abotoaduras de seu avô Radolfo. Parecia estar arrumado demais. Nunca havia se arrumado demais. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e puxou o copo com uísque do criado-mudo, estava quase na hora de ir para Hogwarts.

Colocou a sua capa preta e abriu a porta da frente, descendo as escadas em direção ao ponto de aparatação. Quando deu por si, já estava em Hogsmeade. Respirou fundo e subiu a rua em direção a escola, hesitando em alguns pontos. As portas do Pátio Interno já estavam abertas e subiu, vendo que algumas pessoas já estavam lá. Viu Cissa e Lúcio de longe com Draco. Ronan e Delena Parkinson estavam juntos, ela era tanto sua prima quanto Astolfo era seu primo, filhos de sua falecida tia-avó Lucrécia. De fato, todas famílias de sangue puro pareciam estar interligadas pelo sangue. Helena, a irmã de Ronan, estava segurando Emília e Neville Longbottom pelos ombros. Nott estava com o filho e a menina Lovegood. Tudo parecia tão insuportável.

Buscou com os olhos por Hermione, tendo a infeliz constatação de que talvez ela não estivesse ali porque não queria vê-lo. Andou até onde sabia que era o Salão Principal e viu que ele já estava totalmente ornamentado nas cores de todas as Casas. A diferença principal era que esse ano a atmosfera pesada e sombria tomava conta do ambiente. Se sentou longe, quase no fundo, esperando que logo tudo isso começasse.

"Rodolfo", Astolfo Greengrass lhe dirigiu a palavra. "Gemma e eu vamos nos sentar com você, estamos esperando Dafne terminar de se arrumar para poder descer com os outros colegas. Hermione está com ela e Astoria, que Merlin a proteja de minhas filhas", ele riu.

Não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e permaneceu calado até que o salão começasse a se encher e nada de Hermione. Não demorou muito para que Dafne _Wood_ fosse até eles com Astória.

"Aonde está Hermione?", perguntou ansioso. Astolfo olhou para ele e deu meio sorriso.

"Ela está terminando de se arrumar, não quis minha ajuda por muito tempo. Minerva deixou que ela falasse pela Grifinória", Astória respondeu. "Vocês viram Jorge?"

"Ele estava com Olívio, querida", ouviu Gemma dizer.

Passou a não prestar muita atenção no que eles estavam falando e mais tempo se concentrando em achar Hermione. Tudo em vão, logo percebeu que ela estava ao lado de Minerva McGonagall à frente de todos sob as luzes das velas. Não demorou muito para que todos começassem a realmente se sentar e Dafne foi para as primeiras cadeiras se sentar com os seus amigos sonserinos. Se pegou se lembrando da sua formatura e depois da do irmão, a qual o seu pai havia se recusado a ir.

Todos os alunos estavam dispostos nas cadeiras e viu Hermione de vestes negras com detalhes em vermelho e dourado, com os cabelos semi-presos e o rosto diferente. Ela parecia mais corada e com os lábios mais brilhantes. Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou prestar atenção no que ela diria a seguir.

"Eu confesso que não estava me sentindo pronta para esse momento, disse à Profa. McGonagall que não era eu quem deveria estar aqui, eu não estive aqui durante os últimos meses. Mas ela disse que seria uma falta e tanto com os meus amigos se não falasse por eles. Não os que estão aqui, mas aqueles não podem mais estar no nosso convívio. Perdemos Harry há algumas semanas e estamos aprendendo a nos ajustar a isso tudo, a vida sem ele, a esse novo mundo que nos foi _apresentado_ e que estamos entrando. Temos que ter cuidado com que nos relacionamos e precisamos cuidar muito bem de nós mesmo e dos nossos amigos e familiares. Como eu disse, não tenho muito mais a falar, mas quero que saibam que a memória de Harry Potter sempre estará conosco assim como a do Prof. Dumbledore, Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, Fred Weasley e tantos outros que acreditaram em nós. Não foi em vão", ela finalizou.

Hermione, o que você fez?

Deixou o seu casaco aonde estava e andou pela lateral até chegar perto de onde ela estava. A tocou pelo braço, ela se assustou mais do que pensou que se assustaria, como se não estivesse esperando ser chamada logo para alguma coisa que não fosse aquilo.

"Precisamos conversar em particular, mas depois", sussurrou e a deixou, retornando para o seu assento com os Greengrass. Teria explicações do que foi aquilo.

Viu outros alunos discursarem e receberem as suas honrarias, Hermione acabou sendo destacada como a última Nascida Trouxa a se formar em Hogwarts. Achou humilhante e não só para ela. Só queria que tudo isso acabasse logo para que pudessem ir para casa. Já tinha se levantado uma vez para mandar um recado a Alef para que buscasse o malão de Hermione no dia seguinte. Não ficariam para recepção ou qualquer outro tipo de festa, só queria ter Hermione para si o tempo todo agora que o seu sangue esfriou um pouco.

O salão começou a esvaziar e viu Helena passar com Emília Bulstrode e segurando Neville pelo braço, ele não lhe lançava um olhar sequer pelo que tinha feito com os pais dele. Viu que ela berrava com ambos e tentava atrair a atenção de Ronan, o irmão mais novo dela.

"Mas que coisa, Ronnie! O papai disse que Emília poderia ir para a sua casa depois da formatura enquanto eu cuido desse aqui para que se comporte melhor", a ouviu dizer.

"De novo não, Helena! O nosso pai é um homem velho e que não sabe o que diz, foi ele mesmo quem tirou você da tapeçaria. Não insista mais", Ronan respondeu. Não demorou muito para que um rabo de porco saísse de sua calça e já sabia aonde isso ia acabar, se azarariam até que não fosse mais possível se reconhecerem.

Viu Hermione andar até ele devagar conversando alguma coisa baixo com Ronald Weasley e ele parecia bastante constrangido, talvez até frustrado. Ela chegou a resmungar antes de ser puxado pela filha de Ronan. Tocou o braço de Hermione e fechou a sua mão ao redor dele, trazendo-a para mais perto delicadamente para que que não chamassem a atenção. Por sorte o Lorde das Trevas não estava acessível para ir a tal evento, nem Pio estava doente e Yaxley estava cuidando para que as vontades do seu lado prevalecessem nele.

"No que você estava pensando, Hermione?", perguntou quando se aproximou dela, dando aos outros a impressão de que estavam conversando aos sussurros.

"Harry era meu amigo, ele merecia que isso acontecesse, Rodolfo. Me pareceu a oportunidade perfeita", ela respondeu em um tom desafiador. A estúpida bravura grifinória da sua esposa da casa de Godrico.

"Você teve sorte hoje, eu nem sempre posso estar do seu lado para proteger você", disse com mais ferocidade. Hermione estava brincando com fogo.

"Já percebeu que quando você tenta me proteger de algo você entra em confusões maiores ainda?", Hermione disse cortante. Isso confirmou que ela desconfiava e agora tinha certeza que ele tinha matado Aleto e Amico Carrow.

Ela tinha razão, se metia em confusões maiores ainda por causa dela. Não podia evitar. Ficou sem falar até que sentiu os olhos dela relaxando e o corpo amolecendo. Soltou o braço da esposa e a puxou pela mão até um canto mais afastado.

"Sim, eu já percebi. Se o seu sermão já acabou, há algo que eu gostaria de fazer", antes que ela pudesse protestar, Rodolfo agarrou Hermione pela cintura para que pudesse beijá-la, falariam disso depois, em outro momento. Agora queria matar a saudade que estava de sentir as curvas dela contra a sua mão e o seu corpo.

.

.

.

.

Rodolfo precisava parar de fazer coisas assim, interrompê-la só com um beijo. Suas pernas ainda estavam trêmulas com o contato dele com o seu corpo. Sentia que não demoraria muito para que terminassem o dia do jeito que fizeram há algumas semanas. Teria a conversa sobre a morte dos Carrow e confrontaria Rodolfo, mas deixaria que ele estivesse completamente calmo e em paz para que fizesse isso.

Se deixou levar pelo beijo e notou que o barulho das pessoas foi ficando mais baixo, como se estivessem se calando. Apartaram o contato e percebeu que algumas pessoas olhavam para onde estavam, se perguntando que diabos havia com eles.

"É melhor irmos para casa, Alef virá buscar as suas coisas amanhã. A menos que queira ficar para o baile, é deprimente, já vim a dois", o ouviu rir tentando descontrair. Ele estava desconfortável.

"Sim, vamos. Só preciso me despedir de duas pessoas", saiu de perto de Rodolfo e andou até o meio das pessoas.

Viu Luna com Nott, pai e filho, o pai de Theo não parecia muito receptivo a outras pessoas, mas mesmo assim a abraçou com a promessa de que escreveriam uma para a outra. Tinha se apegado aos amigos mais que nunca. Depois foi até onde estavam os Bulstrode e Parkinson para se despedir de Neville e Ron mesmo o ruivo não merecendo. Não prometeu que escreveria e Neville parecia estar sentindo raiva e decepção, foi a primeira vez que a viu com Rodolfo em um momento mais afetuoso. Por último, viu Gina com Draco Malfoy e Narcisa.

"Narcisa vai me deixar escrever para você, Mione, mas só porque ela ainda considera Rodolfo da família e essas coisas. Papai e mamãe vão me visitar nas férias e acho que posso tentar convencer Narcisa a deixar que você nos visite. Estarei em contato sempre. Boa sorte, Mione", ela falou.

"Você também vai precisar muito de sorte de Gina. Eu escreverei toda semana", a abraçou e deixou que rapidamente aquele momento se esvaísse.

"Se cuide. Por Harry, Mione", a ruiva sussurrou a última parte antes de serem separadas por Minerva McGonagall.

A professora lhe lançou um sorriso doce e lhe entregou um medalhão com um leão dourado com olhos de rubis. Era com certeza mais uma das quinquilharias de Godrico pelo que parecia e riu baixo. A senhora lhe abraçou fortemente e lhe beijou a face como uma mãe faz com a sua filha. Também disse para se cuidar e realmente precisaria a partir de agora, estava por si só.

Andou de volta até Rodolfo e viu que ele estava de cenho franzido por ter colocado algo no bolso das vestes de formatura. Ele beijou a sua testa e foram em direção ao pátio interno, sentindo que logo desceriam até Hogsmeade. Andou silenciosamente com ele até um ponto em que pudessem aparatar com segurança. Tocou o braço de Rodolfo e se sentiu ser sugada para outro lugar que era o que chamava de casa agora.

Desaparataram nos jardins de entrada da Mansão Lestrange e olhou com mais atenção para a fachada da casa, para as suas pilastras brancas e seus parapeitos vazados em estilos diferentes. Nem em um milhão de anos pensaria que aquela casa pertencia aos Lestrange e que lhe pertencia agora também. Também não demorou muito para que Rodolfo a agarrasse pela cintura e a puxasse para mais perto tirando-a do chão. Claro que conseguia, ele era muito mais alto e bem mais forte que ela.

Sentiu o homem lhe beijar os lábios com fervor e desejo, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo que tivessem que fazer além de ficarem se agarrando pelos cantos. Então pensou no que aconteceu no Três Vassouras e viu que não deveria ter feito isso. Sentiu o corpo esquentar nos braços do homem e não demorou muito para que passasse os braços pelo pescoço dele, trazendo-o para mais perto. Notou que Rodolfo pareceu gostar disso e percebeu um meio sorriso quando finalizaram os beijos.

Uma mão grande foi em direção à abotoadura das suas vestes e logo a peça foi facilmente descartada, mostrando o seu vestido negro solto. Se sentiu um pedaço de carne quando Rodolfo sorriu mais abertamente para o seu decote. De novo ele a agarrou, mas dessa vez conseguiu levantá-la pela cintura enquanto subiam as escadas cautelosamente. Já na porta de entrada, Rodolfo girou a maçaneta da porta e a puxou para dentro. Esse homem parecia ter um fogo crepitando dentro de si que parecia aumentar quando em contato com ela, isso acontece quando fogo encontra gasolina.

"Eu vou agarrar você pela cintura e você vai enlaçar as suas pernas no meu quadril, do jeito que estou não vamos conseguir chegar no quarto", ele falou enquanto mordiscava a sua orelha já tocando a sua cintura com um pouco mais de força.

Dito e feito, ele a segurou pela cintura para que pudesse enlaçar as suas pernas pelo quadril dele. O fez e logo sentiu as mãos de Rodolfo a segurando pelas nádegas enquanto a beijava, indo na direção da biblioteca e depois fechou os olhos. Se sentiu sentando em algo duro até ver que tinha sido sentada sobre a escrivaninha. Os beijos agora desciam pelo seu pescoço indo em direção ao seu colo. As mãos de Rodolfo foram parar nas suas costas e sentiu o zíper da sua roupa descer. Com fúria contida ele desceu as alças do vestido pelos seus braços revelando os seus seios que sabia que eram modestos. Tudo isso a fazia lembrar o tempo todo de que talvez estivesse a minutos de perder o seu último bem mais precioso, a sua virgindade. Sabia que isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra no seu casamento, só não esperava que fosse acontecer tão rápido.

Percebeu que divagava quando sentiu Rodolfo tirar os seus braços da frente dos seus seios e começar a roçar os dedos na pele para logo depois ir de encontro aos seus mamilos. A mão dele era grande, então não foi difícil para ele começar a massagear essa sua parte do corpo enquanto sentia lábios quentes no seu outro seio, beijando, mordiscando levemente e passeando com a língua. Rodolfo seria céu e inferno para Hermione e não demoraria mais muito para começar a queimar junto dele.

O seu corpo respondia, queria. Apesar da apreensão e expectativa que tomaram conta do seu corpo, não conseguia não pensar que Rodolfo Lestrange seria um excelente amante pelo modo como estava-a tratando até o momento. Parecia reverenciá-la a todo momento e isso era um conforto. Só não sabia se ele percebia que ela deveria ser intocada e ficou na sua cabeça sobre contar ou não. Ele eventualmente descobriria.

Rodolfo, depois de fazê-la ver estrelas com as suas carícias, a puxou da escrivaninha para irem para o chão. Não sabia se isso era um fetiche dele ou não, mas se deixou levar até que ele retirou completamente o seu vestido. Viu quando ele franziu o cenho.

"Por que não rendada?", ele perguntou deslizando a peça pelas suas pernas. Percebeu que estava agora completamente nua na frente dele.

"Porque eu não tenho dinheiro e você é pão-duro", respondeu rindo.

"Um erro meu, perdão", ele disse tocando o seu quadril com uma mão e descendo beijos pela sua barriga. "Vamos resolver isso logo, quero ter visões sensuais com você o tempo todo".

Rodolfo beijou a sua intimidade e gemeu alto, ele acertou em cheio o seu ponto mais sensível. Ficou beijando e mordendo levemente os seus lábios íntimos até que começou a brincar com os dedos na sua entrada. Falaria? Arqueou as costas quando percebeu que ele tentaria colocar um dedo em si e gemeu alto quando o seu corpo encontrou resistência. Ele tentou mais algumas vezes até sentir vontade de fazê-lo parar com isso para que fizessem amor logo. Ele pareceu ler a sua mente. Sentia que que estava preparada o suficiente para o que quer que aconteceria a partir de agora

Rodolfo se levantou e ficou de joelhos. Ouviu o barulho do metal do cinto sendo desafivelado e jogado para longe, depois ouviu o zíper da calça de Rodolfo ser abaixado e a peça ser arremessada longe junto com os sapatos sociais que ele calçava. Sentiu as mãos dele afastando as suas pernas e se colocando entre elas. Algo rígido lhe cutucou a intimidade e o homem se deitou por completo em cima de si.

"Eu prometo que vou com calma, devagar. Mas só dessa vez porque é a sua primeira", Rodolfo sussurrou no seu ouvido e beijou o seu rosto delicadamente. Sentiu quando a mão esquerda dele tocou a sua e o seu instinto lhe disse para segurá-la pois precisaria de um mínimo de conforto.

Sentiu Rodolfo entrando e logo a ardência da sua virgindade indo embora começou a pressioná-la. Não doía tanto quanto tinham lhe dito que doeria. Tinha lido a respeito e era normal doer, mas só doeria demais se estivesse muito ansiosa. Estava tão relaxada que sabia que não sentiria quase dor, só o seu hímen se rompendo.

Quando sentiu que estava completamente dentro, Rodolfo parou e esperou um pouco. Abriu os olhos e sentiu que ele estava se controlando para algo não acontecesse. Precisava se acostumar com a sensação do novo acontecendo no seu corpo. Tocou o rosto de Rodolfo com a mão esquerda e ele levantou a cabeça, beijando a sua palma. Assentiu com os olhos e ele percebeu que poderia voltar a se movimentar.

Sentiu um pouco de dificuldade nas primeiras vezes em que ele investiu, mas depois o incômodo foi sendo gradualmente substituído por um leve sentimento de que tudo estava certo e daria certo no final. Rodolfo não demorou muito para ficar mais rápido e mais determinado. Se segurou nele o mais forte que conseguiu e sentiu algo quente lhe preencher. Rodolfo urrou baixo e enterrou a sua cabeça no ombro de Hermione. Ele saiu de dentro de si e se deitou no chão ao seu lado, respirando ofegante. Passaram minutos até que algo fosse feito.

Rodolfo se aproximou e abraçou Hermione desajeitadamente, apoiando o queixo no seu ombro e beijando.

"Nós devíamos ter feito isso em uma cama apropriada, não no chão da biblioteca dos meus pais", ele riu.

"Eu não teria pensado em um lugar melhor para isso", falou baixo.

"Por que?", Rodolfo perguntou curioso.

"Pela primeira vez na vida eu fui espontânea. Eu me deixei levar, eu quis que acontecesse. Foi como voar, eu acho", riu.

Rodolfo a abraçou mais forte e talvez só saíssem dali depois de horas.

 **(Fire Meet Gasoline – Sia)**

 _Eu mal posso respirar quando você está aqui me amando_

 _Fogo encontra gasolina, queime comigo esta noite_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Hermione está meio balançada com isso, mas é o homem com quem ela se casou, faz parte dele :v / Eles precisavam fazer algo extremamente forte pra justificar tudo isso, não era possível :v / Espero que tenha curtido essa cena BEM QUENTE deles dois 3:)

* * *

Me deixem saber se gostaram :)


	14. Chapter 14

Gentneys! Como estamos? Sinto demais por essa demora em atualizar, mas como andei dizendo nos outros capítulos, estou fazendo aperfeiçoamentos profissionais e isso me prendeu um pouco porque eu tinha que estudar, fazer provas, cursos... Estou cansada, mas estou bem, com a cabeça descansada e pronta para escrever mais :)

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _Sometimes we must go ways that seems to be wrong_

 _What a kind of life, freedom and flesh chuckles on your mind_

Hermione estava acordada. Devia ser quase a hora do jantar e ainda estavam deitados sobre o tapete da biblioteca. Depois de um tempo, Rodolfo se apoiou sobre o cotovelo e começou a acariciar o vão entre os seus seios medianos fazendo com que começasse a sentir coisas estranhas novamente e também vergonha por estar em uma posição tão vulnerável para ele. Ele se levantou e voltou com a varinha nas mãos. Fechou os olhos enquanto ele se deitava novamente ao seu lado, não fazia ideia de que ele era tão _grande_. A ponta da varinha tocou a sua pele no colo e não demorou muito para que sentisse um peso em volta do seu pescoço. Tocou aonde pesava e sentiu que algo repousava ali e deveria ser caro. Abriu os olhos e se sentou no chão tocando a peça que pendia do pescoço longo. Parecia delicado e com pedras intercaladas pela disposição delas.

"Você não pode me dar joias! O que acha que eu sou?", perguntou, realmente estava um pouco indignada por ele fazer tão pouco assim dela, era como se menosprezasse o intelecto de Hermione.

"Você é minha esposa, não só posso como eu vou. Você é _minha_ , agradeça por eu estar cobrindo você de joias, não de cicatrizes", ele respondeu grosseiro e visivelmente ofendido. Rodolfo se sentou e desabotoou o colar do seu pescoço.

"Mas eu gostei, é bonito. Só foi inesperado", tentou recuperar o dano causado ao ego de Rodolfo. Ele soltou um sorriso mínimo como se tivesse dito um _eu sabia_ por dentro. Teria que massagear o ego dele até o fim dos seus dias?

"Ele pertenceu à maioria das esposas Lestrange da linha principal. Pertenceu de fato à uma ancestral minha, uma Andrômeda Black. Depois dela ele foi usado por Elena Malfoy, Eufemia Rowle, Berenice Black, Europa Flint, minha avó Leta Lestrange e por último minha mãe, Amélia Selwyn. E agora é seu", ele falou colocando a joia de volta no estojo de veludo. "Você vai usá-lo semana que vem quando formos ao baile na casa dos Parkinson".

Franziu o nariz. Sabia que Pansy e Ronald estariam lá, aquilo será nojento e deprimente. Indagou no seu íntimo o que Rodolfo queria dizer com o fato de que a última mulher a usar aquela joia tivesse sido a sua mãe já falecida. Tinha ouvido Alef dizer uma vez ou outra sobre como gostava de limpar a lápide de granito da Madame Amélia.

"Belatriz, ela não...", ia perguntar quando foi interrompida.

"Nunca. A minha mãe não permitiu que ela usasse uma joia de família tão importante. São esmeraldas encantadas, o tom verde varia de acordo com o que a pessoa tem no coração. Me recordo muito bem com o verde vivo que as pedras atingiam quando a minha mãe o usava. O meu pai comentava que quando a minha avó usava, o verde oscilava entre o tom de um tronquilho e um verde escuro pálido. Ele insistia que Bela tinha que ficar com ele, mas minha mãe disse que era capaz de ela transformar a cor das esmeraldas no tom mais escuro de verde, deixando-as quase negras. A minha mãe morreu pouco depois que eu fugi de Azkaban pela primeira vez e Bela nunca quis o colar. Achei que ficaria bem em você", o ouviu dizer enquanto ele recolhia as suas roupas do chão. Ele parecia ser maior do que imaginava e o seu rosto esquentou.

Também se levantou e começou a juntar as suas peças de roupa para se vestir. Vestiu a calcinha, depois subiu o vestido pelas suas pernas e passou os braços pelos espaços. Seguiu Rodolfo pelo corredor e Alef gritou ao ver a silhueta de Rodolfo nua subindo as escadas com as roupas emboladas e sem cobrir as suas vergonhas. Subiu correndo atrás de Rodolfo e ele parecia gostar do fato de que estava seguindo os passos dele.

Entraram no quarto e viu que ele jogou as roupas de qualquer jeito no chão, não demorando muito para ir ao banheiro e se trancar lá dentro. Se sentou na cama com o vestido ainda aberto. Se deitou e tocou o seu baixo ventre se lembrando do que tinha acontecido horas antes.

Não foi romântico ou a primeira vez dos sonhos, sabia que se não fosse virgem, Rodolfo teria sido ainda mais fogoso. Não sabia direito do que gostava ou se gostava do jeito como ele conduzia a situação, mas não pode deixar de negar que foi algo que a deixou ansiosa. Ele tinha dito que seria gentil dessa vez porque era a sua primeira, isso significava que ele seria mais caloroso na próxima.

Ele foi rápido, saiu com a toalha felpuda enrolada na cintura e lhe sorriu estranho. Se levantou e foi até o banheiro sentindo os olhos do homem nas suas costas despidas. Trancou a porta e começou a se despir sentindo um leve incômodo entre as suas pernas. Quando entrou na banheira, notou que a água atingiu uma leve nuance avermelhada por causa do seu sangue que escorreu quando ele lhe tirou a virgindade. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, deixando que aquela água suja se fosse enquanto a banheira se enchia novamente. Tomou o seu banho normalmente e saiu deixando a pele encostar na porcelana fria.

Se enxugou e vestiu um roupão fofo escuro. Se olhou no espelho e se enxergou de verdade depois de muito tempo, mas estava diferente. Não sabia dizer o quanto diferente estava, mas alguma coisa havia mudado no seu interior. Algo que havia acontecido com tantas pessoas. A guerra tirou mais do que deu a eles e agora estavam enxergando os novos reflexos dos seus interiores bem aparentes. Os seus traços estavam mais adultos, mais severos, algumas linhas se formavam na sua testa e sabia que parecia mais madura do que realmente era. Se permitiu ficar vermelha e chorar um pouco, baixo mesmo, apenas para tirar algum peso do coração.

Continuava não sendo justo, mas seguiria em frente mesmo que fosse em um casamento forçado e sem amor.

.

.

.

.

Rodolfo notou que ela estava chorando quando saiu do banheiro mesmo que o fizesse muito baixo. Estava sentado na cama comendo chocolates ainda enrolado da toalha e ouvindo a vitrola toar algum álbum bruxo antigo. Percebeu que ela não sabia o fazer ali. Já havia pedido para que Alef levasse o jantar deles no quarto. Não estava em condições de descer. Não sabia o que estava tão, mas estava tão alguma coisa que a última coisa eu gostaria de fazer era descer e se sentar à mesa para jantar.

"Não tenho roupas. As minhas todas ficaram em Hogwarts e você disse que Alef só buscaria amanhã", ela disse tirando-o dos seus devaneios.

"Então vista um pijama meu", se levantou segurando a toalha na cintura e abriu com um estalo a gaveta da cômoda ao lado da janela, tirando de dentro uma camisa de quadribol da Sonseria e um shorts de algodão que usava para dormir. Entregou a Hermione e ela voltou para o banheiro. Parecia que não teria a continuação do que tinha ocorrido e isso o frustrou um pouco. Decidiu por fim se vestir também e ir para a cama aguardar o jantar com a esposa.

Hermione saiu do banheiro um pouco desconfiada e logo se sentou na cama. Precisariam conversar direito sobre o discurso dela e isso não seria muito bom.

"Eu sei o que você vai dizer, o que vai perguntar. Preciso repetir: Harry merecia essa homenagem e eu não poderia fazer menos por ele. Você faria o mesmo pelo seu irmão, eu sei", ela disse sem olhar para ele.

Sim, faria o mesmo por Rabastan porque era idiota o suficiente assim como ela, tudo isso pela família. Suspirou alto e conseguiu a tenção dela. Olhou nos olhos castanhos de Hermione e viu que alguma coisa tinha mudado nela, bem lá no fundo, trazendo coisas diferentes para a superfície dela como quem diz que está mudando severamente.

"O que acontece agora, Rodolfo?", ela perguntou. "Hogwarts acabou e só receberei o resultado dos meus NIEMs daqui a algumas semanas. Você tem mãos demais", ela disse rindo.

"Pode ser que eu tenha, mas não negue que você gosta", falou sensual no ouvido dela. Se afastou e voltou a se recostar na cabeceira. "Você vai ficar aqui para sempre, então você precisa aprender a cuidar da casa, da família. É o que se espera de você, que você haja como a legítima matriarca dos Lestrange". Era uma verdade, todos esperavam isso já que era ela a Madame Lestrange da vez.

"Espera, você me quer como dona de casa? Eu sei que não há vergonha nenhuma em nisso, mas eu sempre me imaginei seguindo outros rumos, fazendo coisas diferentes na vida", ela disse decepcionada.

"Eu também, mas precisamos aprender a fazer aquilo que nos é esperado. É esperado que você haja de acordo com a sua posição social, então faça isso. Eu não disse que você gostaria, apenas disse que é o que sempre vão querer de nós", falou amargo.

"E o que você queria ser se não tivesse seguido o caminho que tinham traçado para você?", Hermione perguntou.

"Eu queria ter tido a oportunidade de usar melhor o meu mestrado em Aritimância ou ter me tornado jogador profissional de quadribol. Diziam que eu jogava bem na escola", riu.

"Será que nunca conseguiremos nos ver livres do que nos é imposto?", ela perguntou baixo, triste e afrontosa.

"Não sei, mas aprendi a conviver com essas coisas, você também aprenderá".

Viu quando Alef fez aparecer no quarto, em um carrinho, a refeição que comeria somado à sobremesa, a sua torta de chocolate favorita. Se levantou e tratou de se servir, estava faminto. Não se lembrava mais como era estar assim depois do sexo, era estranho. Na sua cabeça, sabia que acordaria Hermione no meio da noite ainda na noite de hoje. Viu a sombra dela caminhar para perto e fazer o mesmo.

Se sentou de volta na cama e começou a comer em silêncio com ela ao seu lado. Hermione riu de um jeito estranho, como se algo estivesse muito errado ou ela estivesse ansiosa.

"Parecemos um casal", ela disse.

"Mas nós _somos_ um casal, Hermione", falou cortando um pedaço da sua quiche. Nunca tinha se referido a eles como um casal, um par. Nunca tinha se referido a ele com alguém como um casal. Rabastan e Adalinda eram um casal, não ele e Belatriz. Só que agora tudo tinha mudado e se considerava assim. Tossiu e se desengasgou com o suco que estava no criado-mudo. "Er, quer dizer, todos esperam que sejamos um casal".

"Ah, sim, claro, todos esperam que sejamos um casal", a ouviu repetir. Realmente, alguma coisa estranha aconteceu nas últimas semanas.

Com um aceno de mão, o seu prato desapareceu e reapareceu em cima do carrinho com os talheres alinhados. Fez o mesmo com o de Hermione e não demorou muito para que cuidassem das suas higienes bucais para se deitarem até o sono vir.

Hermione se recolheu ao seu lado da cama e se encolheu. Rodolfo se esticou e se cobriu com a manta escura que estava lá. Faria algum mal se se agarrasse a Hermione enquanto dormiam? Ela parecia estar mais aberta aos seus carinhos e contatos noturnos. Ainda por baixo da manta, se arrastou até o corpo de Hermione e começou a pressioná-la com o seu enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura com o seu braço direito. Sentiu quando a mão dela tocou a sua. Depositou um beijo rápido no pescoço dela e percebeu como ela vibrou ao seu toque. Ela se virou e o encarou. Olhou no fundo dos seus olhos e viu que algo definitivamente havia mudado e que não seria tão fácil assim descobrir o que havia sido.

Hermione tomou a iniciativa, o beijou profundamente até que decidiu que deveria assumir o controle da situação. Tocou a cintura dela subindo a camiseta e começando a sentir a pele quente dela nos seus dedos. Poderia ser a sua deixa para que algo mais acontecesse e sabia que não teria tanto controle dessa vez. Quando sentiu o beijo se esvaindo, Hermione se deitou com a cabeça no seu peito, sendo envolvida pelo seu abraço.

"É o que esperam de nós, não?", ela perguntou incerta, sem lhe direcionar um olhar.

"Sim, é o que esperam de nós", respondeu começando a acarinhar os cabelos castanhos revoltos da garota nos seus braços.

Só não tinha certeza se esperavam isso deles realmente. Agora tinha certeza que ele mesmo esperava isso deles.

 **(The Tower – Avantasia)**

 _Às vezes nós devemos ir por caminhos que parecem ser errados_

 _Que tipo de vida, liberdade e carne sufocam na sua mente_

* * *

Gostaram?


	15. Chapter 15

Amoríssimas! Era pra esse capítulo ter saído na segunda, mas não deu :v

Não queria fazer isso, mas como as minhas aulas estão retornando, acho que fica mais fácil eu postar apenas nas sextas-feiras. Podem esperar calmas que vai ter capítulo toda sexta sim ;)

Ah, uma coisinha. Falei, falei, falei sobre os meus aperfeiçoamentos profissionais (que me deixaram maluca e sem um sicle no bolso), esqueci de dizer qual a minha profissão (fora o fato de que estudo Pedagogia): sou maquiadora profissional rs Se tem alguém aqui da minha terrinha Manaux City e estiver precisando de serviços, chama no privado que conversamos sobre ;) (pessoa mais multitarefas não há aqui kkkkkkkk)

Agradecimentos a Felícia Malfoy e LadyHakuraS2 pelos comentários no capítulo anterior S2

Apreciem a leitura :3

PS: capítulo +18 porque eu não resisto aos dois juntos... no quarto... na cama... agarrados...

* * *

 _Rush, tonight we play the darkest of the symphonies_

 _And in a flash of light then it'll become the symphony of life_

Hermione já estava na casa há alguns dias e continuava um pouco ressentida com a possibilidade de ter que ficar em casa o resto da vida. Não a tinha mais atormentado com os seus desejos carnais, poderia ser extremamente perigoso. Tampouco haviam recebido visitas, estava pensando em ir ao Beco Diagonal com ela para que adicionasse a pobre garota ao cofre dos Lestrange já que ela o chamou de pão-duro. Riu sozinho na biblioteca ao se lembrar que já estava ficando tarde precisavam sair, iriam comprar roupas de gala para o baile dos Parkinson, o mestre exigiu que eles fossem vestidos à caráter já que Rodolfo era o chefe de sua Casa.

Pegou o casaco e viu Hermione já vestida esperando por ele na sala. Desceram para os jardins e aparataram para o Beco Diagonal. Aquilo parecia muito diferente do que estava há muitos anos e isso o deixava desconfortável. Não negava que o local tinha o seu charme quando vivo.

"Aonde vamos?", Hermione perguntou.

"Primeiro vamos a Gringotes buscar dinheiro e depois vamos a Madame Malkin comprar roupas de gala. Você precisa de um vestido longo para festas", respondeu sem dar muita importância. Ofereceu o braço e Hermione aceitou depois de ver que não tinha muita escolha mesmo estando um pouco aborrecida. "E melhore esse rosto, ninguém fará mal a você por estar comigo. O seu nome intimida, a visão de mim como o seu marido intimida os outros".

"Preciso comprar roupas. Não as para esse baile estúpido, mas preciso de roupas, sabe, comuns", concordou com a cabeça. "E você precisa aprender a ser menos pão-duro, Rodolfo", ela disse rindo e conseguiu arrancar uma risada sua.

Andaram atraindo olhares por onde passavam, seria sempre assim e precisariam se acostumar com isso. Apertou mais o casaco contra o corpo e viu que já estavam chegando ao banco. Notou a inquietude de Hermione ao entrar lá com ele e se lembrou do incidente há meses, quando ela invadiu o seu cofre com o Potter e o Weasley para roubar um cálice que já não estava mais lá. Sorte sua poder enviar aquilo para Cannes antes que fosse tarde demais e ela o encontrasse novamente.

Percebeu um leve estremecer no braço direito e notou mais uma vez o desconforto de Hermione. Passaram pelos guardas e duendes não muito amistosos com a visão da sua esposa entrando pela porta frente não ajudava muito.

Pigarreou e conseguiu atrair a atenção do duende chamado Bartok. Ele parecia não ser de fazer amizades e seria melhor assim, isso seria mais difícil do que imaginava.

"A que devo a honra de sua visita, Monsieur Lestrange?", ele perguntou com falsa preocupação.

"Preciso adicionar a minha esposa ao cofre da família. Ela terá acesso total ao conteúdo sem discriminação de valor", falou de uma vez.

"Pensei que a sua esposa já tivesse acesso ao seu cofre dada a situação causada por ela e seus amigos. Mas vejo que não", viu o duende ordenar que a papelada fosse trazida para o salão e não demorou muito para que ele passasse longos minutos recitando o que Hermione poderia ou não deixar no cofre sem que sofresse com inspeções do Ministério. "Vejo que a sua esposa herdou uma pequena fortuna, Monsieur Lestrange. Sim, aqui diz que Hermione Jean Granger é beneficiária e herdeira de um terço dos bens de Harry Tiago Potter assim como Molly Drasiella Weasley e Luna Pandora Lovegood. Gostaria que esse montante também fosse movido para o seus cofre?"

Olhou para Hermione e ela parecia estar tão surpresa quanto ele ao descobrir que Harry Potter a havia deixado financeiramente segura para alguma emergência. Era dinheiro dela, somente dela. Isso implicaria que Hermione não precisaria tanto assim dele, financeiramente falando.

"Mova, mas dentro do cofre coloque o dinheiro dela em um cofre específico", ordenou e não demorou muito para que fossem chamados para prosseguir até os subterrâneos do banco.

Hermione continuava tensa e notou que o duende Bartok o olhava com a curiosidade de quem tinha algo a contar, mas não sabia se devia. Se aproximou e o duende puxou o ar com força, como se estivesse criando coragem para dizer algo.

"O rapaz Potter deixou uma carta para a senhora sua esposa, o envelope está lacrado e nem o nosso melhor quebrador de maldições conseguiu desfazer o feitiço, o papel pergunta o tempo todo o nome de quem deve abri-lo. Receio que a sua esposa tenha que levar o baú com a carta".

"Receio que sim, então", respondeu.

Se sentou no carrinho ao lado de Hermione e ambos desceram rapidamente com Bartok até o cofre dos Lestrange. Quanto mais fundo, mais bem protegido. Começou a ouvir um silvo, mas logo se lembrou que Celestine não guardava mais o cofre. Sentiu a mão pequena de Hermione se apoiar no seu braço e aquilo era um tanto surpreendente. Uma coisa era fazer isso no conforto de casa e com ninguém vendo. Ela continuou tendo pesadelos e ele continuou confortando-a depois de cada um deles, mas somente em casa, na segurança e intimidade deles. Ela estava buscando conforto pois estava insegura e temerosa, já sabia disso.

Ajudou Hermione a sair do carrinho e andaram até mais ou menos aonde a dragão Celestine ficava.

"Outro dragão se faz necessário aqui, meu senhor", Bartok disse olhando diretamente para onde Hermione estava.

Rodolfo abriu a porta do cofre e tirou uma quantia suficiente para as compras em Madame Malkin e as despesas mensais da casa que sabia que não eram poucas. Não poderiam se demorar por ali, ainda teriam que fazer compras e voltar para casa antes do jantar. Enfiou o saco de ouro dentro do casaco junto com o envelope de dentro do baú marrom que tinha lá, tentaria abrir depois.

Fizeram o caminho reverso e saíram dali o mais rápido possível, a situação já estava mais que constrangedora por causa do que Hermione fez. Seria assim todas as vezes que ela fosse buscar dinheiro ou algo assim? Caminharam em direção a loja de Madame Malkin e entraram, vendo a mulher se assustar um pouco com a visão de um Comensal da Morte em sua loja.

"O que desejam?", ela perguntou o mais educada que conseguia.

"Um vestido de gala que sirva em minha esposa. Ele precisa ser negro e longo, de preferência com saias rodadas e não muito pesado. Um par de sapatos de salto também não seria ruim, assim como meias-calças escuras. Para ontem", respondeu se sentando em uma das poltronas.

"Peço perdão pela intromissão, mas não seria melhor deixar a sua esposa cuidar do que gostaria de vestir, Monsieur Lestrange?", ouviu a mulher perguntar e Hermione riu.

Lançou um olhar severo a mulher e deixou que Hermione fosse conduzida até o mostruário. Já havia conversado com a sua garota e chegaram no consenso de que ela seria vestida por ele para essa festa sendo que o que mais gostava de fazer era despir Hermione de todas as roupas que ela estivesse vestindo. Seria um trabalho hercúleo, mas desataria laço por laço do vestido dela depois que retornassem do baile dos Parkinson.

Não demorou muito para que Hermione aparecesse completamente vestida. A peça era bonita e refinada, com as saias rodadas e fazia os ombros dela aparecerem, aquilo favoreceria as joias que ela usaria. Se levantou e andou até ela analisando o que via concluindo que ela estava mais mulher do que imaginou. Tocou as sedas do vestido e depois a cintura de Hermione notando a falta do espartilho e parecia que ela continuava com a mesma altura...

"Ela pediu conforto, sr. Lestrange, e proporcionei isso a ela", a mulher parecia mais satisfeita.

Sentiu o seu rosto formigar pois se tomou por tolo ao sugerir que Hermione vestisse o que a sua avó Leta vestiu um dia em uma das fotos que encontrou da juventude dela.

"Vamos levar esse. Junto com os sapatos, as meias que escolhi e mais algumas coisas. Você não disse que ia pagar?", Hermione disse andando de volta para tirar o vestido.

Se fosse o que estava pensando que fosse, era um belo presente e não só para Hermione. O seu aniversário desse ano seria o esperado em anos.

.

.

.

.

Já era hora do jantar e Rodolfo não sabia o que mais tinha comprado além do vestido e das meias. Precisava de algumas roupas novas e isso não era por causa de vaidade alguma, as suas estavam um bocado envelhecidas por causa do ano que passaram caçando as horcruxes. Sabia que não usaria muito aquelas peças, mas isso fazia parte do que esperavam deles, que eles fossem. Rodolfo tinha razão quando dizia que estava fazendo coisas perigosas como afrontar diretamente os Comensais da Morte.

Olhou para o homem a sua frente por cima do livro e notou que ele parecia pensativo demais olhando para o vazio, era como se estivesse tramando algo. Quando ele se lembrava do irmão era diferente, ele assumia uma expressão mais relaxada. No momento, Rodolfo estava apenas mais sombrio do que costumava ser.

Fazia frio antes do jantar. Isso era incomum, estavam no final de junho e já deveria estar mais quente. Se levantou do sofá e deixou o livro que estava lendo na mesinha de centro com a página marcada. Queria beber algo antes do jantar e não suportava mais a ideia de que Alef não a deixava buscar nada para si. Assim entendeu como Draco Malfoy era afetado por causa de sua posição social. Notou Rodolfo sair do transe e pigarrear. Ele não perguntou aonde estava indo, apenas saiu e andou até a cozinha.

Abriu a porta de madeira maciça e notou Alef confeitando um bolo de chocolate.

"Senhora, não deveria estar aqui, o jantar ainda não se fez pronto e o mestre disse que a senhora não deveria mais me ajudar nos afazeres domésticos", sabia que isso era verdade.

"Eu só vim buscar um copo com água, Alef, não se preocupe. Esse bolo é a nossa sobremesa de hoje?", perguntou enquanto via o elfo colocar morangos cortados ao meio para enfeitar o topo.

"Sim, madame, um dia especial merece uma sobremesa especial, não acha?"

"Dia especial?", não sabia do que ele falava.

"Sim, hoje é aniversário do mestre Rodolfo. A senhora Amélia mandava que eu fizesse esse mesmo bolo de chocolate com morangos todos os anos desde que ele teve idade para comer doces. Mas isso a senhora já sabia". Não, não sabia. Sabia tão pouco da vida de Rodolfo (fora o fato de que ele foi casado com Belatriz e é um Comensal da Morte) que se lembrou que mal se conheciam.

Pegou o seu copo com água e algumas coisas começaram a se encaixar na sua cabeça, principalmente a parte de que ele havia sido bastante generoso na sua ida a Madame Malkin, pode pegar tudo o que precisava e ele não se incomodou em pagar. Pelo contrário, parecia muito satisfeito com isso.

"Quantos anos ele está fazendo, Alef?", perguntou curiosa.

"Quarenta e três, senhora. Ele era quatro anos e dois meses mais jovem que a senhora Belatriz e é..."

"Vinte e quatro anos mais velho que eu", disse desconfortável. "Que sorte a minha", falou baixo enquanto já se retirava da cozinha.

Não voltaria para a biblioteca, então decidiu que andaria um pouco mais pela casa. Mesmo com algum tempo morando ali, ainda não conhecia totalmente aqueles cômodos. Subiu as escadas e fez o caminho inverso ao que fazia todas as noites quando subia para o seu quarto. O lado direito da escada lhe parecia interessante no momento.

Haviam candelabros sobre aparadores, abajures e uma decoração um tanto quanto devassa naquela parte da casa. Nada combinava com nada e parecia escurecer mais ainda. Nenhuma das portas dali estava aberta pelo que sentiu, mas ali tinha um clima pesado, estranho, como se tudo aquilo tivesse pertencido a Belatriz. Rodolfo já havia lhe dito que o quarto que visitava sempre era o do irmão dele. Riu ao pensar no casamento dos dois diferente do que estava sendo o seu até o momento. Talvez tivesse sido, por isso Rodolfo se comportava de modo tão estranho com ela.

Sentiu algo gelado tocar a sua mão e abafou um grito pressionando levemente a sua garganta. Leaf estava sentado no chão fazendo cara que de quem não entendia porque ela estava lá. Latiu uma vez e Hermione acompanhou o cão até a escada. Viu o animal descer animado quando viu Rodolfo. Desceu devagar e Rodolfo tocou o seu ombro, não demorando muito para que ele beijasse a sua testa.

"Vamos jantar? Alef já colocou a mesa", ele falou sorrindo.

Concordou e andaram até a sala de jantar vendo estar como sempre esteve. Se era verdade que era o aniversário dele, então o Lestrange não parecia muito à vontade com a ideia de ganhar mais um ano vivo.

Se sentou e comeram em silêncio, sem se preocupar com a presença do outro. Tampouco demorou para que o esperado bolo de aniversário de Rodolfo aparecesse no meio da mesa. Não haviam velas, iluminação baixa ou menção de que cantariam parabéns ou alguma coisa assim, então confirmou que ele não ligava muito para a data. Respirou fundo e aceitou uma fatia do bolo de chocolate. Estava ficando imensamente mal-acostumada em comer coisas assim depois do jantar e a culpa era toda dos hábitos açucarados do seu marido.

A mesa foi tirada, logo eles andaram de volta a biblioteca. Rodolfo tinha um meio sorriso indecifrável no rosto e não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Apenas buscou o seu livro e saiu.

"Aonde vai?", ele perguntou depois de estar sentado no sofá enorme.

"Pensei que poderíamos ler no quarto hoje, será mais confortável", respondeu simples.

Ele não disse nada, apenas sabia que ele a estava acompanhando por causa do barulho que as botas dele faziam. Entraram no quarto e deixou o livro em cima da mesa que agora estava perto da porta. Não sabia como fazer isso, mas sabia que o surpreenderia. Abraçou Rodolfo pela cintura e descansou a sua cabeça no peito dele. Demorou um pouco mais que alguns segundos para sentir o homem retribuir o abraço e descansar o queixo na sua cabeça.

"A que devo a honra deste abraço?", ele disse rindo.

"Feliz aniversário", respondeu a ele. "Alef me contou".

"Aquele elfo velho", ele revirou os olhos quando a soltou. "Quarenta e três primaveras agora, querida. Acho que pareço mais velho do que realmente sou".

Realmente, Rodolfo parecia um pouco envelhecido por causa dos seus anos em Azkaban. Mesmo Sirius estava com uma aparência doentia quando o viu pela primeira vez. Mas Rodolfo ainda tinha certa beleza. Beleza essa que ele havia herdado do pai como viu no quadro que não limpava há semanas. Ainda bem ele tinha algum cérebro, não se imaginava com algum troglodita. Dolohov poderia ser pior ainda, poderia estar morta em um momento desses. Rodolfo ainda era algo melhor em um cenário como esse.

"Esse ano está sendo diferente, Hermione. O meu irmão nasceu pouco depois do meu aniversário. Três semanas e quatro dias depois para ser mais exato. E eu não comemorarei com ele como fazíamos", ouviu Rodolfo dizer depois que ele se sentou na cama.

"Bom, você tem a mim agora. E eu tenho a você. Legalmente e ironicamente, contra todos os agentes do destino, nós somos família agora. O que você quer fazer? Ainda é o seu aniversário. Sei que não sou uma substituição para o seu irmão, mas somos família. Eu nunca tive irmãos, mas os Weasley são como se fossem os meus".

"Talvez eu só queira ficar aqui na cama, deitado com a minha esposa. Vocês jovens ainda dizem que namoram na cama?", ele perguntou rindo e concordou. Se ele queria namorar na cama, namorariam na cama.

Se sentou ao lado de Rodolfo e se inclinou sobre o corpo dele para que se beijassem. A mão dele foi de encontro ao seu cabelo e sentiu o afago enquanto os lábios dele se ocuparam nos seus deixando a sua mente livre para não pensar em mais nada. Ficaram bons minutos assim até que sentiu que faria amor com ele naquela noite não porque esperavam que eles fizessem isso porque eram casados, mas porque parecia tentador demais namorar ali e não fazer mais nada.

Desceu um pouco as mãos trêmulas e inexperientes até a fivela do cinto e sentiu um suspiro longo sair dos lábios dele. O beijo quente no seu rosto estava incendiando mais ainda. Parecia uma sinfonia, algo ali estava em harmonia, fazia parecer que era certo o que estavam fazendo. Talvez fosse.

Rodolfo tirou as suas mãos do cinto ele mesmo desafivelou a peça junto com o botão da calça negra que usava. Aquilo a deixava mais quente do que esteve na outra noite em que se deitaram. Sentiu os beijos no seu pescoço descerem pelo seu colo e um dedo acariciando a pele do seu colo e depois os seus seios por cima da blusa carmesim que usava. Não demorou muito para que ele se colocasse entre as suas pernas e tornasse a lhe beijar no colo. O intuito dele era claro: queria despi-la de tudo aquilo que o impedisse de vê-la completamente nua e pronta para ele. Ele mesmo tirou a própria camisa social escura e agora pode prestar atenção no homem que ele era. Apenas normal, foi o que pensou. Tinha corpo de homem porque era um homem, não um garoto.

As mãos de Rodolfo subiram pela sua cintura até o seu sutiã e ele conseguiu sentir a renda, percebeu isso pelo sorriso dele. Tomou a iniciativa e tirou a roupa por si só, deixando Rodolfo confuso com a atitude pois ele queria a sensação de lhe tirar peça por peça pelo que percebeu. Notou que ele não se incomodou muito em lhe tirar o resto das roupas quando saiu de cima de Hermione e ele parecia até um pouco feliz quando viu a sua calcinha enquanto o seu rosto ficava vermelho por estar assim para ele, completamente nua novamente.

Sentia o fogo correndo nas suas veias grifinórias e não sabia o que fazer se ele se demorasse mais alguma coisa tirando o resto das roupas. Rodolfo tocou a sua intimidade e depois subiu as mãos para o seu ventre na finalidade de retirar a sua calcinha, a peça que faltava. Percebeu pelo toque dele o quanto estava preparada para aquilo com o simples toque dele. A peça deslizou bem devagar pelas suas pernas e viu quando ele aproximou a renda do rosto, fechando os olhos.

Nu, logo ele se deitou sobre o seu corpo e olhou nos olhos dele. Havia incômodo neles, como se nunca tivesse feito algo assim, tão íntimo e cúmplice. O momento transmitia isso, intimidade e cumplicidade apesar a ferocidade que pareciam ter em querer se entregar um ao outro.

Não sentiu resistência quando ele entrou e aquilo foi aliviante, saber que não sentiria dor ou desconforto. Ele se movia como quem aprecia um momento pelo qual esperou muito. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele investiu pois começou a se perder em seu próprio prazer pela primeira vez. Sentiu o arrepio tomar conta do seu corpo a cada toque dele, cada vez que os lábios dele encontravam a sua pele. Ouvia os gemidos misturados e confusos de ambos e não demorou tanto assim para que ele gemesse mais alto ainda, se segurando na cabeceira da cama com uma das mãos.

Suados e respirando aceleradamente, se deixou fechar os olhos quando sentiu o abraço forte de Rodolfo lhe agarrar pela cintura na intenção de não soltar tão cedo.

 **(Symphony of Life – Avantasia)**

 _Rápido, hoje à noite tocaremos a mais sombria das sinfonias_

 _E em um feixe de luz depois isso se tornará a sinfonia da vida_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Acho que ela achou que o Rodolfo estava tentando comprar o afeto dela XD kkkkkkkkkkkkk Rodolfo precisa abrir mais o cofre, não concorda? Meio pão-duro mesmo :v calma, amora, tudo vai pegar foto no seu tempo 3:)

* * *

Me deixem saber se gostaram :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, gentneys! Como prometido capítulo na sexta-feira certinho :)  
Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _Give your life and soul to me and life will always be_

 _Will be la vie en rose_

Hermione acordou nua ao lado de Rodolfo e com o braço dele sobra a sua barriga. Se levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro para se lavar e colocar um pijama decente já que ainda parecia ser madrugada, não estavam mais na Idade Média para que dormisse nua. Fechou a porta atrás de si e logo acionou ambos os registros do chuveiro para que a água caísse morna. Deixou que a água levasse as lembranças físicas da tórrida noite que teve com Rodolfo.

Tomou o seu banho pacientemente sentindo algo escorrer pelas suas pernas. _Disso_ a sua mãe não havia lhe contado. Respirou fundo e saiu do box com os cabelos molhados depois de lavá-los com um shampoo de ervas. Precisaria saber aonde Alef conseguia tais coisas. Escovou os dentes de vestiu um roupão fofo.

Se lembrou de algo curioso: Rodolfo havia colocado algo no bolso do casaco quando estavam no cofre depois que descobriram que Harry havia lhe deixado uma módica fortuna em Gringotes. Ouviu os sussurros dos dois e percebeu que se tratava de algo para ela o conteúdo do envelope. Começou a travar uma luta interna sobre mexer ou não no casaco de Rodolfo. Sabia que ele havia bisbilhotado as suas coisas algumas vezes e poderia ser essa a sua pequena vingança pelo que ele fez.

Andou na ponta dos pés e apalpou o sobretudo preto que estava na poltrona. Viu o papel do envelope começar a embaralhar as letras perguntando quem era que estava tentando abri-lo. Sussurrou o seu nome e o lacre se rompeu, fazendo com que uma folha saísse de dentro e parasse diretamente nas suas mãos. Realmente engenhoso isso, acreditava que isso tinha sido ideia de Remo Lupin.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Se está lendo isso, acredito que eu já esteja morto e não conseguimos destruir todas as horcruxes. Remo me trouxe a Gringotes para que eu fizesse um testamento de precaução, apenas para que as posses que meus pais me deixaram não parem em mãos erradas se algo acontecer. Eu não me perdoaria se tudo o que está aqui parasse no cofre de Belatriz Lestrange, por exemplo._

 _Eu separei o que tinha em três montantes iguais. O primeiro deve ficar com Luna, depois explico o porquê. O segundo deve ficar com a sra. Weasley. O terceiro fica com você._

 _Caso aconteça algo comigo nos próximos meses, quero que saquem esse dinheiro e fujam. Usem para se protegerem até onde der._

 _Afetuosamente,_

 _Harry._

Ah, Harry. Ironicamente, o dinheiro havia ido parar no cofre dos Lestrange, mas com ela sendo uma Lestrange agora. Sentiu o estômago revirar com tal fato e começou a sentir culpa por estar seguindo com a sua vida. Sufocou o choro pelo tempo que conseguiu até não ser mais capaz de conter um único suspiro pesado.

Harry tinha pensado, com a ajuda dos amigos, no que aconteceria quando ele não estivesse mais lá para eles. Não soltou um único som, chorou em silêncio porque isso quebrou toda a redoma que tinha construído ao redor de si. Harry tinha cuidado para que eles enfrentassem isso e parecia um pouco egoísta se sentir tão confortável assim com Rodolfo, vivendo com ele. Guardou a carta de volta no casaco e vestiu um pijama comum e voltou a se deitar, agora com a culpa ao seu lado.

Se cobriu com o lençol e sentiu o braço de Rodolfo passar pela sua cintura, ele se aconchegando ao seu corpo com o dele ainda nu. Deixou escapar um suspiro pesado e os lábios dele alcançaram o seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos pois havia conseguido acordar o homem.

"O que houve, Hermione?", o ouviu perguntar entre um bocejo.

"Nada, volte a dormir", falou.

"Se fosse nada, como você alega, você não estaria chorando depois de mexer no meu casaco. Você achou a carta, não foi?", ele perguntou. Se virou para Rodolfo e o olhou nos olhos. "Eu ia entregar a você pela manhã".

"Harry preparou tudo para que eu estivesse bem longe de todos agora. Cuidou para que fossemos para longe mesmo sendo impossível. Ele podia ser meio cabeça de vento e distraído, mas era o meu melhor amigo e cuidou de mim até o fim", disse sentindo a visão embaçar por conta das lágrimas.

"Vocês eram família. E agora a sua família sou eu, Hermione. Cuidarei de você tão bem quanto eles cuidariam", Rodolfo tornou a bocejar enquanto falava. Ele se aproximou e sentiu o calor dos braços dele lhe confortando. Harry conseguia ainda acreditar que eles conseguiriam fugir caso Voldemort vencesse a guerra.

"Você também considera _aquelas pessoas_ a sua família?", perguntou se referindo aos Comensais da Morte já que considerava a Ordem da Fênix a sua família do mesmo modo.

"Alguns são a minha família, de fato. Você já deve ter percebido que todas as famílias de sangue puro são relacionadas de algum modo. Embora Astolfo e Ronan não estejam no círculo interno do Lorde das Trevas, eles prestaram algum serviço a ele alguma vez na vida. Eles são relacionados aos Lestrange pelo sangue e pelo casamento, respectivamente. A minha tia-avó Lucrécia se casou com Nestor Greengrass eles tiveram dois filhos, Astolfo e Delena. Astolfo se casou com Gemma Brown e Delena com Ronan Parkinson. É tudo muito confuso, fico com dor de cabeça às vezes quando penso. Os Crabbe, Goyle, Carrow e Selwyn também. Selwyn é meu tio, irmão mais jovem de minha mãe. Por que a pergunta?"

"Por que você se tornou um Comensal da Morte, em primeiro lugar?", desafiou mesmo em lágrimas.

"Era esperado que acontecesse. O meu pai havia sido um dos primeiros Cavaleiros de Walpurgis, era esperado que meu irmão e eu seguíssemos os passos dele nos tornando Comensais da Morte", ele respondeu com a cara não muito boa.

"Mesmo sabendo que ele pode descartar vocês facilmente?", perguntou mais uma vez.

"Ele não nos descartaria, Hermione. Durma, espero que não acorde com tais pensamentos amanhã, é o baile na Mansão Parkinson e você não vai repetir o que fez na sua formatura", Rodolfo disse depois de soltá-la. Ele se virou e se cobriu com o lençol branco. "Durma, Hermione".

Tinha conseguido tocar em um ponto sensível dele. Talvez realmente fosse o que esperavam que ele fosse, talvez não. Tinha conseguido irritar verdadeiramente Rodolfo pela primeira vez nos últimos tempos e isso não parecia ser bom. Não conseguiria dormir, mas não por terem tido este tímido desentendimento, mas porque a sua cabeça estava tão cheia de pensamentos que começava a dar sentido às palavras de sua mãe: nós mesmos nos púnhamos em situações assim por pensar demais, pensar tanto e se propor tantas questões que realmente chegava uma hora que não sabia mais como se responder sobre aqui. _A humanidade não se propõe questões as quais não consegue resolver_.

Pensou em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido se Harry tivesse vivido. Imaginou que um dia ele se casaria com Gina e eles teriam vários filhos ruivos. Imaginou como seria a sua própria vida com Ron, o seu futuro como funcionária do Ministério da Magia, os seus filhos: primeiro a estabilidade profissional, depois as crias. Queria ter dois, um de cada, talvez ruivos como Ron e os outros Weasley. Imaginou Luna com qualquer outro rapaz, imaginou Neville com Ana Abbott porque eles faziam um bom par juntos. Nada disso seria possível mais.

Continuou pensando tanto no que poderia ter acontecido se Harry tivesse sobrevivido que conseguiu ver o sol nascendo. Só aí conseguiu dormir. Se aproximou do corpo de Rodolfo e se aninhou nele do mesmo modo que ele fazia de madrugada. Ficou ali, apreciando o que tinha a partir de agora e pelo resto da vida.

.

.

.

.

Odiava essas camisas que Alef fazia, elas pinicavam e passaria a noite inteira se coçando. Já sentia a gola incomodando e isso era o fim. Já teria que ficar uma noite toda em pé e mais isso para completar esse tormento.

Hermione não havia trocado mais tantas palavras com ele durante o resto do dia, estranhou o fato. Um silêncio assim era sinal de que ela poderia estar tramando algo como o seu discurso na festa de formatura. Nenhuma coisa assim seria permitida e sofreria a consequência.

Viu Hermione descer as escadas com o seu vestido negro e cabelos bem arrumados, parecia uma princesa, de fato. Ela ainda parecia aborrecida pela tentativa de briga que tiveram durante a noite. Se tivessem continuado aquela conversa, sabia que não conseguiriam se controlar e brigariam de forma épica, talvez até levantando as varinhas um para o outro. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando os abriu, viu que Hermione estava há passos longe e lhe ofereceu o braço.

"Você também não quer ir", ela disse.

"Não mais do que você", completou. "Falta apenas uma coisa". Conjurou o estojo de veludo negro que continha o colar de esmeraldas de sua família. Abriu e tirou a peça para soltar Hermione e colocá-lo ao redor do pescoço esguio dela. Notou a coloração das pedras quando o colar tocou a pele dela atingindo um tom de verde suave como se fosse a cor das írises de alguém. "Surpreendentemente elegante".

A tomou pelo braço e logo foram para a parte de fora da casa para poder aparatarem. Tinha comido bastante durante a tarde então sentiu um pouco de enjoo quando reapareceram no jardim da casa de Ronan. Há anos não ia lá, nem para visitar Delena. Se dava muito melhor com Astolfo, embora soubesse que ele tinha as suas ressalvas quando se tratava dos seus primos Lestrange. Alisou as saias do vestido de Hermione e andou calmamente até as escadas da entrada. Não sabia o porquê desse baile já que sabia que Ronan não gostava de festas e isso implicava que ele teria que convidar a irmã dele, seria confusão atrás de confusão e isso já o cansava antes mesmo de começar todo o protocolo social que deveriam ter.

Um elfo doméstico estava recolhendo casacos e outros adereços que usavam. Ele levou a encharpe de Hermione e a deixou somente com a varinha presa à meia que sabia que ela estava levando.

"Monsieur e Madame Rodolfo Lestrange de Londres!", o elfo gritou e conseguiu atrair todas as atenções para eles. Olhou para Hermione e a viu mais vermelha que o pijama grifinório que usou na noite passada.

Muitos olharam com repulsa, outros simplesmente ignoraram. Rodolfo fez o que teria de fazer: andar com a cabeça erguida até o fim. O fez e fez Hermione fazer o mesmo por tabela. Se estabeleceu no fundo do salão, na mesma mesa que estavam Nott pai e filho e a garota loira que o rapaz tinha se casado. O olhar desconfiado de Nott o deixava desconfiado também.

Direcionou o seu olhar até onde estavam os seus outros companheiros, parecia realmente que era o mais bem vestido da festa. Se distraiu mais um pouco quando viu o resto das pessoas ocupar as mesas e não sabia de onde tinham saído tantas pessoas.

"É chegada a hora. O Lorde nos aguarda na antessala para uma reunião", Nott pai disse enquanto se levantava.

Se levantou junto dele e percebeu que o garoto, Theo, havia ficado com as duas. Talvez isso fosse uma tentativa dele de conter Hermione. Andou atrás de Nott até a porta da antessala após a biblioteca e o círculo íntimo estava completo agora, só faltavam os dois.

"Que bom que se juntaram a nós, Rodolfo e Doran, só faltavam vocês", ouviu a voz do seu mestre dizer. "Ronan nos trouxe grandes notícias, realmente excitantes. A jovem Pansy está à espera de uma criança. A primeira gestação confirmada desde que a Lei de Casamento foi posta em ação", o Lorde disse em alto e bom som. Olhou para Ronan e confirmou que era verdade apenas pela feição rubra que tomou conta do rosto dele e os vincos na testa se tornaram mais aparentes. "Pergunto-me quando será a sua vez com a sua sangue ruim".

"Nós, ahm, não conversamos sobre isso ainda, mestre", disse depois pigarrear.

Não queria filhos e não teria filhos se dependesse dele e somente dele e de Hermione. Nem conversariam sobre isso. Não era justo colocar uma criança no mundo com tudo virado do avesso.

"Então não se demore para fazer isso acontecer. Precisarei de boas companhias quando vocês se forem".

Hermione tinha razão, no fim estava mais que certa. Todos eles eram descartáveis em determinado ponto. Passou a mãos nos cabelos bagunçados e deixou um suspiro baixo escapar, quase imperceptível.

"Sim, mestre, claro. Não tardaremos a anunciar tal notícia", replicou.

Foi o primeiro a deixar a antessala, um pouco atordoado com a notícia ainda. Foi até a mesa que Hermione estava e Ronan logo falou do motivo pelo qual foram reunidos naquela noite. A expressão caída de sua esposa denunciava que ela realmente tinha sentimentos mal resolvidos por Ronald Weasley. Se sentiu um pouco em fúria com isso, ela deveria ser sua e lhe direcionar esse tipo de sentimento, não para aquele garoto inútil. Querendo ou não, agora eram família e estavam fadados a ficar juntos até o fim, algo do tipo somente facilitaria a convivência.

Não houve jantar e nem dança, então não sabia porque Delena chamou aquilo de baile. Só gastou dinheiro com roupas de gala novas e um terno que continuava pinicando. A sua prima poderia ter feito isso por carta, seria mais barato e menos incômodo. O que mais queria era sair dali e tirar aquela camisa terrível. Assim o fez.

Depois de saírem da casa, não demorou muito para que voltassem para casa. Se viu no meio da sua sala de estar com Hermione se encostando no sofá. Parecia desolada, mais ainda que na noite anterior. Mas mesmo desolada ainda parecia bonita. Reconhecia que ela tinha uma beleza magnética, que atraía olhares de quem a olhasse de verdade. Ela era a sua garota e não era justo com ele que estivesse chateada por causa de um rapaz estúpido como Ron Weasley.

Se aproximou de Hermione e a puxou pelas mãos até o centro da sala. Todos tinham notado o colar que usava, como se ela não fosse digna de usar uma joia como aquela. Tirou a varinha do bolso do paletó e mirou na vitrola para que tocasse algo digno da noite que teriam. A melodia era de Édith Piaf, mas a voz masculina era americana.

"Posso saber por que a minha esposa está com essa expressão de que o chão sob os seus pés desmoronou?", perguntou quando estava perto o suficiente do rosto dela.

"Não é nada", ela respondeu.

"Nunca é nada, Hermione. Pode ser pelo menos sincera ao dizer que está assim pelo anúncio de Ronan? Eu não sou cego, tampouco sou insensível. Talvez um pouco pão-duro como gosta de me chamar, mas não sou tapado", disse. "Você é minha: _minha_ esposa, _minha_ mulher. E eu não admito que a minha mulher fique assim por outro homem que não seja eu mesmo, só espero que eu nunca chegue a decepcionar você desse modo".

Hermione levantou o rosto e olhou com os olhos brilhando, segredando a ele um pouco de vergonha pelo que sentia.

"Ron não me teve nunca, pode ter certeza disso. Só fiquei surpresa com o quão rápido isso aconteceu. Ele seguir em frente, digo. E em pensar que ele tentou fazer eu me sentir culpada por eu estar seguindo em frente com você", ela disse.

"Não há razão para você se sentir culpada por estar seguindo em frente comigo, você mesma disse que tínhamos que nos ajustar a nossa nova realidade. E você é minha, Hermione Lestrange", sussurrou a última parte a trazendo para mais perto. "Não sei como Delena e Ronan chamaram aquilo de baile. Não teve música, não teve dança, não teve chocolates... mas podemos ter o nosso baile em casa, aqui mesmo".

Agitou a varinha e o vestido de Hermione se agitou subindo em chamas para depois mudar de cor, tinha atingido um tom de verde igual ao que estava nas pedras que estavam no pescoço dela.

"Verde realça os seus olhos castanhos", disse quando ela olhou para a roupa.

Puxou Hermione para uma dança, não poderia perder essa noite nem com toda a carga que o Lorde das Trevas depositou em suas costas. As suas mãos se tocaram e logo a outra foi até a cintura de Hermione. Ainda se lembrava de como se dançava e isso não era de todo ruim. O disco voltou a tocar _La Vie en Rose_ pela voz de Louis Armstrong e teve um excelente momento até que a faixa terminou.

"Você é minha, sim, Hermione. E ainda será mais ainda, de modos que ainda não pensa que acontecerá", disse distante, se lembrando do que o Lorde disse.

Hermione se colocou na ponta dos pés e passou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Ela beijou suavemente os seus lábios e não demorou muito para passar os seus braços ao redor da cintura da sua esposa e beijá-la com mais vontade. Andou mais um pouco a ponto de colocar Hermione contra a parede. Apartou o beijo e ela não entendeu nada do que aconteceu. Pegou a sua mulher no colo como o protocolo do casamento mandava. Ela se segurou no seu pescoço e riu.

"Vamos subir pois a noite será longa, _mon petit joli_ ", disse depois que ouviu o barulho dos sapatos de Hermione atingindo as escadas. Riu mais alto ainda.

 **(La Vie en Rose – Édith Piaf por Louis Armstrong)**

 _Dê a sua vida e alma a mim e a vida sempre será_

 _Será a vida em rosa_

* * *

Me deixem saber se gostaram :)


	17. Chapter 17

Gentneys! Como estão? XD

Capítulo novo meio atrasado, mas saiu 3 e olha que dessa vez foi a internet que me trolou :v

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 e Felícia Malfoy pelos comentários anteriores :)

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _When I lay with you, I could stay there, close my eyes_

 _Feel you here forever, you and me together, nothing gets better_

Rodolfo passou boa parte da noite observando Hermione dormir. Tinha feito isso nas noites anteriores e sabia que uma hora ou outra teriam que conversar sobre o que o Lorde das Trevas pretendia. A ansiedade o fazia consumir mais doces e isso o fazia perder o sono. Ela estava agarrada a sua cintura com a cabeça descansando no seu colo e o pijama de bichinhos fofos fazia aparecer a cicatriz no seu braço. Tinha usado um feitiço de desilusão bastante poderoso para que ela não viesse à tona durante o _baile_.

Tinham ficado mais próximos, percebeu. Muito mais próximos. Ainda havia uma distância segura e confortável entre eles e respeitava isso. Não seria da noite para o dia que ele daria apelidos carinhosos para ela ou ela o beijaria espontaneamente sem sequer pensar muito a respeito. Já estava passando da fase do gostar de Hermione Granger, já estava na fase de começar a sentir coisas ainda mais estranhas por ela.

Hermione se mexeu na cama e segurou a sua mão. Ela não tinha parado de ter pesadelos, mas eles se tornaram mais fáceis de lidar quando ele estava junto dela. Deslizou para debaixo dos lençóis e aceitou ser abraçado pela garota, sentindo o toque quente das mãos dela no seu corpo como se buscasse conforto nem que fosse em um afago despretensioso. Beijou a testa dela tão delicadamente que não acreditava muito que os seus lábios tivessem tocado a pele da moça.

Quando finalmente conseguiu pregar os olhos, viu que a luz começava a mudar lá fora e já era a manhã de outro dia. Preferiu dormir e ficar mais um pouco na cama mesmo sentindo que Hermione já havia levantado. Precisava dormir um pouco, toda essa pressão nos seus ombros não estava lhe fazendo bem e queria um pouco de paz e sossego pelo menos nesse dia.

Percebeu que não conseguiria dormir mais muito durante a manhã, Rodolfo se levantou e tomou um banho. Estava sendo assim desde que o Lorde disse que precisaria gerar descendência. Será que havia sido assim que o seu pai se sentiu quando lhe foi pedido o mesmo? Passou a mãos nos cabelos molhados e se viu no espelho, amargo.

Saiu do quarto e viu o seu suéter verde disposto na cadeira junto de uma calça de linho preta e vestiu a roupa íntima, apenas queria logo descer e começar a matar o tempo que tinha disponível. Desceu descalço mesmo, nunca tinha estado tão bem arrumado apenas para ficar em casa e tinha pego gosto por se arrumar um pouco mais mesmo que isso significasse que estava voltando a ter hábitos de pessoas comuns. A situação não podia ser pior para que retomasse tais hábitos.

O mundo estava de cabeça para baixo e o seu próprio mundo não poderia estar pior também. A berlinda que tinha sido colocado não tinha tamanho e aumento bastante o seu consumo de álcool junto com o de chocolates, uma maneira meio torta de aliviar a tensão que sentia. Hermione percebeu isso quando o beijou na noite anterior e o seu hálito tinha gosto de uísque de fogo.

Se sentou no sofá com as pernas esticadas na mesinha de centro e olhou para o quadro do seu pai, Radolfo. Seria esse um bom momento para que tivesse uma conversa com um quadro antropomórfico? Franziu a testa e estalou os dedos fazendo com que as cortinas fossem recolhidas para os lados da moldura. A expressão enfurecida de Radolfo Lestrange Jr. não era a melhor do mundo, tinha passado muito tempo silenciado em uma casa que era dele próprio.

"O senhor e minha mãe me tiveram logo depois que se casaram. Por que?", perguntou ao quadro imaginando o quão maluco seria considerado por isso.

"Aconteceu com você também, então?", o quadro de Radolfo perguntou em resposta, presunçoso como só ele conseguia ser.

"A cobrança veio quando me casei com Belatriz, mas está mais forte agora que...", não conseguiu continuar.

"Que se casou com aquela Sangue Ruim? Eu a ouço conversando com Alef, aquele elfo traidor. Você já pode se considerar órfão de pai, não terá o meu apoio para isso. Teve para Belatriz, não terá para com essa sujeitinha imunda que está sujando a nossa nobre linhagem", o seu pai disse.

"O Lorde das Trevas me obrigou. Ele acha que não existe jeito melhor de punir rebeldes do que obrigando-os a ser a paternidade de uma nova geração de Comensais da Morte", bufou. "Eu não me sinto confortável em trazer uma criança ao mundo em condições normais, imagine em adversas", disse por fim.

"Você não vai sujar a nossa linhagem com uma cria mestiça!", Radolfo gritou. "Eu esperaria isso do seu irmão e aquela namoradinha traidora de sangue. Tão traidora quanto os Weasley e os filhos de Lucrécia com aquele inútil do Greengrass". Ah, se lembrou que Rabastan comentou algumas vezes que a garota Mayfair era de confraternizar com mestiços e nascidos trouxa assim como o seu irmão corvino.

"A questão é o que o mestre quer que aconteça, ele não quer ficar sozinho no futuro escuro que ele planeja para todos nós", começou a dizer em um devaneio.

Mais uma vez acreditou que seriam facilmente descartados a cada erro e realmente passou a fazer sentido o fato de não saber que seus próprios primos prestavam serviços às artes das trevas. Brincou com uma moeda de galeão que achou no sofá entre os nós dos dedos e não deu mais ouvidos ao que o quadro do seu pai dizia e fechou as cortinas. Cruzou os braços e relaxou os ombros até cair no sono.

Acordou assustado alguns minutos depois com Alef dizendo que o almoço estava pronto. Esfregou os olhos e bocejou abrindo demais a boca e andou até a sala de jantar. Hermione já estava comendo e isso era o fato de que tinha dormido muito mais do que tinha planejado. Se serviu de quiche e suco de abóbora. Ainda estava no automático e riu por isso quando percebeu.

Quando tocou a mão de Hermione, viu uma coruja marrom grande entrar pela janela com uma carta no bico. Não sabia do que se tratava, muito menos ela. Dizia _Para Hermione Granger_.

.

.

.

.

Hermione abriu o envelope apreensiva e viu algo parecido com uma fotografia. Conhecia aqueles cabelos escuros, eram iguais aos de sua antecessora, talvez mais claros pessoalmente. Uma criança de colo estava nos braços dela, talvez não nem dois meses direito. Ela sorria tristemente arrumando um cachecol da Lufa-Lufa ao redor dele. Riu um pouco pois imaginou quem fosse.

 _Cara Hermione,_

 _Sinto por estar nessa situação, não há um dia em que não pense em Dora ou Ted. Também sinto por Harry e sei da dor de perder um irmão._

 _Este é Teddy, o seu afilhado. Dora disse que queria que você e Harry fossem os padrinhos dele. Teddy Remo Lupin, um futuro lufano se um dia chegar a frequentar Hogwarts. Ele manda beijos doces a sua madrinha._

 _Afetuosamente,_

 _Andrômeda e Teddy._

Ouviu rapidamente quando Remo chamou Harry para ser padrinho do bebê Teddy. Riu quando viu o cabelinho dele mudar de cor, um metamorfomago tal como Tonks havia sido.

"O que tem aí?", Rodolfo lhe perguntou não conseguindo conter a curiosidade.

"Notícias de um afilhado que eu nem sabia que tinha", disse sincera.

"Um afilhado? Filho de quem?", ele parecia apreensivo agora.

"Ninfadora Tonks e Remo Lupin", respondeu. "Remo havia chamado Harry para ser padrinho de Teddy, nunca me passou pela cabeça que Tonks queria que eu fosse a madrinha dele. Eu me lembro que ela disse que queria conversar comigo depois que tudo acabasse, a sós. Ele é tão lindo", falou acariciando aonde o rosto de Teddy estava.

Olhou para Rodolfo e ele estava com uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto um copo de suco de abóbora se enchia sozinho ao seu lado. Conteve esse mínimo pio de felicidade, Rodolfo não parecia muito à vontade com isso, com as pessoas voltando a fazer contato com ela. Respirou fundo e percebeu que ele deveria se acostumar com isso.

"O que tem deixado você tão estranho?", perguntou.

"Nada importante", o ouviu dizer.

"Se não fosse nada importante você não perderia o sono".

"Acho que tenho convivido demais com você para começar a achar que _nada_ me tira o sossego. Hermione, não é nada", ouviu mais uma vez e sabia que isso era uma mentira. Mas não insistiria, descobriria por si só.

O viu terminar de comer e se retirar bocejando, talvez dormisse um pouco no quarto que era do seu irmão, assim teria tempo de bisbilhotar e descobrir alguma coisa. Retirou a mesa com Alef e respondeu a carta de Andrômeda com bastante cuidado.

 _Queridos Andrômeda e Teddy,_

 _Estou bem, estou viva. Sinto verdadeiramente por Ted, Dora e Remo, o meu coração pesa toda vez que penso em quantas vidas essa maldita guerra tirou._

 _Adoraria conhecer Teddy._

 _Acredito que saiba aonde fica a Mansão Lestrange, em Londres. Posso aguardar vocês para uma conversa no sábado à tarde? Aguardarei a sua coruja._

 _Afetuosamente,_

 _Hermione._

Selou o envelope com a cera que tinha disponível na escrivaninha de Rodolfo e colocou no bico da coruja marrom. Viu a ave voar para longe e sentiu uma parte do seu coração se apertar por saber que Harry não estaria ali para ver Teddy crescer.

Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto que Rodolfo passava as tardes, hora ou outra ele descobriria que receberia Andrômeda e isso a deixava apreensiva. O viu deitado no chão do quarto junto de Leaf, olhando para o teto. Ele estava definitivamente estranho.

Se sentou no chão e ele logo percebeu que estava ao lado dele. Ele pousou a cabeça no seu colo e lhe olhou com aqueles olhos verdes puros. Não tendiam para o avelã ou cinza, eram puramente verdes.

"Andrômeda vem sábado aqui com Teddy", disse. Rodolfo demorou para responder.

"Teddy não seria o filho do lobisomem?", ele perguntou desconfortável.

"Sim, Remo era um lobisomem. E era um bom homem, tinha um bom coração. Nem ele e nem Tonks mereceram o fim que tiveram", falou a verdade.

"Antonio e Bela foram responsáveis por isso, eu me lembro bem", ele falou.

Rodolfo ficou muitos minutos imóvel. O viu fechar os olhos enquanto sentia o carinho nos seus cabelos desgrenhados e roçava os dedos levemente pela sua barba. Isso parecia tão... doméstico. Tão comum. Tão verdadeiro. Isso era o mais complicado de lidar. Já tinha adquirido certa intimidade com Rodolfo, mas nada muito escancarado, tudo tinha que ser moderado. Parecia fazer sentido de algum modo estranho.

Ele tirou a cabeça do seu colo e Hermione se permitiu deitar junto dele no chão. Observou o rosto severo dele e as linhas de expressão tomando conta dele. Parecia que a cada dia deixava a aparência doentia de um prisioneiro de Azkaban e retornava à aparência do homem que viu em algumas fotos antigas escondidas na biblioteca.

Rodolfo abriu os olhos e lhe olhou diretamente, sem rodeios. Ele sorriu tristemente, notou. Algo estava acontecendo e ele não estava contando. Isso estava consumindo-o de tal forma que notou que ele não estava dormindo bem, ele parecia bem acordado todas as vezes que tinha pesadelos e ele ia a seu auxílio. Descobriria o que ele tinha e sabia que não tardaria pois já tinha notado que ele era péssimo em esconder coisas dela.

Ele se aproximou e tocou o seu rosto. Se aproximou mais um pouco e sentiu os lábios dele se encostando nos seus, roubando um beijo casto e depois beijando com mais força. Corou ao pensar no que tinha acontecido na noite depois do baile dos Parkinson, a noite que Rodolfo mais pareceu venerar o seu corpo e espírito do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele parecia estar bastante compenetrado em lhe fazer sentir coisas que abdicou do próprio prazer em nome do seu próprio daquela vez.

"Ter você aqui nessa casa trouxe mais _vida_ a ela, Hermione. Eu sinceramente espero que possamos passar por tudo isso, de verdade", ele disse.

Não sabia do que ele falava, mas descobriria.

 **(Set Fire to the Rain – Adele)**

 _Quando eu me deitava com você, eu poderia ficar lá, fechar os olhos_

 _Sentir você aqui para sempre, você e eu juntos, nada é melhor_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Amora, é dia sim e o outro também, marrapá, com Roddy não tem tempo ruim 3:) / Teremos #BabyLestrange aqui :3 vou fazer o que não consegui desenvolver em Strange, Love (por limitação do próprio espaço de tempo da fic, se eu seguisse mais adiante, ia fugir do tema Akai Ito) :v

* * *

Gostaram?


	18. Chapter 18

Gentneys! Demorei demais kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Sorry :v  
Mas agradeço a paciência e carinho de vocês s2  
Hoje vai ser rapidinho aqui porque to naquela correria pra estudar porque eu já acumulei muita matéria na facul, socorr :v  
Agradecimentos a Felícia Malfoy por me perguntar aonde eu tinha me metido XD :3  
Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _Embracing all myself I reel through the storm that is shaking me_

 _I don't know where, I don't know why, I know I'm not going to fall_

Já era sábado. Madrugada, mas mesmo assim já era sábado.

Hermione não havia conseguido dormir muito pois a ansiedade a consumia _só um pouquinho_. Seria o seu primeiro contato com alguém naquela casa, Andrômeda ainda era uma convidada assim como Teddy Lupin. Rodolfo estava dormindo pesado ao seu lado e agarrado ao lençol com a boca aberta, roncando um pouco baixo.

Se levantou da cama e foi até a janela para ver o céu estrelado. Desde que havia se mudado para a Mansão Lestrange ainda não tinha visto céu tão estrelado quando o dessa noite. Suspirou e abriu a porta da varanda silenciosamente. O vento vinha quente e estava um pouco abafado. Se segurou no parapeito e pensou no que realmente estava acontecendo na sua vida.

Harry tinha morrido. Tinha sido casada com um Comensal da Morte, um dos mais fiéis a Voldemort. Estavam todos seguindo com as suas vidas da melhor maneira que conseguiriam mesmo isso não sendo fácil ou tão certo. Brincou com o anel dourado que estava no seu dedo anelar esquerdo vendo a joia de família, isso deveria ser ouro puro. _Não acabou, está apenas começando_. Rodolfo teve o cuidado de inscrever isso dentro da sua quando voltou para casa.

Se sentou na cadeira que ali estava disposta e abraçou os joelhos. Pensou nos pais que estavam na Austrália, em como estariam, aonde estariam. Rodolfo Lestrange agora era a sua família também, embora não conseguisse assimilar isso tão rápido quanto o esperado. Olhou para o céu mais uma vez e percebia que o azul se esvaía dando lugar a nuances diversas do amanhecer. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo dia nascendo com as suas cores.

"O que você faz aqui tão cedo? Nem bem amanheceu, Hermione", Rodolfo disse bocejando e saindo para se sentar junto dela.

"Eu não consegui dormir a noite toda. Acho que estou um pouco ansiosa por encontrar com Teddy e Andrômeda", confessou.

"Você não precisa estar, Andrômeda virá", ele disse. Percebeu o tom de desaprovação de Rodolfo com isso.

"Você não gosta muito da ideia de ela vir aqui porque Teddy é filho de um lobisomem e Andrômeda é viúva de um nascido trouxa", disparou. Parecia ser verdade.

"Quando Andrômeda se casou com Ted Tonks, ela simplesmente sumiu, desapareceu. Depois reapareceu já com uma filha mestiça no noivado de Narcisa. Você toma a minha indiferença por desgosto, mas não é bem assim. Simplesmente preferi me manter alheio ao que Belatriz e suas irmãs faziam da vida, incluindo o casamento de Cissa com Lúcio. Eu tinha feito um casamento de sangue puro e era isso que esperavam de mim, nada mais. Esperavam isso de Andrômeda também, naturalmente. Tenho que reconhecer o que ela fez, a coragem que ela teve, nem sei de onde tirou forças para enfrentar Druella e Cygnus", via o devaneio dele.

Ultimamente, Rodolfo ficou mais pensativo e distante, como que se estivesse pensando no que aconteceria mais adiante e isso a deixava desconfortável. Sabia que ele lhe escondia algo, mas não o forçaria a falar, ele mesmo daria com a língua nos dentes quando se sentisse sufocado, coisa que já estava começando a acontecer.

Se levantou da cadeira e entrou no quarto. Viu no relógio de parede que era cedo, só não conseguiria dormir novamente. Entrou no banheiro e começou a arrumar as coisas que precisaria para o seu banho e outras higienes. Escolheu uma toalha limpa no armário e a colocou perto da cortina do chuveiro. Se despiu e deixou as roupas jogadas no chão enquanto regulava a temperatura da água.

Entrou e deixou a água mais fria correr pelo seu corpo. Sentiu uma leve pontada no baixo ventre, como se fosse uma cólica. Seu período deveria estar perto de vir, só podia ser isso. Se lavou e lavou os cabelos. Saiu e não notou que Rodolfo estava lá apenas esperando pela sua vez. Se cobriu com a toalha e sentiu os dedos dele na sua pele como se estivesse se desculpando por algo.

Voltou para o quarto e pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, vestindo um jeans antigo e uma camiseta azul escura. Calçou um par de meias fofas e saiu do quarto, deixando que Rodolfo a acompanhasse depois. Sentiu o cheio de embutidos fritando um pouco na cozinha vindo em direção a escada e desceu, rumando a sala de jantar.

Em algumas horas receberiam visitas e isso era um pouco ansioso da sua parte. Se deixou levar um pouco pelos seus pensamentos nublados pelo véu da novidade em sua vida. Conheceria o filho dos seus amigos queridos sabendo do sacrifício que eles fizeram durante a guerra, pela causa que defenderam. Isso a deixava triste na mesma proporção que ficava ansiosa.

Rodolfo demorou para descer, percebeu que ele estava com o semblante mais sóbrio que o de costume e parecia haver mais elegância no modo de ele se sentar e se portar. Não disse muito depois que começaram a comer o que estava disposto para eles. O viu tomar o seu chá preocupado, mas era uma preocupação diferente. Ele estava sutilmente mais calado e ele geralmente não era de ficar tão em silêncio assim.

"Você disse que essa também é a minha casa, por isso disse que Teddy e Andrômeda virão para cá", disse.

"O garotinho Lupin é a _menor_ das minhas preocupações", Rodolfo disparou indiferente.

"Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, Rodolfo, e eu vou descobrir o que é. Pode levar o tempo que for, mas saberei de tudo", finalizou antes de se levantar e ir para a biblioteca.

Assim que entrou, viu dispostas na mesinha de centro algumas fotografias da juventude de Rodolfo. Em uma ele parecia ser bem criança, talvez uns sete anos e sorria ao lado da mãe. Sabia quem era a mulher da foto porque havia um quadro dela pintado no corredor com a etiqueta de _Amélia Lestrange_. Ele se parecia bastante com ela. Depois Rodolfo parecia crescer conforme mexia nas fotos. Numa outra ele já estava com o irmão, os dois estavam lado a lado e vestidos em trajes de gala junto dos pais. Viu o colar que Amélia usava e era o mesmo que era seu agora. Respirou fundo e passou mais algumas fotos até ver o casamento de Rodolfo e Belatriz. Ela era visivelmente mais velha que ele e nenhum dos dois parecia feliz com aquilo. Por algum motivo, aquela era a última foto que estava ali. Deixou no lugar o que encontrou e tirou a varinha do bolso.

Não era possível que não tinha quase usado magia nos últimos dias. Ainda não dominava magia sem varinha, mas definitivamente não tinha usado tanto a sua ultimamente. Teve uma ideia e começou a revirar as suas lembranças mais felizes até cair em uma que não era exatamente feliz, mas lhe proporcionava bons risos agora que tudo isso já tinha passado. Se viu de volta como o gato de Emília Bulstrode e riu pensando em como conseguiu confundir pelo de gato com cabelo humano.

" _Expecto patronum_ ", disse com bastante vontade e conseguiu um feixe de luz branca que rapidamente foi transformada em uma lontra nadando no ar. Riu disso e adorava a sua lontra, saber que ela não dependia de nada além dela mesma para existir.

Suspirou e se lembrou que quando treinavam esse tipo de feitiço na Armada de Dumbledore. O seu eu daquela época sabia que tempos negros viriam a partir dali, só não imaginava o quanto isso cobraria de todos.

.

.

.

.

Ouviu quando Alef foi até a porta de entrada da casa e a abriu, dando passagem para Andrômeda passar com algo nos braços. Olhou de longe Hermione correr até eles e abraçar a mulher. Por Merlin, ela continuava parecida com Belatriz. Os passos de Hermione se tornaram mais decididos à medida que ela se dirigia com os dois para a biblioteca e tornou a se sentar, não poderia correr o risco de ser pego bisbilhotando as visitas de sua esposa. Voltou a atenção para o jornal que lia quando Hermione abriu a porta de correr.

"Há anos não via você, Rodolfo", ouviu Andrômeda dizer.

"É bom ver que está bem, Andrômeda. Se me permitem, deixarei que conversem a sós", disse se levantando. Sem querer, tropeçou nas rodinhas do que quer eu aquilo fosse até que ouviu um choro.

"E você acaba de acordar o meu neto", Andrômeda completou. A viu retirar um tecido da frente de um cesto, não sabia bem o que era aquilo, e dentro estava um bebê chorando. Andrômeda o pegou nos braços, parecia ser tão pequeno, tão indefeso. "Ele não fez por mal, meu amor, ele não fez por mal. Ele só precisa aprender a andar assim como você fará um dia. Hermione, lhe apresento Teddy Remo Lupin, o seu afilhado".

Hermione andou até onde estavam e olhou meio incerta para eles, Andrômeda e Teddy. Viu o sorriso tímido dela e logo os dedos de Hermione estavam brincando com os do garotinho. Não sabia com quem se parecia, mas ele deveria se parecer um pouco com o lobisomem, um filho se parece com o pai. Pelo menos foi assim que aprendeu que deveria ser, era o que a sua mãe lhe dizia que deveria ser assim como tinha sido com Radolfo e Rabastan. Rodolfo era Selwyn fisicamente, por isso o desespero inútil em tentar abraçar o mundo com as pernas.

Teddy Lupin parecia ser uma criança fácil de lidar, notou. Em poucos minutos ele já sorria abertamente para Hermione. Eles pareciam íntimos.

"Você quer segurá-lo?", Andrômeda perguntou rindo de ambos.

"Eu posso?", ouviu Hermione perguntar. Ficou tenso com isso, isso parecia tornar toda aquela expectativa em realidade concreta.

Se afastou um pouco e se encostou em uma das estantes, dando espaço para que pudessem interagir sem ele por perto. Observou atentamente Hermione receber nos braços o corpinho pequeno do menino, acolhendo-o e sendo ninado por ela. Sabia que teriam interações desse tipo quando o pedido do Lorde das Trevas fosse concretizado, só não se sentia pronto ainda para isso.

Se sentou no banquinho que estava ao lado da estante e cruzou os braços, colocando os óculos de leitura pendurados na prateleira. Andrômeda deixou os dois se conhecendo e veio na sua direção.

"Yaxley e Ellicott torturaram você há não muito tempo. Ainda é a excelente oclumente que eu me lembro. Eu sinto muito, Drômeda", disse sincero.

"Bela eu entendi, Cissa se deixou levar. Eu sinceramente sei porque você nunca conseguiu manter contato comigo, o seu orgulho o deixou cego para uma das poucas amigas verdadeiras que você teve na vida", ouviu com culpa. "Eu não me arrependo de ter fugido com Ted, nunca me arrependi. E me senti triste quando percebi que você não me contataria para conversarmos sobre tudo, sobre nada".

"Eu não poderia trair a minha família. Meu pai já estava desconfiado de mim, ele esperava que eu realmente fizesse o mesmo que você fez pois ele sabia que eu faria. Você ficou dois anos desaparecida, ele me casou com Belatriz assim que terminamos o colégio", respondeu.

"Belatriz foi uma péssima aluna", Andrômeda riu. Sentiu falta das risadas da amiga.

"Ela reprovou quatro vezes Poções, queria desistir da escola, mas Walburga Black não deixou", riu junto.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Roddy? Algo que queira compartilhar? Eu ainda sei quando você está incomodado com algo".

"Aquilo me incomoda", apontou discretamente para onde Hermione estava com Teddy nos braços.

"Você se incomoda com o fato de que a sua nova esposa está segurando o afilhado no colo?"

"Me incomodo com o fato de que daqui a alguns meses vai ser o meu filho que ela vai segurar e eu não me sinto confortável trazendo alguém ao mundo nessa confusão toda", confessou. "Quando nos casamos, Belatriz e eu concordamos que não teríamos filhos de modo algum, que seguiríamos com as nossas vidas do modo como esperavam que seguíssemos. Eles queriam um casamento de sangue puro respeitável e tiveram, não precisavam de mais".

"Eu sempre soube que havia mais em você do que simplesmente dever e obediência. E agora você se revira na cama por causa de um filho que nem sequer sabe se vai vir ou não", Andrômeda apontou. Não contaria a ela que estava sendo praticamente coagido a isso. Não poderia. "Ela já sabe? Aliás, fiquei bastante surpresa quando a Lei de Casamento colocou você justamente com Hermione Granger. Há algo mais aí e você não está me contando".

"Você também não está me contando muito, Drômeda. Como tem livre acesso a tudo?"

"Estamos sendo vigiados de perto, Roddy. Todos nós", Andrômeda levantou a manga do suéter e mostrou uma tatuagem em forma de corrente em seu pulso esquerdo. "Nos puseram grilhões. Eles sabem aonde estamos, aonde vamos. Mas sobrevivemos, não é muito diferente da que você tem no braço".

"Belatriz teve uma filha, Delphini. A garota não é minha".

"Eu já imaginava que isso pudesse acontecer. O seu orgulho não o deixou chegar perto dela, acredito. Eu não sei o que faria, de verdade. Só espero que Cissa esteja cuidando dessa criança".

"Sim, ela está", não diria toda a verdade, mal tinha voltado um pouco da sua amizade com Drômeda, não poderia perder tudo novamente.

"Você vai ser um ótimo pai, Roddy. Apenas se deixe acreditar nisso".

Observou novamente Hermione e teve uma sensação boa agora. Ela seria uma mãe tão capaz quanto ele mesmo seria, só não era um momento ideal para construir uma família.

 **(My Wings – Lacuna Coil)**

 _Abraçando tudo sozinho eu rolo através da tempestade que está me sacudindo_

 _Eu não seu onde, eu não sei porquê, eu sei que não vou cair_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Amora, desculpa pela demora! ;-; não morri, mas foi quase (gripe + rinite + amigdalite) :v

* * *

Me deixem saber se gostaram :)


	19. Chapter 19

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _There you go, hearing voices and noises again_

 _There you stand, back in time that it all once began_

 _There you are, in vain_

Não imaginou o quão mais complicado seria ver Andrômeda ir embora. Já havia mentido para ela sobre o paradeiro de Delphini e seria mais uma coisa que somaria às suas noites mal dormidas. Tinha saído da biblioteca e foi ao seu quarto buscar um livro para devolver ao acervo original. Quando chegou, viu Hermione deitada no chão.

Hermione olhava o teto com o lustre de cristal e parecia bastante pensativa sobre qualquer coisa. Se deitou no tapete ao lado dela e virou a cabeça, observando aquele mar de cabelos castanhos desgrenhados no chão. Começou a acarinhar o braço dela com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-a despertar do que quer que estivesse pensando.

"O que você tem?", perguntou.

"Um pouco de dor, mas vai passar", a ouviu responder.

"E o que eu posso fazer para fazer a sua dor passar?", perguntou.

"Nada, apenas acontece todos os meses e não vai para nunca de acontecer. O nome disso é cólica e ninguém merece passar por isso".

Isso poderia ser bom. Se ela estava sentindo as dores que antecipavam o seu período, isso significava que poderia relaxar quanto ao que estava deixando-o ansioso. Logo, se tranquilizou um pouco.

Rodolfo passou o braço ao redor de Hermione e não demorou muito para que Leaf entrasse na biblioteca para se deitar com eles no chão. Sentiu o focinho gelado dele bater no seu pé descalço e riu. Queria poder ficar ali para sempre, parecia ser tão confortável e bem-vindo. Se deixou ser levado para a terra dos sonhos e lá permaneceu até sentir o seu braço queimar em dor.

Acordou assustado e com a Marca Negra serpenteando na sua pele, transformando o seu sono sereno e pesado em um completo pesadelo. Hermione ainda estava ao seu lado e dormia agarrada ao pelo de Leaf. Se levantou cambaleando e conseguiu chegar até a escrivaninha. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena para escrever.

 _Fui chamado. Volto logo. Não se preocupe. — R_

Calçou desajeitadamente um par de botas de couro de dragão que estavam no canto do cômodo na porta de correr e os amarrou com a varinha para não perder muito tempo. Correu para a porta de entrada, não demorando muito para desaparatar e reaparecer nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy.

"Mas que droga?!", uma voz feminina gritou. "Ah, é só você".

Era a garota Weasley, dali-a-um-ano Malfoy, montada em uma vassoura. Atrás dela vinham Draco e o filho de Zabini, Blásio.

"Você nunca vai se acostumar, ruiva", falou sem dar muita atenção a ela.

"Como está Hermione? Narcisa me deixou escrever, mas o seu Lorde das Trevas castigou Draco por isso", Gina Weasley disse quando chegou ao seu lado, flutuando na sua Nimbus 2001.

"Bem. Ela está bem, saudável, bem alimentada e absorvendo a minha biblioteca pela alma todas as vezes que ela senta lá. Não se preocupe, ela está bem comigo", respondeu. "Eu nunca me acostumei com esse entra e sai de gente da minha casa quando o Lorde ficou lá e olha que foram poucas semanas. Agora vá, os seus companheiros não vão aguentar muito tempo com aquela Goles nas mãos.

Subiu as escadas que davam acesso à porta dos fundos e o seu braço não parava de lhe incomodar. A pele ao redor da Marca Negra estava vermelha. Andou o mais rápido que conseguiu para não deixar transparecer o seu desespero, dali não sairia algo muito bom.

"Por Merlin. Por Merlin. Por Merlin", repetiu incansavelmente baixinho antes de encontrar a sala de jantar cheia e com os seus companheiros adultos sentados dispostos em ambos os lados da mesa. Tomou um lugar vazio e tentou relaxar os ombros para não parecer ansioso.

"Recentemente descobri algo que me deixou muitíssimo triste. Perdemos dois companheiros, meus amigos. Nossos queridos Aleto e Amico Carrow nos deixaram há algumas semanas e só hoje lhes contei pois finalmente descobri quem fez isso aos nossos caros amigos", o Lorde das Trevas disse.

Estremeceu. Um filete de suor gelado desceu pela sua nuca e apertou a varinha com tanta força que se demorasse mais um pouco, sabia que a quebraria e não teria de onde tirar outra. Engoliu a seco e continuou em silêncio.

A sua cadeira deslizou no chão e não demorou muito para ser jogado no centro da mesa, batendo com o nariz no mogno. Lhe arrancou sangue pelo que viu da mancha na madeira. Foi arrastado até o Lorde das Trevas até que ficou suspenso no ar, de cabeça para baixo. Não conseguia mexer a cabeça, mas ouvia alguns rindo do que estava acontecendo.

"Eu deveria matar você, Rodolfo. É tão fraco, tão dispensável. _Tão inferior_. Não consegue ser metade do que o seu pai foi e Belatriz foi mais que o dobro dos dois juntos. Traidor de sangue, tão traidor quanto o seu irmão e a sua mãe eram. Há quanto tempo não brinco com você, querido amigo. _Crucio!_ ", ouviu.

Algo inundava o seu corpo e parecia que estava queimando de dentro para fora. As suas entranhas se reviravam por dentro e o seu membro se contorcia a ponto de se encolher e esticar depois. A sua cabeça girava e havia barulho, não conseguia respirar. Sentiu um osso quebrando, depois todos os seus ossos.

Então passou. E começou tudo novamente.

Passou. E começou tudo novamente.

Começou tudo novamente.

Tudo novamente.

Novamente.

A sua cabeça bateu na mesa e não tinha forças para sequer abrir os olhos, muito menos respirar. Seria bom que morresse logo de uma vez, não aguentava mais. Quando pensou que lhe seria aplicada algum tipo de misericórdia, sentiu alguém sentando no seu colo e esticando o seu braço, rindo.

"Não sabe há quanto tempo quis fazer isso, Roddy", ouviu Thorfinn Rowle dizer. Ainda se lembrava da voz do homem. "Uma pequena vingança, do tamanho de Delphini".

Gritou. Gritou com toda a força que tinha nos pulmões. O seu braço queimava, como nunca havia queimado antes. Mas não era o braço da Marca, era o outro. Continuou gritando, contudo, a dor não passou. Só passaria quando Rowle decidisse que pararia o que estava fazendo com ele.

Não aguentou, só viu escuridão.

.

.

.

.

Hermione acordou assustada quando ouviu Leaf latindo. Se virou e correu para a sala principal, tendo uma das piores visões que poderia ter.

Rodolfo estava deitado desajeitado sendo segurado por Blásio Zabini e Draco Malfoy na sala de estar. Estava desacordado, tinha o nariz quebrado e as roupas ensanguentadas.

"Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com ele?", andou até os rapazes e sinalizou para que ele o colocassem no sofá.

"O Lorde das Trevas se vingou pela morte dos Carrow, Granger", Blásio disse e levou uma mão aos lábios, horrorizada.

"Não importava o quanto eles fossem inúteis, eles obedeciam", Draco falou. "Não sabemos ao certo quantas vezes ele foi acertado pela Maldição _Cruciatus_ , mas foram muitas mais do que alguém poderia suportar".

Se ajoelhou ao lado de Rodolfo e viu como ele parecia... morto. Esticou a mão até o pescoço dele e conseguiu sentir um fio de pulso vindo dele. Encostou a cabeça no braço de Rodolfo e viu a manga rasgada, revelando um ferimento igual ao que teve um dia, mas era outro termo. _Traidor de Sangue_. Começou a chorar desesperadamente. Tinham feito isso com ele por sua culpa? Ainda não tinha se esquecido que ele tinha matado os Carrow e isso só confirmou agora, com ele totalmente devastado deitado no sofá.

"Me ajudem. Vocês vão leva-lo para o quarto", falou quando viu os dois carregarem o corpo de Rodolfo lentamente escada acima.

Entraram no quarto e logo Rodolfo foi pousado na cama com a delicadeza de um elefante.

"Você deveria chamar um medibruxo, Granger. Ele parece ter quebrado algumas costelas além do nariz, fora o braço deslocado", Draco disse.

"Eu cuido disso, Malfoy. Você e Zabini podem ir, eu assumo daqui".

"Sério, Granger, eu acho que você deveria chamar um medi-", interrompeu.

"Eu passei quase um ano por aí com Harry e Ron, não me diga que não sei lidar com o que aconteceu com Rodolfo pois eu fiquei aquele tempo todo consertando as maluquices dos dois", disse em rudeza.

Ouviu os dois indo embora e nem precisou chamar Alef. O elfo apareceu com uma cuba com água morna e depois materializou toalhas de banho fofas. Colocou tudo de um lado da cama.

"Não é muito diferente do que acontecia quando o mestre era jovem, senhora", o elfo doméstico falou.

"Isso já aconteceu outras vezes?", não era para se espantar, mas não pode evitar.

"Quando se tem um mestre como o do mestre Rodolfo, coisas assim acontecem", Alef contou. "Pode levar algumas horas ou alguns dias, mas ele vai acordar. O mestre tem a cabeça forte".

Se sentou ao lado de Rodolfo na cama e segurou a mão dele ainda chorando. Ele simplesmente não acordava. Tirou as botas que ele usava, a camisa de botões, depois a camiseta de algodão, a calça e por fim as meias. Não era o momento de ficar vermelha como uma jovenzinha, Rodolfo precisava dela. Retirou a roupa de baixo dele e o viu completamente nu e vulnerável. O seu coração se apertou no peito.

Molhando uma toalha na água morna, começou a limpar o corpo de Rodolfo. Parecia idiota fazer isso manualmente já que era uma bruxa e poderia muito bem fazer isso tudo com a varinha, mas parecia que estava realmente cuidando de Rodolfo se fizesse isso desse modo. Tirou todo o sangue do rosto dele e viu o quanto o nariz dele estava inchado, limpou o abdômen vendo manchas roxas do lado direito aonde estavam as suas costelas quebradas. Chegou um pouco mais embaixo e viu que nada havia acontecido ali, estava intimamente intacto. Continuou o trabalho até ter que limpar o ferimento no braço direito de Rodolfo.

Suspirou. O Traidor de Sangue e a Sangue Ruim. O que tinham feito com eles não era humano, não passavam de animais, então? Ficaria ali uma cicatriz igual à sua, permanente e que nunca cicatrizaria de fato, inflamando cada vez mais.

Terminada a limpeza de Rodolfo, conjurou os pijamas dele e o vestiu com a varinha. Consertou o nariz dele, deixando-o normal novamente. Fez um curativo no braço, remendou as costelas e Alef levou algumas poções para que ele tomasse. Não morreria desidratado ou por fome se dependesse o elfo. Assim que a criaturinha saiu, Hermione se deitou cuidadosamente ao lado de Rodolfo na cama, se colocando por cima do braço dele e apoiando a sua cabeça no peito que subia e descia discretamente.

Chorou novamente. Não sabia por que chorava tanto por ele, por um casamento que havia forçado os dois juntos. Apenas sabia que sentiria a falta dele se ele se fosse, percebendo assim que não passava de mais uma vítima desse monstro que duvidava muito que havia sido um homem um dia. Se agarrou ao corpo adormecido de Rodolfo e ali ficou até o dia seguinte. Ele não havia acordado ainda.

Todos os dias Alef ia e fazia a mesma coisa junto dela. Rodolfo estava vivo, só não estava acordado. Tinha medo que ele tivesse ficado com algum tipo de sequela, que tivesse ficado demente por causa do que aconteceu. Começou a dar razão para Draco Malfoy, deveria mesmo ter procurado um medibruxo. Se Rodolfo não fosse o mesmo de antes não se perdoaria nunca.

Estava no banheiro, era manhã e estava sentindo náuseas. A torta de chocolate de Alef nunca havia lhe feito mal e sabia que estava se alimentando de forma horrível desde que Dolfo apareceu quase morto na sala. Isso já fazia duas semanas. Ainda não tinha comido nada e colocou tudo isso e mais para fora. Quando levantou a cabeça, ouviu um gemido de dor vindo do quarto. Foi até a pia, só poderia estar alucinando. Lavou a boca e escovou os dentes. Ouviu um segundo gemido e aqui não poderia ser coincidência. Deixou tudo o que estava fazendo lá e correu com a escova de dentes na mão de volta para o quarto, apenas para ver Rodolfo tentar se levantar sozinho da cama. Se aproximou e se ajoelhou de frente para Rodolfo

"Calma, calma. Você acabou de acordar, claro que não vai conseguir se levantar logo de cara. Como está se sentindo? Você dormiu por duas semanas! Tem ideia de como me deixou preocupada?", começou a disparar.

"Uma briga de cada vez, Mione", foi a primeira vez que ele a chamou por um apelido. "Meu corpo dói. Sempre dói. E parece que a minha cabeça vai explodir", o ouviu bocejando.

"Quem fez isso com você? Quem fez _tudo_ isso com você?", perguntou.

"O mestre, Thorfinn Rowle, que diferença faz? Por que o meu braço está queimando?", tentou impedir, mas Rodolfo foi mais rápido e arrancou a bandagem, dando de cara com a cicatriz. Ele não tinha reação, era como se soubesse que aquilo estava lá o tempo todo. "No fundo, é isso que eu sou", ele deu de ombros.

"Eu não queria que tivesse visto assim", disse sombria.

"Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com você foi que não podemos proteger um ao outro para sempre", o ouviu dizendo. "O que você tem? Está doente?"

"Só um pouco enjoada, parece que a torta de chocolate de Alef começou a me fazer mal. Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse a você durante esse tempo todo?"

"Ouvi algumas juras de amor enquanto eu estava aqui, mas não tudo", Rodolfo riu. Ele parecia preocupado.

"Então é sinal de que está alucinando como eu suspeitava. Você precisa comer, Alef vai ficar feliz em trazer um café da manhã completo", se levantou e beijou o rosto de Rodolfo, aonde a barba estava por fazer. "Nunca mais faça isso comigo, Dolfo".

 **(Trail of Tears – Shaman)**

 _Lá vai você, ouvindo vozes e barulhos novamente_

 _Você permanece lá, voltando no tempo aonde tudo começou uma vez_

 _Aí está você, em vão_

* * *

Me deixem saber se gostaram :)


	20. Chapter 20

Amoras, quase que esse capítulo não sai :v

Estive escrevendo ele totalmente no caderno e batia aquela preguiça de passar pro Word que parecia que eu estava possuída pelo espírito de porco da preguiça :v (qqqq?)

Mas aqui está, lindo demais e todo prontinho para ser devorado por vocês s2

Amoras, o próximo capítulo também vai demorar para ficar pronto pois estou bastante atarefada quanto à faculdade: tenho uma prova, uma prévia de seminário, duas leituras para terça-feira, mais uma bem extensa para a terceira semana do mês e estou toda enrolada kkkkkkkkkkkk to rindo, mas to preocupada :/ espero contar com a compreensão de vocês :3

Agradecimentos a luanesilva, LadyHakuraS2 e Felícia Malfoy pelos comentários no capítulo anterior 3

A música que embala o capítulo é muito especial para Rodolfo e Hermione, de verdade: foi com If You Only Knew, do Shinedown, que tive o primeiro lampejo dos dois juntos (quem quiser, escrevi uma oneshot deles ano passado inspirada nessa música), então nada melhor do que voltar a imaginar os dois ao som dela 3

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _I still hold on to the letters you returned_

 _You helped me live and learn_

Observou Rodolfo comer tudo o que via pela frente nos dias após despertar, o corpo dele estava se readaptando a estar acordado e agradecia por nada de pior ter acontecido com ele. Ainda o testaria para ter certeza se não havia ficado com alguma sequela. O que ele passou recentemente mais todos os anos em Azkaban devem ter mexido em alguma coisa dentro do seu marido e descobriria se fosse o caso.

Parecia que conseguia ouvir cada pensamento que se passava pela cabeça de Rodolfo. Algo de muito complexo deveria estar se passando pela cabeça dele para que ficasse ainda mais desligado do mundo. Era como se ele estivesse perdido em uma dimensão completamente diferente da que estava naturalmente. Estava mais distante, mais introspectivo.

Primeiro pensou que fosse a tal crise de meia idade batendo à porta do marido. Só depois percebeu que se tratava de algo extremamente mais complicado. Notou que ele estava assim mesmo antes de todo o acontecido na Mansão Malfoy. Agora Rodolfo estava pior, emocionalmente, se pudesse definir assim.

O cheiro do jantar estava dando voltas no seu estômago e já estava passando da hora de visitar um medibruxo ou mesmo um médico trouxa, Rodolfo não se oporia a isso. Não havia conseguido colocar nada no estômago o dia inteiro e sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado consigo. Tomou uma poção e melhorou. Jantou sozinha, mesmo que pouco, e nada de Rodolfo sair do quarto que outrora pertencera ao seu irmão, Rabastan. Estava mais nostálgico que nunca e pouco falante. Isso a feria de algum modo, queria estar com ele, saber o que se passava. Alguma coisa de muito grave acontecia e precisava saber o que era.

Subiu para o quarto que um dia foi de Rabastan Lestrange e encontrou Rodolfo sentado no chão, com a sua garrafa de uísque de fogo a tiracolo. Não bebia do gargalo, tampouco havia menos conteúdo, isso significava que que o álcool estava lá apenas como uma medida de segurança, uma precaução. Isso era uma atitude autodestrutiva. Se sentou ao lado dele e tocou a garrafa, segurando-a. rapidamente Rodolfo tomou a garrafa da sua mão, como se estivesse prevendo que se serviria e beberia com ele.

"Você não pode", Rodolfo falou.

"Mas eu não iria", retorquiu. "Por que eu não posso?"

"Você apenas não pode. Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Um pouco. Eu sinceramente não sei o que possa estar acontecendo comigo. Preciso ir ao medibruxo com certa urgência".

"Eu também acho isso. Alef vai providenciar isso para logo", ele falou deixando a garrafa de lado. "Andei pensando em uma coisa nesses últimos dias. Você considera os Weasley a sua própria família, eu não posso privar você de vê-los. Podemos pegar uma chave de portal, você não parece muito bem para aparatar".

"Nem para uma chave de portal, nem para flu. Podemos ir de carro, garanto que sentirei menos enjoos", confessou. Gostaria de andar de carro novamente, fazia muito tempo desde a última vez. "Mas é sério, eu poderei visitar os Weasley?"

"Sim, você precisa disso. Eu só relutei bastante até entender".

"Por que isso _agora_?", insistiu.

"Você vai precisar deles mais do que imagina, Hermione".

Não falou mais nada, Rodolfo estava emblemático demais, tão metafórico. Se conseguisse refletir um pouco mais sobre as palavras dele, poderia extrair algo mais. Levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro do quarto. Duvidava um pouco que pudesse viajar desse modo, mal conseguia comer sem colocar tudo para fora. Agora o jantar que Alef havia feito com tanto esmero jazia longe daquela casa. Agora desconfiava que pudesse ser algum tipo de virose, algo de verão, não mais só a fraqueza por causa da situação de Dolfo. Quando voltou, viu que ele não estava mais lá.

Foi para o seu quarto e notou que Rodolfo já estava deitado na cama, esperando para dormir. Se deitou ao lado dele e se cobriu com um lençol fino, sendo abraçada fortemente pela cintura. Nada foi dito, achava que ele só precisava desse conforto para poder descansar de verdade. Esperou ele dormir para poder se desvencilhar e colocar os pijamas. Havia tirado o gosto amargo da boca lá mesmo, no banheiro de Rabastan, quando conjurou a sua escova de dentes. Voltou para a cama e percebeu Rodolfo em um sono pesado.

A sociedade purista era tão fortemente ligada a valores de honra e dever que duvidava bastante que em um cenário comum fosse se casar com um homem como Rodolfo Lestrange. Até a última fuga em massa, todas essas pessoas eram vistas como párias, marginais no sentido literal da palavra, à margem da sociedade. Excluídos. Trancafiados por crimes que muitas vezes foram obrigados a cometer. Ele ainda não havia falado muito sobre.

Talvez o que faltasse fosse um pouco mais de atenção para com essas pessoas. Alguns mereciam a chance de se reinserir na sociedade. Rodolfo parecia ser um desses, pelo menos era o que acreditava pelo pouco que agora conhecia do homem. Sentia, no seu íntimo, que Rodolfo Lestrange poderia ter tido um destino completamente diferente desse que o forçavam até hoje.

Rodolfo se mexeu ao seu lado e resmungou, parecia que algo doía no seu corpo. Com ele deitado de peito para cima, era mais fácil se aconchegar nele, transmitir algum tipo de segurança a ele se era isso que ele procurava.

Dormiu a noite toda com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Rodolfo e só percebeu tal fato quando sentiu os dedos dele emaranharem ainda mais os seus cabelos rebeldes. Isso ainda era paradoxal: sentia conforto vindo da parte dele mesmo ainda não parecendo certo. Aproveitou um pouco mais daquele silêncio amigável antes que fizessem vários nadas durante o dia.

"Eu tenho uma motocicleta guardada no porão. Rabby apareceu com ela depois do seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Ele me ensinou a andar naquilo. Chegaremos mais rápido com ela em Ottery St. Catchpole.

Tinha medo de perguntar aonde ele arranjava essas informações.

"Estou com fome", falou. E estava. Só não sabia se conseguiria segurar uma refeição completa dessa vez.

"Vou pedir para Alef trazer, não precisamos descer hoje. Você precisa descansar bastante", Rodolfo se levantou e afofou um travesseiro para colocar sob os seus pés, elevando os seus tornozelos. Se assustou ao perceber que ele notou que estava andando mais descalça porque os seus sapatos incomodavam. "Eu preciso cuidar de você. Agora mais que nunca".

Ainda não conseguia entender o que ele dizia. Como ele tinha se fechado no seu mundo particular, introspecto, nada fazia muito sentido ultimamente. Continuariam lá até que começasse tudo novamente. Inclusive, o seu estômago revirava de novo.

.

.

.

.

Rodolfo escolheu um dia aleatório em que Hermione estivesse se sentindo um pouco melhor, menos doente. Só havia um detalhe crucial: ela não estava doente de verdade, só estavam concretizando os planos do Lorde das Trevas e não sabia lidar com isso. Se se afastasse, não veria os primeiros sintomas do seu filho no corpo de Hermione e nada disse pareceria real. Só estava se enganando assim.

Hermione o mataria quando soubesse e não demoraria para descobrir. A qualquer momento a verdade poderia ser revelada e sabia que estava sujeito à ira de Hermione Granger.

Um dos pedidos da tal Lei de Casamento, sancionada para encobrir que os amigos de Harry Potter haviam sido levados como reféns, era de que o primeiro filho do casal seria anunciado em até cinco anos. Logo, depois da filha de Ronan, seriam um dos primeiros pares a _darem certo_.

Ainda sentia fortes dores de cabeça por causa da tortura. Não foi somente torturado em sua mente, Rowle o havia feito de boneca de pano e fez o que quer que quisesse com o seu corpo, inclusive quebrou suas costelas e deslocou o seu ombro. Hermione havia feito um excelente trabalho o consertando todo mesmo não sendo uma medibruxa. Achou descuidado da parte dela fazer tudo sozinha, até imprudente, mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer de que os cuidados de Hermione haviam sido mais atenciosos do que qualquer atendimento em St. Mungus.

Não estava completamente consciente naqueles dias, contudo, se lembrou que realmente ouviu a sua garota lhe professar algumas coisas durante o tempo que ficou acamado. _Por que fez isso comigo?_ ou _Não se atreva a morrer, Rodolfo Augusto Lestrange!_. O que fez despertar a sua atenção de volta para tudo foi o _Você não pode morrer e me deixar sozinha aqui, Dolfo._ Isso o fez despertar lentamente alguns dos seus sentidos.

Já havia chorado bastante, sozinho, no escuro do quarto do seu irmão. Ver tudo acontecer e não saber como contar o que estava havendo com ela. Estava com as mãos atadas entre proteger Hermione e ver o seu casamento acabar. Principalmente o seu casamento acabar agora que havia considerado que ele de fato havia começado.

Estava terminando de se vestir quando Hermione se aprontou. Ela ainda parecia extremamente doente. Só queria que isso passasse logo. De certo modo, parecia como a sua mãe havia ficado quando engravidou pela última vez, alguns anos depois de Rabby ter nascido só queria que ela não sentisse isso. Tocou o ombro dela, depois de colocar os casacos e descer. Já havia avisado Alef que não voltariam cedo e que ele poderia soltar Leaf nos jardins para brincar já que estava mais quente.

Desceu até o porão sendo seguido de perto, passando pela parte de fora da residência. Tomaram cuidado com a rampa e viu, lá no fundo, a única coisa lembrança física que havia sobrado do seu irmão mais novo. Lembrou do dia em que ele havia aparecido com essa motocicleta em casa. O seu pai havia surtado quando viu, disse que era mais um passo para o abismo de trouxas o qual Rabastan estava pulando. Ele quase foi deserdado naquela tarde. Não muito depois ele tomou a Marca Negra, à força. Tirou de cima o grosso lençol sujo de poeira e revelou uma motocicleta antiga.

"Rabby me ensinou a andar nisso, acho que ainda sei mexer nesse negócio", falou.

"Ela voa?", ouviu a pergunta.

"Como você sabe?", a olhou com incredulidade.

"A maior parte dos bruxos não conhecem muito bem o conceito de combustíveis, então é mais fácil fazerem um carro ou motocicleta voar do que entender que esse tipo de transporte precisa de gasolina", ela parecia falar outro idioma, não entendeu nada.

Andou com aquela coisa até o lado de fora. Bateu com a varinha algumas vezes para poder fazê-la pegar. Subiu, acionou o motor com um feitiço e deu algumas voltas para poder esquentar, estava parada há quinze anos. Gostava de sentir o vento no rosto, por isso adorava voar de vassoura. Chamou Hermione e ela hesitantemente se aproximou. Parecia apreensiva e com um pouco de medo. Não tinha certeza, mas tinha convicção de que tudo daria certo dessa vez. Seria a primeira vez para tão longe de casa, precisava respirar fundo e ir em frente.

"Eu não suporto voar, Dolfo", Hermione disse. Estava começando a se acostumar com a ideia de ser chamado assim, Dolfo. Não parecia ser tão infantil como Roddy, era um apelido que condizia mais com o seu eu adulto. Nem a sua mão o chamou de Roddy.

"Você está segura comigo. Suba", Hermione subiu e se agarrou com à sua cintura. "Você pode apertar mais um pouco, Mione, eu ainda estou respirando", brincou.

"Desculpe", Hermione pediu. "Posso mesmo me agarrar mais forte?"

"Sim, pode".

Não deu tempo de resposta, arrancou com o veículo e logo subiram, passando pelas alas de segurança e indo rumo ao vilarejo que os Weasley moram. Hermione gritou no seu ouvido com toas as forças do pulmão dela e sentia que poderia parar de respirar a qualquer momento se ela continuasse a lhe sufocar desse modo.

Não demorou tanto quanto imaginou para chegar, vendo de longe uma construção disforme e que achou feia. A Toca não era a casa mais bonita do mundo, mas era o que a sua esposa considerava por lar. Desceu a motocicleta devagar e pararam bem longe da casa. Respirou fundo e retirou o capacete que um dia foi de Rabastan.

"Já pode me soltar, Hermione. Chegamos", falou.

Hermione o soltou depressa e desmontou da moto. Quando ela se deu conta, já tinha ficado um pouco trêmula só de ver de longe a casa da família que considerava a sua própria.

"Vá, Hermione. Eu vou estar aqui para você, quando quiser ir embora. Não tenha medo", encorajou a sua garota enquanto ela concordava.

A viu ir devagar e passar pelos feitiços de proteção sem problema algum. Logo viu Molly e Arthur Weasley vindo para fora da casa, correndo. E ela correu até eles, se reunindo novamente com aqueles que ela amava, assim como o próprio Rodolfo se sentia sobre ela.

 **(If You Only Knew – Shinedown)**

 _Eu ainda me volto para as cartas que respondeu_

 _Você me ajudou a viver e aprender_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **luanesilva:** Awn, amora, desculpa a demora :/ eu realmente estive bem enrolada com a faculdade e vou continuar até pelo menos o final da semana :v mas não pretendo parar de escrever, pode deixar ;) obrigada pelo seu carinho e espero ver você mais vezes aqui s2

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Amora, estou daquele jeito: o clima fica louco, a minha saúde não melhora de jeito maneira :v #TodosSomosRodolfo no quesito dormir de boca aberta kkkkkkkkk / Agora vamos ver de fato a trajetória do #BabyLestrange (não deu tempo em Strange, Love) e acho que ele e o Teddy vão ser grandes amigos :3 / amora, foi quase esse eu te amo, mas foi tão quase que o Rodolfo pelo menos realizou isso s2

 **LadyHakuraS2:** Amora, desculpa responder por aqui, mas como já estou com a mão na massa, vamos lá XD / O que você acha de um capítulo com pequenos momentos entre os outros casais? To pensando nisso há tempos e acho que agora vai pra frente kkkkkk / vamos manter o foco em Rodmione dando aquela variada às vezes :v / Sim, concordo perfeitamente que foi bastante imprudente da parte da Mione cuidar dele sozinho. E se algo desse errado? Fica aí o questionamento –q / Sim, finalmente veremos esse desenvolvimento do #BabyLestrange já que não pudemos ver isso em Strange, Love senão perderia muito o foco :v / Até a próxima :3

* * *

Me deixem saber se gostaram :)


	21. Chapter 21

Gentneys! Como estão? :)  
Caran, que demora, eu sei... mas acabei me perdendo nos meus escritos e nas coisas da faculdade que quase que esse capítulo não sai hoje :v  
Sério, eu tentei escrever tudo ontem, mas não deu, eu estava cansada demais: tinha acabado de fazer uma prova bem pesada de História da Educação :o  
Mas cá estou eu com um capítulo novinho e maravilhoso do nosso casal mais lindo do mundo! :3  
Um agradecimento mais que enorme ao themuggleriddle (ele é leitor meu de outra plataforma): ele desenhou o Rodolfo! Eu estou toda derretida aqui! S2  
Agradecimentos a luanesilva e LadyHakuraS2 pelos comentários no capítulo anterior 3  
Apreciem a leitura!  
PS: Andei conversando com a LadyHakuraS2 e gostei demais de uma ideia que ela teve. Talvez o próximo capítulo seja mais longo porque vamos ver o que anda acontecendo com o resto desse povo todo XD o que acham?

* * *

 _Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

 _Maybe six feet is so far down_

Sentiu saudades de como era bem acolhida n'A Toca. Os abraços quentes da sra. Weasley eram tão reconfortantes, assim como os do sr. Weasley. A casa parecia tão vazia sem aquele mundo de jovens com seus caldeirões hormonais fervilhando.

"Você parece estar bem alimentada, meu amor", a sra. Weasley disse. "Parece mais saudável também. Como você está, querida?"

"Eu estou bem. Dadas as circunstâncias, claro. Mas bem", respondeu.

Molly Weasley parecia ligeiramente abatida. Há poucos meses perdeu um filho e logo todos os outros lhe foram tirados na marra, sobrando nenhum acalento para o seu coração enorme. Nos seus pulsos, assim como nos do marido dela, estavam tatuagens estranhas. Pareciam correntes, grilhões. Seria de uma insensibilidade sem tamanho perguntar como ela estava, era autoexplicativa a cena que presenciou quando foi recebida do lado de fora.

"Tem tido notícias de Ron?", perguntou.

"A única coisa que sabemos é que os nossos filhos estão vivos. Aqueles homens que vem nos ver toda semana nos ameaçam o tempo todo dizendo que se fizermos algo, vamos ter o mesmo sangue que eles nas mãos. O sangue dos meus filhos. Você sabe de algo?", a mulher perguntou esperançosa.

"Poucas coisas. Eles meio que não nos deixam interagir uns com os outros", confessou. "A senhora vai ser avó", as suas palavras quanto a isso agora eram de indiferença. "Ron engravidou Pansy Parkinson e eles esperam o primeiro filho para logo".

Molly colocou as mãos na boca e escondeu um sorriso ínfimo. "O meu bebê tendo um bebê".

"Jorge está lidando do seu jeito com tudo isso, com a... perda de Fred e tudo mais", tentou escolher as palavras certas, mas não conseguiu ir em frente com as que tinha pensado. Seria demais para uma mulher como Molly Weasley saber que o seu filho estava afundado em depressão. "Gina está na Mansão Malfoy, ela está somente noiva de Draco Malfoy por enquanto".

"Isso não faz sentido, querida, juntar vocês com Comensais da Morte ou os filhos deles. Isso não suja a maldita linhagem pura deles?".

De fato, ainda pensava muito sobre o porquê disso. Não fazia sentido algum manchar uma linhagem que Voldemort considerava tão importante. A sua cabeça doía todas as vezes que pensava nisso.

"Sinceramente, eu ainda não consegui enxergar bem fundo o que isso quer dizer. Não faz o menor sentido me juntar com Rodolfo Lestrange", falou por si, pelo seu casamento.

"Falando nisso, como está sendo, querida? Rodolfo não fez nada que você não quisesse?", o sr. Weasley perguntou no seu tom de preocupação de pai.

"Rodolfo é uma pessoa estranha. Ele tem hábitos de leitura piores que os meus, come doces demais para alguém da idade dele e é... muito solitário. Ele gosta da solidão, de ficar sozinho sem ser incomodado, gosta de ficar em um ambiente silencioso. E ouvir Édith Piaf", riu na última parte. "As primeiras semanas foram difíceis, mas acho que agora conseguimos chegar a um nível de pelo menos uma amizade de ocasião", tentou tranquiliza-los.

Não poderia dizer que gostava dele, de verdade, e que já havia confessado a si mesma que tinha sentimentos em desenvolvimento pelo seu marido. Vê-lo ali, quase morto, lhe fez refletir bastante sobre o que estavam fazendo e como estavam conduzindo essa relação. Era fato: algo dentro de si havia mudado em relação a Rodolfo Lestrange.

"Ele sente falta do irmão, Rabastan", disse. "Eu nunca pensei que um homem assim, como ele, um Comensal, tivesse sentimentos tão verdadeiros e intensos quanto o que ele sente pelo irmão".

"Os Lestrange são conhecidos por serem apegados à família, aos amigos verdadeiros. Eles só escolheram caminhos tortuosos", o sr. Weasley falou.

Isso fazia sentido. Muito sentido.

Molly fixou os olhos muito tempo no seu corpo. Isso estava começando a ficar desconfortável e não sabia o que fazer. Arthur pediu desculpas, mas disse que tinha que fazer algumas coisas no piso superior da casa. Algo estava estranho, com um aroma diferente. Parecia que o cheiro de canela estava mais forte e impregnando suavemente todo o ambiente.

De algum modo, aquela situação estava começando a se tornar extremamente estranha. Era o que mais queria, encontrar os Weasley e de algum modo se reconciliar com eles se havia algum motivo para isso. Se sentia um pouco culpada por estar se entregando os pouquinhos a Rodolfo.

Rodolfo estava do lado de fora, esperando que saísse.

Tudo isso o que estava sentindo era confuso demais e a sua cabeça dava voltas sobre como deveria se comportar em relação ao que estava passando. Se levantou para buscar um copo com água e viu tudo girar. Se sentou sendo amparada pela sra. Weasley.

"Há quanto tempo, Hermione?", ela perguntou.

"Quanto tempo o quê?", não sabia do que ela falava.

"Há quanto tempo está grávida, foi isso que eu perguntei. Lembra quando eu disse que você está mais _saudável_? A barriga não é a primeira coisa que aparece em uma mulher grávida", Molly lhe deu um sorriso maternal com uma pontada de tristeza.

Isso explicava Rodolfo estar estranho. Ainda estava lidando com essa possível desconfiança há dois segundos quando Molly Weasley voltou a falar. Ainda estava processando a informação de que alguém achava que ela estava grávida. Desde os seis anos sabia de onde vinham os bebês e os pontos começaram a fazer um pouco de sentido.

"Eu não queria que fosse assim para nenhum de vocês, meu bem. Mas com o casamento vêm as responsabilidades e acho que no caso do de vocês, um filho pode representar mais do que uma vida posta no mundo".

Ficou minutos calada, sendo observada por ela. Não tinha se olhado no espelho, mas sabia que devia estar com a feição desconfiada e incrédula. Os seus olhos deveriam estar ligeiramente arregalados, os sentia assim. Começou a prestar atenção na sua própria respiração ansiosa. Estava confusa, não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer.

"Meu amor, eu já carreguei sete crianças no ventre. Eu sei como é a sensação de ter uma vida crescendo dentro de si", mais um sorriso veio dela.

"Eu preciso ir", foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. "Eu vou voltar, não se preocupe", disse antes de abraçar Molly Weasley rapidamente e correr em direção à porta de entrada d'A Toca.

Ouviu os apelos de Molly enquanto se direcionava para o horizonte. Não estava conseguindo conectar os seus pensamentos direito, estava confusa.

Viu Rodolfo do outro lado, perto de algumas árvores. Estava encostado na motocicleta. Nada disse, apenas montou nela junto dele e rumaram para casa. Não falaria nada até o momento que estivesse pronta para conversar sobre isso.

.

.

.

.

Percebeu que Hermione estava trancada no banheiro há bastante tempo, muito mais do que achava que seria saudável. Não sabia e não queria saber o que tinham conversado durante os minutos que ela passou na casa dos Weasley. Não tinha sido muito tempo, isso estranhou muito. Eles não pareciam ser o tipo de pessoas que viravam as costas para os amigos.

A cama parecia mais quente nessa noite de início de verão e o vento fresco do lado de fora denunciava que a chuva londrina chegaria em breve à sua casa. Cobriu os seus pés e ainda nada de Hermione. O seu pijama cinza e macio estava lhe provendo aconchego enquanto ela não voltava do que quer que estava fazendo.

Um fato curioso sobre esse dia é que Hermione não falou muito depois que saíram de Ottery St. Catchpole. Ela entrou em casa e perguntou a Alef aonde ficava o armário de poções e tinha um pressentimento não muito bom. Não a viu durante o jantar, só sabia que ela estava no banheiro porque teve que tomar banho no do quarto que era do seu irmão. Não sabia a que se devia essa demora, mas não esperava algo muito bom vindo disso.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou como estaria o Castelo L'Etrange a essa época do ano. As memórias mais doces de sua infância tinham acontecido dentro daquelas paredes de pedra. Os verões mais deliciosos da sua vida passou com Cannes. A sua avó fazia chocolate quente à noite mesmo com aquele calor, o que provocava ter que dormir sem camisa e sem cobertas.

Ouviu a porta ser destrancada e abriu os olhos.

Hermione estava com a cabeça baixa, deixando os cabelos volumosos caírem sobre o seu rosto. Quando ela levantou o olhar, um pouco envergonhado pelo que notou, havia alguma coisa diferente nela. Com ela.

Ela se deitou na cama sem dizer nada. Parecia fria. Pela primeira vez em semanas Hermione não tinha nada a dizer antes de dormir. Os braços dela agarraram a sua cintura como que se pedisse por conforto. Passou nos dedos pela cabeça dela, acariciando.

"O que houve, Mione?", perguntou.

Nada. Ela responderia que tinha sido nada. A coisa que passava pela sua cabeça no momento é que ela teria descoberto que estava esperando um filho dele. Por um momento o seu coração disparou junto com o dela. Agora os dois pareciam terríveis.

O seu coração gelou. Tudo parecia desmoronar agora mesmo e não sabia lidar.

"Eu... eu estou grávida, Rodolfo", ela sussurrou. Torcia para que não fosse isso que ela lhe diria.

Não houve mais nada depois disso, só silêncio.

Desvencilhou Hermione do seu abraço, se acomodou direito na cama e a trouxe de volta para o seu peito. Acarinhou a costa dela e viu como se acomodou no seu abraço tão calorosamente que suspirou no momento.

"O que você acha disso?", a ouviu perguntar.

Não sabia o que responder. Ou melhor, tinha uma resposta pronta para isso, mas não deveria nunca dizê-la. _Nunca_.

"Honestamente, eu não sei o que dizer ou o que falar. Uma sentença perpétua em Azkaban tira isso de qualquer pessoa. Eu não sei se estou pronto para esse passo", era verdade. Não se sentia pronto para assumir uma responsabilidade tão grande quanto a de cuidar de uma vida que não fosse a sua.

"Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer tão... rápido. Filhos não estariam inclusos na minha vida até que eu estivesse profissionalmente firmada ou tivesse mais maturidade emocional para lidar com uma vida nova crescendo dentro de mim", a ouviu confessar. "Me perguntou por que você nunca teve filhos".

"Um casamento de fachada não requer filhos, Hermione. Eu não traria para o mundo um filho sabendo que a situação entre os pais dele não seria a melhor possível", disse.

"E você acha que estamos em uma situação agradável?", aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

"De certa forma, sim, estamos. Mas eu nunca tive muitos planos de construir família, gerar descendência. Eu tinha deixado essa parte com o meu irmão. Agora tudo mudou".

"Agora tudo mudou", Hermione repetiu.

"Quando você descobriu?", perguntou.

"Molly Weasley teve sete filhos. Bastou ela pôr os olhos em mim para ver que o meu corpo está mudando", ouviu. Depois veio o silêncio por alguns segundos. "As nossas vidas mudarão a partir de agora, não tem mais volta".

"A ideia de construir uma família com você não me parece ruim. É algo bom, na verdade. Você tem um coração puro", falou.

"O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Agora, neste exato momento, vamos dormir. Estamos cansados do dia que tivemos e você, mais do que nunca, precisa descansar. Amanhã faremos o que esperam que façamos. Por agora, vamos dormir", respondeu.

"Boa noite, Dolfo", ouviu entre bocejos.

"Boa noite, _chérie_. Durma bem", disse vendo a moça fechar os olhos.

Passou minutos observando o sono de Hermione até ter coragem de fazer algo que queria há semanas. No dia de hoje, nesta noite, não seria estranho fazer isso nem seria recriminado.

Colocou Hermione delicadamente com a cabeça no travesseiro dela e descobriu parte do corpo dela, deixando à mostra o pijama que ela vestia. Suavemente, subiu um pouco a blusa de quadribol que ela vestia apenas para ver a barriga ainda lisa da sua esposa. Dali a algumas semanas o filho deles estaria muito mais desenvolvido e talvez já pudesse sentir o que ele faria. Com a mão leve, tocou a pele de Hermione um pouco abaixo do umbigo e desceu o toque até chegar no ventre dela. Se sentia um completo idiota por fazer isso, mas era algo que queria demais, era uma sensação que nunca sentiu igual.

Ainda verificando o sono dela, desceu um pouco na cama a ponto do seu rosto estar bem perto do baixo ventre de Hermione. Quase sem respirar, levou os seus lábios até lá, deixando um beijo no local aonde sentia que o seu filho crescia nela.

"Eu ainda não sei como, mas eu não vou deixar você viver o mesmo que eu vivi", disse.

Precisava de Astolfo. Agora mais que nunca.

 **(One Last Breath – Creed)**

 _Abrace-me agora, estou a seis pés de distância da borda e estou pensando_

 _Talvez seis pés seja fundo demais_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **luanesilva:** Amora, que coisa linda te ver aqui de novo :) pois sim, gostou da reação do Rodolfo? Eu tava me batendo pra não antecipar muito isso tudo kkkkkkk masok, estamos aqui S2 demorei, mas cheguei :v

* * *

Me deixem saber se gostaram S2


	22. Chapter 22

Gentneys! Que loucura esse atraso, quase que não o capítulo :v

Geralmente temos apenas o ponto de vista da Mione e do Dolfo, mas hoje... hoje não... hoje temos SEIS pontos de vista, apenas para sabermos o que anda acontecendo com o resto do pessoal :3

Também andei bastante atarefada por conta da faculdade, tem sido um tormento esse meio tempo: projeto de pesquisa, artigo, tenho oito textos analíticos pra escrever e só comecei um, alguns livros para ler... a lista é longa e acreditem: eu chorei desesperada na segunda-feira porque não estou conseguindo me ajustar a isso tudo :/ já estou mais calma (à base de chá de camomila e relaxantes musculares) e consegui finalizar o capítulo porque eu devia isso à vocês S2

Posso demorar um pouco para atualizar, mas vou continuar atualizando tanto ela como Angel of Light (uma fic minha da Marvel que pretendo colocar aqui em breve): pode levar esse mesmo tempo, algo entre 10 e 15 dias, nunca passando disso; fora que estou trabalhando em duas oneshots e uma delas é de HP... duvido vocês acertarem de quem seja :)

Agradecimentos a luanesilva, LadyHakuraS2 e TedL pelos comentários no capítulo anterior 3

Apreciem a leitura!

PS: o próximo capítulo será completamente +18 3:)

* * *

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along_

 _So why can't you see me, you belong with me_

Astória via como Jorge passava boa parte do tempo: encolhido no quarto de hóspedes, sem querer ver ninguém que não fosse a mãe dele quando avisava que iriam visita-la. Julho já havia chegado e nada da situação dele melhorar. Já fazia dois meses desde a morte de Fred Weasley e não via muita evolução na aparência de Jorge, de como ele se sentia.

Quando batia na porta do quarto dele, à noite, para deixar o prato de comida do lado de fora, via que ele não se dava ao trabalho de abri-la. O seu coração se apertava quando imaginava o rapaz definhando enquanto deitado na cama. Há quanto tempo Jorge não abria as janelas do quarto? Há quanto tempo ele não tomava um banho de verdade?

A noite estava abafada para o mês, era sinal de que o verão seria intenso aonde moravam. Estava sozinha em casa, ouvindo o som do silêncio e a chuva sem vento cair lá fora. Os seus pais estavam fazendo sabe-se lá o quê com Cardiff e Dafne tinha saído com Olívio para irem ao litoral, também não fazia ideia do que poderiam estar fazendo lá. Estava sozinha, mas tinha a paradoxal companhia de Jorge Weasley.

O mesmo Jorge Weasley que tinha sido coincidentemente pareado com ela a partir desta Lei de Casamento estranha. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, podia ser jovem, mas não era burra.

Subiu as escadas e viu a porta do quarto de Jorge entreaberta. A luz do banheiro no corredor estava acesa. O seu coração começou a bater mais forte ao ver um mínimo de fagulha na vida de Jorge. Se aproximou na ponta dos pés e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Além do seu coração acelerado, ele ficou quentinho ao saber que Jorge tinha saído do quarto depois de um dia inteiro. Talvez ele fizesse isso pela madrugada, quando sabia que não havia ninguém acordado. Se sentou no chão do corredor e esperou pacientemente cantarolando uma música baixo.

Quando Jorge abriu a porta, os cabelos pingavam na camiseta do pijama o seu rosto estava limpo, sem barba. O resto do rosto parecia inchado, como se estivesse chorando há dias e não dormisse por isso.

"Por que você está sentada aí?", ele perguntou.

Não sabia o que responder, tudo parecia extremamente bobo ou tolo quando se ouvia na sua cabeça. Sentia um calor no seu rosto subir, estava extremamente sem jeito.

Jorge se aproximou e lhe ofereceu a mão para que levantasse. Tocou as mãos macias e frias dele.

"Eu estou com fome", ele disse.

"Eu não sei cozinhar muito bem. Na verdade, não sei cozinhar nada. Mas se você quiser nós podemos lanchar, fazer sanduíches não é difícil", falou rápido.

Não disseram nada, só andaram juntos e devagar até a cozinha no andar inferior. Os elfos estavam lá, seria mais fácil se pedisse que eles cozinhassem para eles. Tinha que decidir em menos de dez segundos o que faria. Dotti e Poppi olharam para os dois e sinalizou para que eles saíssem depois de pedir silêncio.

A cozinha da sua casa era muito intuitiva. Sabia onde ficava o pão, os condimentos, os embutidos, o suco de abóbora, só estava nervosa por ter que fazer isso pela primeira vez sozinha. Era a primeira vez que impressionaria Jorge de algum modo. De fato, era a primeira vez que tinha uma interação que não fosse unilateral com ele.

Não podia usar a varinha pois era menor de idade e isso a irritou um pouco no momento, teria que fazer tudo isso. O jogo de facas dos seus pais estava disposto em cima de onde ficava a gaveta de talheres. Buscou tudo o que seria necessário e o seu maior desafio seria cortar corretamente o rosbife.

"Você quer ajuda?", Jorge perguntou calmo.

Viu Jorge pegar uma faca com serras e cortar algumas fatias de pão. Depois foi o queijo, a carne, os vegetais... até que percebeu que ele fez todo o trabalho e riu.

"O seu pai pode me levar para ver os meus pais novamente?", ele perguntou.

"Acho que sim, eu posso perguntar dele quando todos voltarem".

"A minha mãe gostou de você, só achou que você é nova demais para se casar com alguém como eu", o ouviu.

"Sabe, não é como se fossemos nos casar amanhã. Isso só vai acontecer daqui a uns anos", disse desconfortável.

Tinha desenvolvido uma queda por Jorge, mas isso não significava muita coisa agora. Ele estava quebrado e não olharia para uma garota boba de quinze anos.

"Só... dê tempo ao tempo, Astória. Eu ainda estou me acostumando com tudo isso", Jorge disse tocando na sua mão. "Ainda estamos em julho, eu gostaria de uma olhada na Gemialidades, ver como tudo está por lá".

"Acho que o meu pai pode providenciar isso".

.

.

.

.

A luz do sol batia estranha na janela do quarto que passou a dividir com Luna. Dormir tarde e acordar cedo não havia se tornado um problema. Às vezes nem dormiam, apenas olhavam um nos olhos do outro tentando encontrar algo familiar ali.

O seu pai havia dito que tinha sido uma sorte e tanto lhe terem entregado uma garota _aceitável_. Por aceitável ele queria dizer uma moça de sangue puro mesmo não sendo do Sagrado Vinte e Oito. _Uma Lovegood, sim, mas eu tinha planos melhores para você, Theo_.

Não precisou fazer perguntas a amigos ou ir à casa de Xenofílio Lovegood, Luna não era tão estranha quanto a pintavam na escola. Era apenas mais diferente do que ele pensava. Ela lia com bastante frequência e gostava de se trancar no quarto que era deles. Quando o seu pai estava em casa e tinha tomado várias doses de conhaque depois do jantar, a reclusão da sua _noiva_ se tornava um problema.

Viu o seu machucá-la da primeira vez. Ele a segurou tão violentamente pelos pulsos que pensou que ele fosse quebrar Luna. _O seu amiguinho morreu. E você é patética, Lovegood, uma vergonha o meu Theo se casar com alguém como você._

Não tinha demorado muito para perceber qual era o papel dos amigos de Harry Potter nessa história toda: não haveria jeito melhor de humilhá-los do que fazendo-os serem pais da próxima geração de Comensais da Morte. Tinha dezoito anos, uma noiva um ano mais nova e sabia que seriam pais jovens pois a marca serpenteante no seu braço esquerdo exigia isso. O Lorde das Trevas exigia que a descendência deles lhe fosse dada de bom grado.

Não faria isso. Não sabia quanto tempo mais Voldemort pretendia se manter no poder, mas sabia que seria muito.

Luna sentia quando se inquietava por essas coisas, ela parecia ser muito sensível a qualquer mudança no ambiente e parecia ser extremamente ligada às suas mudanças sutis de humor. Tinha todo um cuidado de disfarçar, mas ela sempre sentia.

Faltava pouco para que ela voltasse à escola, a briga para que ela estudasse tinha sido travada e parecia não acabar tão cedo até que o seu pai pareceu cair em si depois que conversou com Ronan Parkinson. _Sim, agora eu vejo: se ela não estudar e tiver a mente ocupada, vai ser que nem o marido da garota Pansy e ele já decepção suficiente para a família_. Mais um ano negro a aguardava e isso parecia um pesadelo que não teria fim nunca.

Pôs a cabeça no travesseiro e fitou o teto, Luna estava dormindo depois de tomar uma poção para dores. O seu pai não estava muito bem nos últimos dias.

Tinha visto Rodolfo Lestrange ser torturado e quase morto diante dos olhos de todos que faziam parte do círculo íntimo do Lorde das Trevas, sabia o que poderia acontecer se ousasse revidar algo. Rodolfo era um adulto e mesmo assim poderia ser descartado a qualquer momento, por que o Lorde não faria o mesmo com ele?

Astolfo Greengrass estava se arriscando muito em tentar manter contato com eles.

.

.

.

.

Tanto fazia para Dafne. Estar casada com Olívio Wood ou não, nada havia mudado na sua rotina, só havia uma pessoa com quem poderia discutir à vontade. Estavam protegidos pelos prospectos da Lei de Casamento.

Foi a primeira a ler a carta que Rodolfo Lestrange mandou avisando sobre o fato da nova esposa dele estar grávida. Grande coisa! Seria mais um mestiço no mundo, e daí? Achava que Hermione Granger não era tão apaixonada assim por Ronald Weasley assim, por isso não se importou muito sobre o fato de ele ter engravidado Pansy na primeira oportunidade que teve. Era nojento só de pensar.

Olívio estava estranho. Ele saía e não falava nada, fazia coisas para o seu pai e não era claro sobre o que estava fazendo de verdade. Desconfiava que eles pudessem estar mexendo com algo que não deveriam e isso a congelava.

Não era o ideal o que tinham, todos eles. A sua irmã levaria mais dois ou três anos até se casar com o Jorge Weasley, Pansy já estava mais que casada com Ronald Weasley, Draco se casaria no Natal com Gina Weasley. Os Weasley todos estavam se embrenhando nas famílias de sangue puro e contava também com Hermione já que ela era uma Weasley honorária. Estavam deitando e rolando e nada podia fazer.

Via Olívio e o seu pai tramarem algo e não poderia sair por aí com uma informação que era meia verdade, meia mentira. O Lorde das Trevas mataria ela e Pansy por estarem levantando uma hipótese. Havia algo dentro do seu coração que dizia que deveria entregar o que quer que fosse, mas havia outra parte que não queria ver a sua família desmoronar.

Era uma praia trouxa, perto de um farol abandonado, Olívio disse que ia ser algo bom passarem algum tempo juntos e jurava que se ele falasse mais alguma coisa sobre quadribol, o acertaria com a Maldição _Cruciatus_ sem pena. Ele ficava mais insuportável ainda quando o tempo passava e ele não subia em uma vassoura. Poderia enviá-lo para jogar junto com Draco, andou sabendo que ele e Blásio estavam jogando com Gina Weasley.

O clima não parecia tão pesado naquele local. As gaivotas estavam voando e Olívio estava catando conchas da areia. Não queria se sujar, então ficou em cima da toalha de banho azul. Estava entediada, completamente.

O resto da sua vida seria entediante assim?

.

.

.

.

Tinha conversado há não muito tempo com Dafne. Se sentia como ela, como se algo errado fosse acontecer a qualquer momento. A diferença era que já tinha se adapatado ao que tinha acontecido.

Era estranho passar na frente do quarto de Neville e vê-lo conversando com uma planta. A sua mãe nem sabia porque tinha arrancado a porta do quarto dele, só gostava de implicar mesmo. Não tinha gostado muito do tom de Dafne quando ela mencionou o filho de Hermione Grange e o Monsieur Lestrange, a sua amiga às vezes esquecia que Milla também era mestiça ou fazia isso somente para irritá-la.

Era difícil sentir o que as pessoas sentiam olhando para ela. O seu pai era um Bulstrode, mas era mestiço assim como ela. A sua mãe era uma Parkinson, o sangue puro e orgulhoso que escondia alguém que era apaixonada pelo marido e pela filha. O seu tio Ronan odiava quando apareciam, mas Pansy não parecia se importar tanto com o fato de Milla não ser filha de dois pais de sangue puro... contanto que não começasse a simpatizar com trouxas e nascidos trouxa estava tudo bem. Ela não tinha dito nada sobre _traidores de sangue_.

Milla e Neville não tinham o melhor dos relacionamentos. _Relacionamento_ no sentido de se relacionarem como pessoas civilizadas que eram. Haviam dias em que tudo o que ele gostaria de fazer era implicar com a sua mãe para que ela implicasse de volta; haviam dias em que se sentava no banco que havia no quintal da sua casa para vê-lo cuidar do jardim. Não tinham o melhor dos relacionamentos, mas também não era um dos piores, tirava por Pansy e Ron Weasley.

Quando sentia fome, Neville a acompanhava na cozinha e lhe fazia companhia. Quando Neville sentia vontade de ler, apenas se sentava com ele na sala de leitura que foi do seu avô Bulstrode. Eles se completavam de um jeito estranho, talvez o mesmo jeito estranho que completava Hermione e Rodolfo Lestrange.

Neville havia sorrido para ela da última vez, algo entre o cansado e o triste, como que se houvesse algo demasiadamente complicada na vida dele. Nem todos ainda estavam se dando conta de que o mundo permaneceria daquele jeito e isso não era um elogio.

.

.

.

.

Gina Weasley era malcriada. Respondia para Narcisa Malfoy, sua mãe, de que não seria uma boneca de alta costura para ser vestida e despida e vestida novamente, não teria o seu cabelo arrumado, nem faria as unhas sempre. Observava tudo isso de longe e não poderia deixar de rir do que acontecia, essas ações davam algum alívio cômico a toda essa situação.

Ainda tinha pesadelos sobre a noite em que teve que carregar o seu tio escada acima na Mansão Lestrange. Pensou que ele fosse morrer naquela noite. O corpo do seu tio Rodolfo, espasmando na mesa de jantar da sala da sua casa, foi a coisa mais horrível que viu nos últimos tempos. Observada de longe a evolução do relacionamento dele com a Granger e isso o surpreendia, o fato de estarem tão ligados foi impactante: vê-la chorando sobre o corpo dele havia sido o fato final.

Nas primeiras semanas, Gina basicamente o ignorou. Na verdade, ignorou a todos: não saía do quarto, não queria comer, não estava muito interessada no mundo lá fora. Depois retornaram a Hogwarts e tudo foi calmamente melhorando: ela viu os amigos, não parecia faltar algo ali. Mas faltava Harry Potter. Ambos sentiam a falta dele em níveis diferentes.

Gina sentia falta de alguém querido. Draco sentia a falta de quando o mundo ainda era bom.

Quando as férias chegaram, imaginou uma situação completamente diferente da que encontrou com casa. A Weasley lhe confrontou sobre o que fariam a partir daquele momento, lhe impôs condições de convívio e disse que deveriam pelo menos agir com civilidade se iriam passar o resto da vida juntos.

Não demorou muito para que começassem a conversar sobre alguns interesses em comum, quadribol era o principal. Sabia que ela queria jogar profissionalmente e agora esse anseio foi interrompido. Ela era engraçada também, o modo como ria e roncava depois era hilário. Talvez fosse o alívio no meio disso tudo.

Foi Draco quem mostrou a Gina a carta do seu tio, a que informava sobre o filho dele com Hermione Granger. Amparou a assustada ruiva, ela não acreditava que tudo isso estivesse ficando tão real. Ela não sabia ainda que o objetivo disso tudo era tão obscuro.

Na noite em que mostrou a carta a Gina, tomou coragem e roubou um beijo entre os livros dos seus pais. Depois isso se tornou tão frequente a ponto de vê-la se sentir culpada todas as vezes que faziam isso. Harry Potter há morrido há semanas e sabia que sempre seria um fantasma na sua vida.

.

.

.

.

Pansy viu Ron queimar a carta de Rodolfo Lestrange com a varinha.

Certeiro. Feroz. Raivoso. Amargurado.

Viu todas essas facetas do pobretão em um único olhar quando ele levantou a cabeça depois de ter lido aquele pergaminho. Lembrava de cada palavra dele.

 _Caros Ronan e Delena Parkinson,_

 _É com grande satisfação que anuncio a espera de minha descendência. Hermione Lestrange está gestando a continuação de nossa linhagem. Conto com a compreensão de todos._

 _Rodolfo e Hermione Lestrange._

Aquilo havia sido o suficiente para que Ronald explodisse as janelas do seu quarto e gritasse enfurecido. Ele não tinha razões para isso. A vida dele era com Pansy agora e nada poderia mudar.

Era excitantemente perigoso entrar nas salas vazias da escola para fazerem as suas sacanagens à vista de todos. Não havia sido o garoto com quem perdeu a virgindade, mas com certeza foi o garoto com quem mais transou visto que não tinha tido tantas experiências assim, os garotos da Sonserina eram feios e estranhos. Tantos encontros às escuras nas salas vazias renderam um fruto que agora não a deixava dormir pois se mexia demais e estava começando a deixa-la gorda.

O seu filho terá a mesma idade que o filho de Hermione Granger e sentia certa hipocrisia emanar do corpo de Ron. Ele havia seguido em frente, por que a Granger não poderia também? Pelo que viu nas vezes em que o sr. Lestrange a visitou em Hogsmeade, os dois pareciam bem íntimos.

Se enfurecia todas as vezes que o via enfurecido por causa do pergaminho. Isso rendia sessões de sexo com raiva e às vezes poderia ser bastante interessante se olhasse por essa lente às vezes. Só às vezes. Na maioria delas queria Ronald longe.

Dafne e Milla tinham perguntado como ela conseguia se dar bem com Ronals Weasley e a única coisa que respondeu foi que não precisava conversar direito com ele, o lance dos dois era puramente carnal. Como estavam abençoados pela maldita Lei de Casamento, poderiam pintar e bordar tanto quanto gostassem.

Só odiava todas as vezes que ele mencionava que ele deveria ter ficado com a Granger, ele parecia obcecado, doente por ela. Nada de bom poderia sair dali e temia o pior, que o seu filho crescesse sem o pai, mesmo ele sendo um inútil.

 **(You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift)**

 _Se você pudesse ver que eu sou quem entende você, estive aqui o tempo todo_

 _Então por que não pode me enxergar?_ _Você pertence a mim_

* * *

 **Notas Finais**

Há um motivo para o ponto de vista da Astória ter ficado maior e ter tido diálogos.

Me deixem saber se gostaram :)

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **luanesilva:** Awn, amora, desculpa a demora :/ eu realmente ainda continuo bem enrolada com a faculdade e vou continuar até pelo menos o final do mês :v mas não pretendo abandonar a fic nem nada, ainda vão me ver muito aqui kkkkkkkkkk ;) caran, foi muito lindo e intenso escrever a cena do Rodolfo e todo esse carinho, mas no capítulo 23 teremos os dois de volta e alguns esclarecimentos sobre o que andou acontecendo e sobre até a família do Rodolfo por parte de mãe :v / Amora, MARAVILHOSA É VOCÊ, por estar sempre aqui e não me deixar desistir também :3

 **TedL:** Ah, que delícia de leitor novo S2 sabia que eu sou como você? Quando a fic me chama mesmo, eu leito tudo de uma vez XD aí bate aquela ansiedade pro resto, mas faz parte kkkkkk Amorzi, espero te ver mais aqui, sim, já que somos longfic e chegaremos em mais de 50 capítulos pelo andar da carruagem... Espero que você não se canse mim :x


	23. Chapter 23

~me escondendo por entre os arbustos pois estou, sim, com vergonha dessa demora toda~

OLHA QUEM ESTÁ VOLTANY!

Dessa vez as coisas vão dar certo, juro! ;)

Amoras, vocês não entendem o quanto foi forte o bloqueio em ST, nunca me senti tão mal assim e dessa vez não teve nada, foi só o bloqueio mesmo :v

Mas agora voltamos e vamos até o fim! S2

Acho que a principal causa para o bloqueio foi o modo como eu terminaria a fic. Sério, eu tinha conversado com vocês sobre a quantidade de capítulos e tal, mas vi que não conseguiria atingir 30... então paremos entre 26 ou 27 :v

Sim, estamos no começo do fim :/

Quando eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo, a morte do Chris Cornell tinha acabado e se abater no mundo e eu, como admiradora do trabalho dele há anos, me permiti alguns momentos de luto por ele e essa singela homenagem porque, assim como If You Only Knew (Shinedown) faz parte de Rodmione, You Know My Name também faz.

Agradecimentos a luanesilva e LadyHakuraS2 pelos comentários no capítulo anterior S2

Sem mais delongas, obrigada pela paciência e dedicação de vocês, eu ainda não sei como expressar isso, mas é muito intenso o que eu sinto por vocês

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?_

 _The coldest blood runs through my veins, you know my name_

Estava passando mal.

Estava cansado, mas nada que as suas poções revigorantes não resolvessem. Hermione estava dando uma canseira no seu corpo e confessava que estava adorando essa fase em que o corpo dela pedia por ele mais e mais.

Depois que ela descobriu o que estava acontecendo para o seu corpo mudar tanto, Rodolfo só podia agradecer que ela estivesse desse modo, insaciável. Ser acordado no meio da noite com ela se aconchegando no seu corpo, a respiração pesada e perguntando se ele se importava de fazer amor com ela naquele momento.

Não queria outra coisa da vida.

Tinha outras coisas para fazer ou pensar? Talvez. Contudo, ficar aos chamegos com Hermione era melhor. Queria aproveitar antes que isso tudo caísse no limbo.

Não havia sido chamado nos últimos dias e isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento agora que o seu herdeiro havia sido escancarado para o mundo. Duas felicitações sinceras haviam chegado, depois veio um berrador de Ronan e as outras correspondências não haviam sido respondidas.

O consumo de doces havia ficado mais intenso mesmo com Alef dizendo que Hermione não poderia se fartar pois isso faria mal tanto a ela quanto ao bebê. Ela disse uma palavra difícil chamada diabetes gestacional e não sabia o que isso poderia significar.

O Lorde o havia chamado não muito depois que enviou todas as corujas aos seus _associados_ atualizando o status de Hermione. Se odiou por fazer isso. O Lorde o parabenizou como se não o tivesse quase matado há um mês. As suas costelas ainda doíam e a sua cabeça às vezes apagava, mas nada que não conseguisse lidar.

A noite continuava escura e nublada. Durante muito tempo aquilo não mudaria e ainda não conseguia se acostumar. Melhor, não queria relembrar. A noite escura e com chuva o fazia se lembrar de Azkaban e sofria em pensar que o seu plano talvez o levasse de volta para lá.

Estava quase tudo orquestrado.

Mais algumas semanas e poderia ou ir para Azkaban de vez ou morrer de vez, alguma coisa aconteceria definitivamente na sua vida e precisava se preparar.

Astolfo estava seguro de que conseguiriam fazer tudo sozinhos e isso o irritava. Não conseguiriam fazer o que tinham para fazer se ele estivesse confortável com o que fariam. Era algo passível de morte e matar alguém não era o queria no momento, poderiam se comprometer logo e isso era ruim para Astolfo. Rodolfo sabia que o seu nome estava sujo e poderia permanecer assim, mas não comprometeria alguém que não merecia.

O plano estava todo desenhado: pegariam o cálice, o matariam com fogomaldito e só faltaria Nagini e o próprio Lorde. Só depois percebeu que fazia algum sentido o que Hermione dizia sobre as Casas de Hogwarts e a grandeza do seu mestre.

Era tão difícil abrir mão do que tinha conquistado e se via assim. Provavelmente não veria o seu filho crescer, mas sabia que o mundo dele seria melhor. Não o deixaria passar pelo mesmo que passou e manteria essa promessa.

A sua garrafa de uísque de fogo já estava chegando ao fim, precisaria providenciar mais para poder ter coragem de fazer o que tinha que fazer. Sentiria falta de Hermione, muita. Era fácil se acostumar a ter companhia e difícil seria se desfazer disso tudo. Os sacrifícios que faria por quem amava.

Rabastan. Hermione. O seu filho que nasceria dali há meses.

Não veria o seu filho crescer se tudo desse certo. Mas o certo era que ele crescesse seguro em um mundo onde pudesse viver em paz. Há anos teria querido matar quem o dissesse que um dia teria um filho mestiço. Belatriz riria descontroladamente, com certeza, e ela ainda conseguiria pagar pela própria língua porque ela conseguiu arranjar um filho assim antes dele. Amargurado, finalizou a garrafa e se preparou para subir.

Aproveitar era o seu lema, antes que tudo desmoronasse.

.

.

.

.

A noite caía escura e abafada para julho. Rodolfo não conseguia dormir completamente vestido. Era geralmente no meio da noite que Hermione começava a tocar o seu braço pensando que ele estivesse dormindo. Ela se acomodava ao seu lado, como o corpo encostado no seu mais do que deveria ser saudável e sentia as unhas curtas dela lhe acariciando mais ainda.

Nessa noite não foi diferente.

Discreta, ela começou a tocar a sua pele a ponto de conseguir sentir o calor que ela emanava por estarem tão próximos. O ambiente, a proximidade, a intimidade... tudo isso os deixava quentes. Corpos quentes geralmente incendiavam na cama. Como queria incendiar com Hermione, mas gostava dessas investidas tímidas. Isso tornava a sedução justa.

Se virou e continuou de olhos fechados, sabia que ela se sentia envergonhada por estar fazendo isso desse jeito. Um jeito certo, diga-se de passagem. Ela sempre passava os dedos por cima da sua nova cicatriz. Estava em casa há tanto tempo que não tinha porque esconder que a marca do que era estava lá. O seu pai o teria deserdado se ainda estivesse vivo, sabia que sim. A sua mãe era mais tolerante, ela daria de ombros e ficaria extasiada em saber da possibilidade de não ser Belatriz a lhe dar um neto.

Os lábios quentes de Hermione denunciavam as suas próximas ações, gostava quando ela beijava quase que imperceptivelmente o seu ombro para depois passear com os dedos no seu rosto. Geralmente sorria e não seria diferente.

Os seus dedos encontraram os dela e logo se entrelaçaram. Não precisava dizer muito, as suas ações valiam mais que palavras e Hermione já confiava no que poderia sair dali. Era um pouco ou bastante arrogante da sua parte dizer que estava lá para dar o que ela precisasse nos momentos em que se encontravam. _O corpo quer o que o corpo quer_ , o seu pai dizia. E o corpo dela parecia pedir por ele enlouquecidamente, o medibruxo disse que isso poderia acontecer.

"É o bebê fazendo isso, eu sei", disse a ela rindo.

"Quando você fala assim, soa estranho. Você se incomodaria de fazer amor comigo esta noite?", ela perguntou rindo. Puxou a mão dela para perto do seu peito e percebeu quando ela suspirou ao ver mais uma vez a sua cicatriz. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso".

Não deixou que ela insistisse. Não poderia _agora_. Falar sobre a verdade no seu corpo era uma tortura e achava que já era torturado o suficiente pelo seu mestre.

Gostava quando a encontrava mais que pronta, isso facilitava tanto as coisas. Entrou com facilidade e sabia que estava mal acostumado com essas coisinhas que faziam no silêncio da madrugada na sua casa silenciosa. Gostava de ouvi-la sussurrar o seu nome enquanto investia.

O modo como lhe segurava pelas pernas deixava bastante claro que queria mais e precisava aproveita enquanto essa recente energia tomava conta do corpo dela.

" _J'adore, chérie. Je t'aime_ ", sussurrou. Ofegante enquanto ouvia Hermione ter o seu máximo debaixo do seu corpo.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, o encarou de forma estranha, como se soubesse o que estava pensando ou tivesse entendido o que falou.

"Quando eu tinha treze anos, passei o verão na França com os meus pais. Eu entendi o que você falou. Eu... sinto o mesmo", Hermione disse.

"Desde quando?", perguntou agarrando-a pela cintura e mordiscando o ombro dela.

"Desde que você apareceu quase morto aqui, quando Malfoy e Zabini trouxeram você para casa naquele estado. Eu realizei. Qualquer coisa que nos tenha acontecido nos últimos meses, eu amo. Não deveria ter acontecido assim".

"Mas você sabe que se não fosse assim, nunca teria, de fato, acontecido. Eu ainda estaria preso a Belatriz e você teria se casado com o garoto Weasley. Quantos filhos vocês teriam?", perguntou rindo.

"Quinze filhos e uma casa afastada da cidade. Não teremos quinze filhos", ela disse incerta.

"Não teremos quinze filhos", repetiu.

De repente, tudo voltou e começou a pensar de novo no que faria logo mais com Astolfo. O tempo estava passando e a hora estava chegando.

.

.

.

.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, sabia que era um dia a menos no tempo que ficaria com Hermione. Poderia ser a qualquer momento, poderia ser na próxima semana, no próximo mês, mas sabia que tinha que ser logo se não quisesse desaparecer em definitivo. Retornar para Azkaban não estava nos seus planos, não sabia o que era pior: a loucura ou a morte.

O verão chegando caloroso e logo um banho gelado se fez necessário para espantar o suor. Não estava sentindo nada na marca, ou pela marca, talvez só indiferença. Ao chegar no quarto, viu Hermione começar a se preparar para levantar. Tinha curiosidades, perguntas a fazer a ela, sabia que ela não gostaria de responde-las.

Esperou que ela fizesse o seu ritual matinal de higiene e depois a sentiu sentada na cama ao seu lado. Estava vestida num roupão felpudo escuro igual ao seu. Brincava com as suas mãos no colo e tinha conhecimento que ela não gostava quando fazia isso.

"Não quero que me entenda mal, mas eu preciso saber uma coisa. Ou algumas coisas".

"O que você quer saber?", ela perguntou.

"Quando vocês mataram as horcruxes, o que aconteceu?", perguntou.

"Por que quer saber isso?", sentiu Hermione se mexer para ficar mais ereta.

"Apenas preciso que me conte, isso faz parte de você. Eu preciso saber o que você sentiu".

Queria saber o que esperar disso. O que passaria, o que sentiria. Queria saber como não se afetar tanto.

"É um pedaço de alma dentro de um objeto, nenhum bruxo que tenha feito isso era bom. Então acho que seria algo esperado que acontecesse algo", não era bem a resposta que queria.

Virou o seu rosto e viu Hermione confusa, a sua expressão dizia que ela falaria mais se permitisse. Tocou a mão dela e concedeu que falasse mais.

"Eu não estava lá quando o diário de Tom Riddle ou o anel de Marvolo Gaunt ou o medalhão de Salazar Sonserina foram destruídos, mas Harry me disse que aquilo lutava com todas as forças para não ser destruído. Ele e Ron... bom, eles me disseram que viram algo estranho quando o medalhão se abriu".

"O que aconteceu?", indagou curioso.

"Ron disse que ele viu uma fumaça sair e depois se materializar como eu e Harry, nus, falando coisas sem sentido. Ele tem imaginação, suponho", ela confessou.

Se o que Hermione estava lhe dizendo era uma verdade, a horcrux poderia usar os seus medos para lhe causar tormento. Sabia que Ron Weasley ainda era apaixonado por ela e naquela época os sentimentos deveriam estar ainda mais aflorados na busca por salvar o mundo bruxo. O medo dele era de não ter Hermione como sua e se ela estava nua junto de Harry Potter era porque ele viu que ela não ficaria com ele. Pelo menos isso foi o que tentou mostrar. O que aquelas coisas mostrariam para si?

Tinha medo de ver o seu irmão lhe perguntando porque não fez nada para lhe salvar ou a sua mãe lhe dizendo que não estava contente com o rumo que tinha tomado na vida ao abraçar esse perigo de vida como estilo. Na pior das hipóteses, imaginava Belatriz saindo de dentro da fumaça para lhe atormentar por ter pagado caro para manter a sua filha longe do pai. Sem dúvidas, essa única coisa era a que mais lhe assustava e a que mais parecia plausível de acontecer. Também poderia ser que o próprio Lorde das Trevas aparecesse para clamar que tinha sido traído pelo seu melhor homem.

Rodolfo olhou a Marca Negra em um braço e a cicatriz no outro. Ambíguo, os dois gumes de uma mesma lâmina. A primeira definiu os vinte primeiros anos da sua vida, a segunda estava lhe definindo bem mais que a primeira e era única coisa que importava no momento. Agora tinha por quem se importar, quem cuidar, quem zelar. Mesmo que não passasse o resto da vida com eles, passaria o resto da vida sabendo que tinha feito pelo menos uma coisa certa na vida.

A hora estava chegando e ela chegaria para deixar de ver os incontáveis tons de cinza. Veria o preto no branco e todos sabiam do que era capaz.

 **(You Know My Name – Chris Cornell)**

 _Aos poucos o matará, está disposto a morrer?_

 _O mais frio sangue corre nas minhas veias, você sabe o meu nome_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **luanesilva:** amora, por favor, não me bata, socorrinho :v pode contar com isso que o Ron vai aprontar mais ainda, pode ter certeza :v

* * *

Me deixem saber se gostaram S2


End file.
